Sintonia do Amor
by Triam
Summary: Adaptação - Uma lustrosa Ferrari no tranqüilo vilarejo inglês de Little Molting era motivo para rebuliço. Mas para Bella só significava uma coisa. Seu ex, Edward Cullen, tinha voltado para sua vida do mesmo modo que havia saído: do jeito que ele queria. Quatro anos antes, Bella tivera sua maior decepção quando percebeu, segurando o buquê, que seu noivo não a esperava no altar.
1. Chapter 1

Uma lustrosa Ferrari no tranqüilo vilarejo inglês de Little Molting era motivo para rebuliço. Mas para Bella só significava uma coisa. Seu ex, Edward Cullen, tinha voltado para sua vida do mesmo modo que havia saído: do jeito que ele queria. Quatro anos antes, Bella tivera sua maior decepção quando percebeu, segurando o buquê, que seu noivo não a esperava no altar. Mas agora ele estava determinado a exigir o que era seu por direito... inclusive Bella!

* * *

**História nova, pessoal!**

**Particularmente eu amei essa Bella doidinha!**

**Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!**

**A autora original é a Sarah Morgan e o titulo original é o mesmo. **

**Comentem!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO UM

— Não me importo se está em uma teleconferência, tenho urgência em falar com ele!

A voz do lado de fora do seu escritório era do seu advogado, e Edward parou no meio da conversa, quando a porta foi escancarada.

Jasper surgiu na porta, com o rosto vermelho e uns papéis na mão.

— Eu ligo depois —Edward falou antes de apertar o botão para encerrar a comunicação com as suas equipes em Nova York e em Londres. — Já que nunca lhe vi correr nos 10 anos que trabalha para mim, presumo que esteja me trazendo péssimas notícias. Algum petroleiro afundou?

— Rápido. — O sempre calmo Jasper entrou apressado no espaçoso escritório, bateu na mesa e deixou cair os papéis no chão. — Ligue o computador.

— Já está ligado. — Intrigado, Edward se virou para a tela do computador. — O que é que eu vou ver?

— Entre no eBay — disse Jasper. — Agora. Ainda temos três minutos para fazer uma oferta.

Edward não perdeu tempo explicando que fazer lances num leilão online não fazia parte do seu dia de trabalho. Então, com alguns movimentos, ele acessou o site pedido.

— Diamante — Jasper disparou. — Digite as palavras "grande diamante branco".

Não. _Ela não faria isso, _pensou Edward ao desconfiar do que se tratava.

E, à medida que surgia a página na tela do computador, ele praguejava baixinho em grego e Jasper afundava na poltrona mais próxima.

— É isso mesmo? É o diamante Zagorakis? Colocado à venda no eBay?

Edward ficou olhando para a pedra e se emocionou. Ao ver aquele anel, ele se lembrava _dela, _e pensar nela fazia seu corpo todo reagir intensamente. Mesmo depois de quatro anos ausente, ela ainda podia provocar uma forte reação nele.

— O diamante é esse mesmo. Tem certeza de que é ela quem está vendendo a pedra?

— Tudo indica que sim. Se a pedra tivesse sido colocada à venda antes, nós saberíamos. Tenho gente acompanhando isso de perto, mas os lances já chegaram a um milhão de dólares. Por que no eBay? — Jasper se abaixou para recolher os papéis que havia deixado cair. — Por que não escolheu a Christie's ou a Sotheby's, ou um outro leiloeiro de reputação? Que medida estranha.

— Não foi nada estranha — Edward disse rindo, com os olhos fixos na tela do computador. — Isso combina mais com ela. Ela jamais iria a Christie's ou a Sotheby's. — Uma das características que o atraíram nela foi seu jeito direto.

Ela foi tão despretensiosa, um atributo raro no mundo de falsidades em que ele vivia.

— Seja como for. — Jasper afrouxou a gravata como se ela o sufocasse. — Se os lances já atingiram um milhão de dólares, então existe uma grande possibilidade de alguém mais saber que se trata do diamante Zagorakis. Temos que detê-la! Por que está fazendo isso agora? Por que esperou passar quatro anos? Naquela época, ela já tinha motivos suficientes para odiá-lo.

Edward se recostou na cadeira antes de falar.

— Ela viu as fotos.

— As fotos de você e Irina no baile beneficente? Acha que ela ouviu os boatos sobre o relacionamento de vocês ser sério?

— Acho que sim — ele disse, de olho no anel que aparecia na tela.

O anel dizia tudo. A presença dele ali parecia dizer, _isto é o que eu penso do que nós vivemos. _Era o mesmo que jogar o anel no rio, só que muito, muito mais eficaz. Ela estava vendendo a jóia para quem pagasse mais por ela, da forma mais ostensiva possível, e a mensagem era bem clara: esse anel não significa nada para mim.

_Nosso relacionamento não teve a menor importância._

Ela estava furiosa.

A raiva dele também era grande, e ele se levantou de repente e entendeu, com esta atitude, que havia tomado a decisão certa quando escolheu Irina. Irina Konstantin jamais faria nada tão vulgar como vender um anel através do eBay. Ela era discreta e bem-nascida demais para se livrar de um presente. O comportamento dela era sempre impecável, quieta, reservada, econômica com as emoções e, o mais importante, não queria se casar.

Edward fixou os olhos no computador e imaginou quanta emoção havia por trás daquela venda. A mulher que vendia o anel dele demonstrava bem suas emoções.

E, pensando nisso, ele interpretou aquilo como o corte do último elo que havia entre eles. E já não era sem tempo.

Edward consultou o relógio do computador e tomou uma decisão rapidamente.

— Faça uma oferta, Jasper.

— Oferta? Como? Para isso você precisa ter uma conta, e não há mais tempo. — O advogado dele se atrapalhou todo.

— Precisamos de alguém recém-saído da faculdade.

— Em seguida, Edward apertou um dos botões do seu telefone. — Diga a Kate para vir aqui, agora.

Logo depois, sua mais nova assistente entrou na sala.

— Queria falar comigo, sr. Cullen?

— Você tem uma conta no eBay?

— Tenho sim, senhor — ela respondeu meio atordoada, sem entender.

— Preciso que faça um lance. E não me chame de senhor. — Edward falou sem tirar os olhos da tela e ver que ainda faltavam dois minutos. Tinha dois minutos para reaver algo que nunca devia ter dado de presente. — Entre na sua conta ou seja o que for preciso fazer para dar um lance.

— Sim, senhor, claro. — Nervosa, a moça correu para a mesa dele e entrou com seu nome de usuário e senha. Ela tremia tanto que digitou a senha errada, e Edward teve que disfarçar para se conter e não atrapalhar ainda mais.

— Faça com calma — ele disse enquanto olhava para Jasper como se fosse ter um ataque cardíaco.

Finalmente, a moça conseguiu digitar corretamente e sorriu para ele.

— Qual o valor do lance que devo fazer? — Edward consultou a tela antes de falar.

— Dois milhões de dólares.

— _Quanto? _— Ela quase engasgou.

— Dois milhões. — Edward não tirava o olho do relógio, que avisava que faltavam apenas 60 segundos. Ele só tinha 60 segundos para recuperar uma jóia de família que nunca deveria ter dado a ninguém. Sessenta segundos para encerrar de vez uma relação que nunca devia ter acontecido. — Faça logo.

— Mas o limite do meu cartão é de apenas 500 libras. — ela insistiu. — Não posso arcar com uma despesa dessas.

— Mas eu posso. E sou eu que estou pagando — Edward disse franzindo o cenho ao notar a palidez da moça. — Não desmaie agora. Se você apagar agora, não vou conseguir reaver meu anel. Jasper é o chefe da equipe de advogados, ele será sua testemunha. Nós só temos 30 segundos, e isso é muito importante para mim. Por favor.

— Claro, me desculpe. — Com as mãos tremendo, Kate digitou o valor pedido, hesitou por um instante e depois teclou _Enter. _— Eu, isto é, você acabou de dar o maior lance — ela informou a Edward, que levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Está feito?

— Se ninguém fizer um lance no último instante. — Edward, que não queria correr riscos, pôs as mãos sobre as de Kate e digitou quatro milhões de dólares.

Depois de cinco segundos, o anel era dele de novo e ele serviu um copo de água para acalmar moça.

— Estou impressionado. Você funciona bem sob pressão e fez o que tinha que ser feito. Não vou me esquecer disso. E agora — ele manteve o tom de voz — preciso saber para onde enviar o dinheiro. O vendedor vai lhe dar um nome e endereço?

Sem dar importância ao ar assustado de Jasper, Edward pegou uma caneta e um papel.

Ele devia decidir se faria isso pessoalmente ou designaria a tarefa aos seus advogados.

_Advogados, _seu bom-senso lhe dizia. _Mesmo tendo muitos motivos, você nem procurou saber onde ela estava nos últimos quatro anos._

— Pode mandar um e-mail para esclarecer qualquer dúvida que tiver — Kate disse baixinho, sem tirar os olhos do diamante na tela do computador. — O anel é lindo. Seja quem for a mulher que vai usá-lo, ela é uma pessoa de sorte. Nossa, isso é tão romântico! — Ela o fitou com os olhos escancarados e Edward não teve a coragem de desapontá-la.

Será que alguma vez ele havia sido romântico? Se ser romântico era entregar-se a um romance impulsivo e devastador? Então, sim, ele fora romântico, uma vez. Talvez fosse melhor dizer que ficara cego pela luxúria. Felizmente, ele recuperara o bom-senso a tempo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Edward refletiu que era bem mais acertado tratar os relacionamentos com a mesma frieza que enfrentava os negócios, assim como era com Irina. Uma relação em que nenhum deles tinha a preocupação de compreender o outro.

Isso era tão melhor do que ter uma mulher tentando ler seus pensamentos e depois impedindo-o de pensar por seduzi-lo com sexo ardente e intenso.

Sentindo certa tensão tomar conta do seu corpo, Edward olhou para a vista da janela enquanto Jasper tratava de despachar a moça com a garantia de que todos os aspectos financeiros seriam resolvidos logo.

— Vou providenciar que o dinheiro seja transferido e o anel, recuperado — disse Jasper.

— Pode deixar — disse Edward num impulso. — Não quero esse anel em mãos de terceiros. Eu mesmo vou buscá-lo.

— Vai buscá-lo pessoalmente? Edward, você não vê essa garota há quatro anos. Você já tinha entendido que era melhor ficar longe dela. Tem certeza de que essa é uma boa idéia?

— Sempre tenho boas idéias. — Assunto encerrado, pensou Edward ao se dirigir para a porta. Entregaria o dinheiro, receberia o anel e seguiria com sua vida.

— Inspire... expire... inspire... expire. Curve-se para a frente e coloque a cabeça entre as pernas, pronto. Você _não _vai desmaiar. Muito bom. Agora, conte-me com calma o que aconteceu.

Bella levantou a cabeça e tentou falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Devia ser do choque. Sentia seu corpo todo paralisado.

A amiga dela a fitava exasperada.

— Bells, vou lhe dar 30 segundos para falar, caso contrário vou jogar um balde de água fria na sua cabeça.

Bella respirou fundo e tentou novamente.

— Vendido...

— Vendeu alguma coisa, certo? — Alice acenou. — E o que foi que você vendeu?

— Vendi o anel.

— Legal, _finalmente _estamos progredindo aqui... Então você vendeu o anel. Que anel? — Os olhos de Alice de repente se arregalaram. — Santo Deus, _aquele _anel?

Bella acenou afirmativamente.

— Vendi o anel, através do eBay.

Bella sentiu uma tontura e só, não caiu porque já estava sentada.

— Que bom — Alice balbuciou. — Entendo por que acha isso uma coisa importante. Você tem usado esse anel pendurado no pescoço por quatro anos, que devem ter parecido muito mais por causa do canalha que não apareceu para o casamento, mas finalmente você recobrou a lucidez e o vendeu, e acho que foi muito bom. Não há nada com que preocupar. Está mais calma, agora? — Ela olhou para Bella e ficou em dúvida. — Você está pálida demais, e eu sou péssima em primeiros-socorros. Fechei meus olhos em todas as aulas dessa matéria, pois não agüentava ver as imagens revoltantes. O que devo fazer, dar-lhe um tapa? Ou virá-la de cabeça para baixo para deixar o sangue fluir para a cabeça? Me dê uma pista. Sei que esse caso foi bastante traumatizante para você, mas já se passaram quatro anos, caramba!

— Vendido. — Foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

— Sim, eu sei! _Você vendeu o anel! _Então supere isso! Agora poderá seguir em frente com sua vida, saia e vá para cama com um estranho para comemorar. Já está mais do que na hora de entender que o seu deus grego não é o único homem no mundo.

— Por quatro milhões de dólares.

— Poderíamos simplesmente abrir uma garrafa de... _o quê? Por quanto? _— A voz de Alice ficou esganiçada e ela caiu sentada no chão, boquiaberta. — Cheguei a pensar que tivesse dito quatro milhões de dólares.

— Exatamente, quatro milhões de dólares. — E, ao falar isso, ela estremeceu. — Alice, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— Nem eu. — Alice choramingou baixinho, depois abanou o rosto com a própria mão. — Nós duas não podemos desmaiar. Corremos o risco de bater a cabeça em alguma coisa e nossos corpos só serem descobertos daqui a algumas semanas, e ninguém nos acharia com toda esta bagunça aqui. Aposto que você nem fez um testamento. Porque eu só tenho roupa suja e contas a pagar, enquanto que _você _tem quatro milhões de dólares. Quatro milhões de dólares. Nossa, nunca tive um amigo rico antes. Agora quem precisa respirar sou eu. — Ela pegou um saco de papel, tirou as maçãs que tinham dentro, colocou o saco junto à boca e respirou dentro dele da forma bem barulhenta.

Bella olhou para as próprias mãos e pensou em sentar sobre elas para fazê-las parar de tremer. Suas mãos estavam tremendo desde o momento em que ligara o computador e vira o lance final.

— Preciso me recuperar. Não posso ficar aqui tremendo desse jeito. Tenho que trabalhar. Tenho trinta livros de inglês para corrigir até amanhã.

Alice tirou o saco de papel do rosto e respirou fundo.

— Não seja ridícula. Nunca mais você vai precisar dar aula para crianças. Você pode se dedicar ao lazer. Amanhã pode ir até lá, pedir demissão e passar o dia num spa. Ou passar a próxima década num spa!

— Eu não faria tal coisa. — Chocada, Bella fitou a amiga e pensou nas implicações de ter tanto dinheiro. — Eu adoro lecionar. Sou a única que não está louca pelas férias de verão. Eu _adoro _as crianças. Vou sentir muita falta delas. Elas são praticamente minha família.

— Caramba, Bells, você tem 23 anos, não 90. De qualquer forma, agora você é rica. Pode escolher quem você quiser. Vai ter homem fazendo fila para engravidá-la.

— Você não é nem um pouco romântica, não é mesmo?

— Sou realista. E sei que você adora crianças. Que estranho, eu detesto crianças. Talvez devesse me dar o dinheiro e _eu _iria até lá e pediria demissão. Quatro milhões de dólares! Como você não sabia que o anel valia tanto assim?

— Não sabia — Bella balbuciou. — O anel era especial por ter sido um presente dele, não pelo valor. Não passou pela minha cabeça que pudesse valer tanto. Nem estava interessada em saber.

— Precisa aprender a ser tão prática quanto é romântica. Ele podia ser canalha, mas ao menos não era miserável. — Alice deu uma mordida em uma das maçãs que tirara do saco de papel e continuou falando enquanto comia. — Quando você me disse que ele era grego, imaginei que fosse um garçom ou algo semelhante.

Bella ficou ruborizada. Ela detestava falar disso porque a lembrava como tinha sido estúpida. Como tinha sido _ingênua. _

— Ele não era garçom. — Ela tapou o rosto com as mãos. — Não posso nem pensar nisso. Como poderia dar certo? Ele é extremamente inteligente, rico e elegante. E eu não sou nada disso.

— Você é sim — disse Alice. — Você é, bem, extremamente bagunceira, extremamente desmiolada e...

— Pare com isso! Não quero mais ouvir os motivos de meu fracasso. — Bella não sabia por que ainda sofria tanto com isso quatro anos depois. — Seria bom pensar em uma única razão para o romance ter dado certo.

Alice deu uma grande mordida na maçã antes de responder:

— Por que você tem peitos grandes?

Bella automaticamente cobriu os seios com os braços.

— Obrigada — ela resmungou, sem saber se era para rir ou para chorar.

— De nada. Então, como foi que seu deus grego ganhou tanto dinheiro?

— Com navegação. Ele tem uma empresa de navegação, uma empresa grande com muitos navios.

— Não me diga, navios enormes? Por que você nunca me disse isso antes? — Alice sacudiu a cabeça. — Esse sujeito era multimilionário, não era?

— Li em alguma revista que era um bilionário — disse Bella, esfregando os pés no tapete puído do seu pequeno apartamento.

— Ora, o que são alguns poucos milhões entre amigos? Então me conte como foi que o conheceu. Pois tenho a mesma idade que você e nunca conheci um milionário, muito menos um bilionário. Gostaria de algumas dicas.

— Foi durante meu ano sabático. Eu invadi sua praia. Não sabia que se tratava de uma praia particular, deixei meu guia de viagem em algum lugar e estava distraída com a vista, não vi as placas de sinalização. — Bella sentiu uma certa tristeza. — Vamos mudar de assunto? Esse não é meu tema predileto.

— Claro. Podemos falar sobre o que vai fazer com quatro milhões de dólares.

— Não sei.— Bella deu de ombros. — Pagar pelos serviços de um psiquiatra para me livrar do choque?

— Quem foi que comprou o anel?

Bella fitou a amiga sem saber o que lhe responder.

— Deve ter sido alguém muito rico.

— E quando vai lhe entregar a jóia?

— Recebi um e-mail de uma moça dizendo que alguém viria buscá-lo amanhã. Informei-lhe o endereço da escola, por questão de segurança. — Ela segurou o anel que usava pendurado no pescoço e Alice soltou um suspiro.

— Você nunca tira o anel da corrente, chega a dormir com ele.

— Sou muito desorganizada — disse Bella baixinho. — Tenho medo de perdê-lo.

— Esta desculpa não me convence. Sei bem que você é bagunceira, mas você usa o anel porque ainda está presa a ele, e tem sido assim nos últimos quatro anos. O que fez você decidir vendê-lo, Bells? O que foi que mudou? Você tem agido de forma estranha ultimamente.

— Vi umas fotos dele com outra mulher — ela disse. — Uma loira, magérrima, você conhece o tipo. O tipo de mulher que lhe dá vontade de parar de comer, até se dar conta de que nunca vai ficar igual a ela. — Ela fungou. — De repente me dei conta que, ao manter este anel, eu tinha paralisado minha vida. Isto é loucura. _Eu _estou louca.

— Não está mais. Finalmente você recuperou a sanidade mental. — Alice ficou em pé e jogou o cabelo para trás num gesto teatral. — Sabe bem o que isto significa, não?

— Que eu preciso me recompor e esquecê-lo?

— Significa que acabou o tempo de macarrão barato com molho industrializado. Hoje à noite vamos pedir uma pizza com uma dose extra de recheio e você vai pagar! Oba! — Alice pegou o telefone. — Isso é que é vida!

Edward Cullen desceu da sua Ferrari preta e parou para observar o prédio antigo no estilo vitoriano.

Hampton Park First School.

Claro que ela ia optar por trabalhar com crianças. O que mais?

Ele resolveu abandoná-la depois que soube pela imprensa que ela pretendia ter quatro filhos.

Com um sorriso triste nos lábios, ele examinou o prédio e foi notando tudo que precisava ser restaurado. A cerca estava rompida em diversos pontos, e o telhado tinha diversos plásticos cobrindo as falhas, provavelmente para evitar goteiras. Mas não era o mau estado do prédio que o estava deixando tenso.

O sino da escola soou e em menos de um minuto centenas de crianças surgiram das portas de "vai e vem" e correram em direção ao playground, entre empurrões e cotoveladas que davam uns nos outros. Uma mulher jovem saiu do prédio acompanhando as crianças, respondendo a perguntas e apaziguando os ânimos quando as coisas saíam do controle. Estava vestida de saia preta, blusa branca e sapatos baixos. Edward não deu muita importância, pois estava tentando encontrar Bella.

Edward olhou para o prédio velho e se perguntou se tinham lhe informado certo. Por que motivo Bella se esconderia num lugar como esse?

Ele já estava decidido a voltar para seu carro quando ouviu uma risada familiar. Seus olhos seguiram o som e de repente ele se viu fitando a jovem professora da saia preta e sapato baixo.

Ela não se parecia em nada com a adolescente despreocupada que conhecera na praia de Corfu, e ele já ia se virar novamente quando ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

Edward olhou para os cabelos dela, que estavam presos. Se aquele pregador se abrisse e os cabelos dela se soltassem... Ele franziu o cenho e a despiu mentalmente, para ver a mulher escondida por baixo daquela roupa.

Neste momento, ela sorriu, e foi impossível não reconhecê-la. Era um sorriso largo, caloroso e espontâneo. E, desviando seu olhar daqueles lábios, Edward se concentrou na saia novamente. Reconheceu as pernas longas, pernas feitas para um homem se distrair e perder o foco. _Pernas que já tinham estado enroscadas em torno da sua cintura._ Gritos animados o tiraram do devaneio e ele logo se arrependeu de não ter estacionado o carro mais distante, pois um grupo de meninos notou o carro e veio correndo pelo pátio. Os garotos vieram até a cerca que separava a escola do mundo exterior e Edward os fitou como se fossem animais selvagens.

Três garotinhos olharam para ele e depois para o carro.

— Cara, legal este carro.

— É um Porsche? Meu pai disse que o melhor carro é o Porsche.

— Quando eu crescer, vou ter um igual a este.

Sem saber o que dizer, Edward se limitou a fitar os garotos, paralisado por sua inadequação enquanto eles sacudiam a cerca com seus dedinhos e admiravam o carro.

Ele viu Bella virar a cabeça ao checar as crianças que estavam sob a responsabilidade dela.

Claro que ela iria perceber de imediato quando uma das suas crianças se desgarrasse do bando. Ela era desse tipo. Uma pessoa do povo. Era confusa, dispersiva, barulhenta e preocupada. E não acolheria um grupo de crianças com silêncio.

Primeiro ela viu o carro, e Edward notou que ela ficou pálida.

Obviamente ela não conhecia nenhum outro homem que dirigisse uma Ferrari, ele pensou. E ficou mais zangado por notar que ela estava chocada em vê-lo.

O que ela esperava, que não fizesse nada e deixasse que ela vendesse o anel para quem oferecesse mais, o anel que ele colocara no dedo dela?

Do outro lado da rua, daquele pátio de escola que não tinha nada de romântico para um reencontro, os olhos azuis dela encontraram os seus pretos irados.

O sol saiu de trás de uma nuvem e projetou luz nos cabelos dela. Ele se lembrou dela naquela tarde na praia de Corfu. Bella usava um biquíni turquesa minúsculo e um sorriso espontâneo e lindo.

Edward não queria se arriscar com esses pensamentos, então tratou de se concentrar no presente.

— Meninos! —A voz dela era macia em seus ouvidos. — Não subam na cerca! Vocês sabem que é perigoso.

Edward sentiu um dor no peito de emoção. Há quatro anos atrás ela teria corrido a seu encontro e se atirado em seus braços.

E ele ficou ainda mais arrasado por ela estar olhando para ele como se fosse um predador.

Edward olhou para o garoto que estava mais próximo dele e perguntou:

— Essa moça é sua professora?

— É, sim. — E, contrariando o aviso dela, o garoto enfiou o pé na cerca e tentou subir. — Ela não parece zangada, mas, se você fizer alguma coisa errada, sai de baixo!

— Ela bate em vocês?

— Está maluco? — O garoto morreu de rir. — Ela não toca nem em uma aranha. Ela as pega num vidro e as tira da sala de aula. Ela nem chega a gritar.

— Mas pela maneira como você falou...

— A srta. Swan tem uma maneira de acabar com você só com o olhar. Ela o faz se sentir mal por ter feito alguma coisa errada. Como se a decepcionasse. Mas nunca tocou em ninguém. Ela é contra a violência.

Contra a violência. Srta. Swan.

Edward respirou fundo. Então ela não tinha se casado. Nem tivera os quatro filhos que queria ter.

Só agora, ao saber que ela ainda estava solteira, foi que entendeu as possibilidades que passaram na cabeça dele.

Ela cruzou o playground vindo na direção dele como se tivesse sendo forçada.

— Freddie, Kyle e Colin — ela se dirigiu aos garotos. — Saiam da cerca agora mesmo.

Houve um clamor, e Edward notou que ela respondeu calmamente aos garotos, em vez de mandar eles se calarem como a maioria dos adultos faria. As crianças a adoravam, isto era bem nítido.

— Já viu aquele carro, srta. Swan? É muito legal. Só tinha visto em fotografia.

— É apenas um carro. Um motor e quatro rodas. Colin, não vou repetir. — Virando-se para Edward, ela perguntou com um sorriso falso: — Precisa de ajuda?

Ela sempre teve dificuldade de esconder os sentimentos, e ele a interpretou com a mesma facilidade que tinha há quatro anos atrás.

Estava horrorizada em vê-lo, e Edward ficou irado.

— Está se sentindo culpada, _agape mou?_

— Culpada?

— Não parece feliz em me ver — ele disse. — Por que será?

Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e seus olhos brilhavam.

— Não tenho nada para lhe dizer.

Ele deveria ter desprezado essa observação ingênua, mas ele não estava mais pensando no anel, e sim em outra coisa. Algo quente, perigoso e instintivo que ele só pensava quando estava com ela.

Os olhares se cruzaram e ele soube que ela pensava a mesma coisa. E, ao desviar o olhar, seu rosto estava tão ruborizado quanto estivera pálido havia poucos momentos atrás. Ela o tratava como se não soubesse do motivo de estar ali. Como se não tivessem sido íntimos tempos atrás. _Como se houvesse uma só parte do corpo dela que ele não conhecesse._

— Ele é seu namorado, senhorita? — Uma voz de criança os interrompeu.

— Freddie Harrison, esta foi uma pergunta pessoal demais! — Perturbada, ela fez um gesto com a mão para as crianças se afastarem da cerca. — Este é Edward Cullen e ele não é meu namorado. Apenas alguém que conheci há muito tempo.

— Um amigo seu?

— Sim, apenas _um amigo _— ela falou com certa dificuldade, e as crianças pareciam excitadas.

—A srta. Swan tem um namorado, a senhorita Swan tem um namorado... — O canto aumentou a tensão nos olhos dela.

— Amigo não é a mesma coisa que namorado, Freddie.

— Claro que não é a mesma coisa — um dos garotos caçoou dele. — Quando é namorado, você tem sexo, seu burro.

— Senhorita, ele falou a palavra sexo e ainda por cima me chamou de burro. Você disse que não era para ninguém chamar o outro de burro!

Ela lidou com a discussão com habilidade e despachou as crianças antes de se virar para Edward novamente. Tomando o cuidado para não ser ouvida por mais ninguém, ela se aproximou da cerca para falar com Edward.

— Não _acredito _que tenha tido a coragem de voltar depois de quatro anos. — Ao dizer isto, ela tremia toda, as mãos, os joelhos e a voz. — Como pode ser tão insensível? Se as crianças não estivessem assistindo, eu lhe daria um soco, mas talvez seja exatamente o motivo de ter vindo a um lugar público em vez de escolher um local mais discreto. Estava com medo de eu machucá-lo. O quê você está _fazendo _aqui?

— Você sabe muito bem o que estou fazendo. E você nunca bateu em ninguém na sua vida, Bella. — Esta foi uma das coisas que o atraíram nela. A suavidade de Bella era um antídoto para a selvageria do mundo dos negócios em que ele vivia.

— Sempre tem uma primeira vez, e esta pode muito bem ser uma. — Ela levou a mão ao peito e a pressionou, como se quisesse se certificar se seu coração ainda estava batendo. — Vamos acabar logo com isto. Diga o que quer dizer e vá embora.

Edward estava distraído pela mão de Bella pressionando o peito dentro da blusa branca e franziu o cenho. A blusa estava toda fechada, não havia ali nenhum indecência. Não havia nada nela que justificasse a súbita explosão da libido dele.

Edward ficou furioso com a reação de ambos.

— Não brinque comigo, pois já sabe quem é que vai sair ganhando. Eu devoro você como se fosse meu café da manhã. —Não foi uma boa escolha fazer essa comparação. Assim que acabou de dizer isso, ele se lembrou da cena de Bella deitada na sua cama, nua, e os restos da café da manhã espalhados pelo lençol.

E, pela maneira como estava corada, ele viu que ela também se lembrara daquele episódio.

— Você não toma café da manhã — ela disse com a voz rouca. — Você gosta daquele café grego horrível. E eu não quero brincar de nada com você. Suas regras são muito diferentes das minhas. Você... _é falso!_

Foi então que Edward percebeu que Bella realmente não sabia que ele tinha comprado o anel.

Edward praguejou baixinho em grego ao passar a mão pelo cabelo. Lembrou-se de que Bella não pensava como as outras pessoas. Ele tinha uma incrível habilidade de pensar adiante dos outros, daí ele ter tanto sucesso nos negócios. Mas essa tática não tinha funcionado com Bella, ela não pensava como as outras mulheres. Ela sempre o surpreendia. Como o surpreendera agora. E, ao ver o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos dela, ele entendeu que não havia sido para lhe enviar um recado que ela quis vender o anel, mas porque ele a magoara.

Naquele exato momento, Edward soube que tinha cometido um grave erro de julgamento. Não deveria ter ido até lá pessoalmente. Não era fácil para ele e não era justo com ela.

— Depositei quatro milhões de dólares na sua conta no banco — ele disse com toda a calma, querendo resolver logo esse impasse. E ele notou os olhos dela se arregalarem de choque. — Vim aqui para buscar meu anel.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Bella estava na sala de aula tentando se recuperar do choque.

Edward tinha comprado o anel?

Não, não, _não. _Não podia ser. Ou será que podia? Bella tentou raciocinar e, entender o motivo de ela não ter pensado nessa possibilidade.

Mas ela não podia esperar por isso, bilionários não costumavam acessar o eBay. Caso contrário, ela nunca teria vendido o anel.

E Bella gemeu baixinho ao entender as conseqüências do seu ato.

Em vez de tirá-lo da sua vida para sempre, ela o chamara de volta.

Quando o viu junto à cerca da escola, ela quase desmaiara. Por um instante, ela chegara a pensar que ele estivesse ali para dizer que tinha mudado de idéia, que havia se enganado. _Querendo lhe pedir perdão._

Pedir perdão.

Bella levou a mão à boca e conteve o riso. Quando foi que Edward havia pedido perdão? Será que se lembrara de mencionar o pequeno detalhe de não ter aparecido no dia do casamento? Claro que não. Não havia um pingo de arrependimento em seu rosto demasiado lindo.

— Você está bem, senhorita? — Uma voz de criança chamou sua atenção. — Está esquisita e correu como se estivesse fugindo de alguém.

— Fugindo? Não.

— Parece que está se escondendo.

— Não estou me escondendo — respondeu com a voz estridente e olhou para a sala vazia. Por que ela havia fugido? Agora ele ia pensar que estava magoada, e ela não queria que ele pensasse isso. Queria que achasse que ela estava ótima e que o rompimento só tinha lhe feito bem. Que quisera vender o anel para se livrar de uma coisa antiga e inútil em sua casa.

Bella respirou fundo. Passara quatro anos sonhando em voltar a se encontrar com ele. Deitava na cama e sonhava em esbarrar nele, algo quase impossível, já que viviam em mundos completamente diferentes. Mas nunca achara que isso pudesse acontecer de fato. Muito menos ali, e sem avisar.

— Tem algum incêndio, srta. Swan? — perguntou a pequena Jessie Prince que sempre se preocupava com tudo, desde um teste de ditado até ataques terroristas. — Você estava correndo. E sempre nos diz que não devemos correr a não ser que haja um incêndio, senhorita Swan.

— É isso mesmo. — Incêndios e homens que você nunca mais queria ver. — Eu não estava correndo, apenas caminhando rápido. Estava me exercitando. — Será que ele ainda estava do lado de fora da escola? _E se resolvesse esperar_ _por ela? _— Peguem seus livros de inglês. Abram na página 12, onde paramos da última vez. Estamos escrevendo uma poesia sobre as férias de verão. — Talvez devesse ter lhe dado logo o anel, mas, para isso, ela teria que mostrar que usava o anel pendurado no pescoço, e ela não queria lhe dar o prazer de saber o quanto aquele anel significava para ela. A única coisa que ainda tinha era seu orgulho.

Em seguida, ouviu-se um barulho de papéis, crianças conversando e depois um alvoroço no fundo da sala.

— Ai! Ele me bateu, srta. Swan!

Bella levou a mão à testa e respirou fundo. _Agora, não. _Problemas de comportamento era a última coisa de que ela precisava. Sua cabeça começou a latejar. Precisava de espaço, mas isso era impossível para quem lecionava.

— Tom, venha para a frente da sala, por favor. — Ela esperou pacientemente enquanto ele se arrastava amuado, depois ela se agachou diante do menino. —Você não pode sair batendo nas pessoas. Isto está errado. Quero que você peça desculpas.

— Mas eu não quero _pedir. _— Ele a fitou rebelde, as bochechas vermelhas, assim como seu cabelo. — Ele me chamou de cabeça de cenoura, srta. Swan.

— Isto não foi legal, ele também vai ter que pedir desculpa. — Ela se esforçou para manter o foco. — Mas isto não muda o fato de você ter batido nele. Não se deve bater em ninguém.

_Nem mesmo num grego arrogante que a abandonara no altar no dia do casamento._

— Não foi culpa minha, sou genioso. Por causa do meu cabelo.

— Mas não foi seu cabelo que bateu no Harry.

_Como podia saber que foi Edward que havia comprado o anel?_

Uma criança apareceu atrás de Bella.

— Meu pai disse que, se alguém é mau com você, então precisa bater nele, assim nunca mais ele vai fazer isso.

— Acho que a melhor solução seria pensar mais nos sentimentos dos outros. — E então resolveu falar um pouco mais alto para que a sala toda ouvisse. — Precisamos entender que nem todos somos iguais. Precisamos demonstrar tolerância, e esta vai ser a nossa palavra do dia. — Ela se levantou e se encaminhou para a frente da sala, sentindo 26 pares de olhos em suas costas. — T-o-l-e-r-â-n-c-i-a. Quem vai me contar o que significa?

Vinte e seis mãos se levantaram.

— Srta. Swan, eu sei, pergunte para mim.

Bella teve que sorrir. Por mais estressada que estivesse, eles sempre a faziam sorrir.

— Jason?

— Srta. Swan, aquele homem está na porta.

Vinte e seis pescoços se esticaram para enxergar melhor a visita.

Bella virou-se naquela direção e em seguida Edward abriu a porta e entrou na sala.

Imobilizada de pavor, Bella olhava para ele enquanto seu coração disparava. _Será que sua mãe sentira isso em relação a seu pai? _Será que ela sentira essa emoção mesmo sabendo que não havia esperança no relacionamento?

Edward mudava o clima do ambiente, Bella pensou, meio zonza. Ele sempre atraía a atenção de todos sobre si.

Houve um tumulto de cadeiras se arrastando quando todas as crianças se levantaram e olharam para ela esperando aprovação. Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. Quando ela chegou ali para lecionar, a turma era um bando desarticulado. Agora eles formavam um verdadeiro time.

— Muito bem, turma. Foram muito educados. Todos vão ganhar duas estrelas no caderno. — Ela se sentia amparada por eles e sentiu coragem para encarar Edward ao vê-lo se aproximar dela. — Esta não é uma boa hora. Estou no meio de uma aula.

— Para mim, é uma hora perfeita. — Ele a fitou nos olhos e Bella sentiu seu rosto ruborizar e suas pernas ficarem bambas ao se lembrar da paixão que viveram.

Bella manteve a compostura por causa dos 26 pares de olhos que a observavam.

— Temos uma visita, e o que foi que ele não fez?

— Não bateu na porta, srta. Swan.

— Exatamente. — Bella sorriu. — Ele não bateu na porta antes de entrar. Este senhor esqueceu a educação e quebrou as regras. Portanto, vou sair da sala um instante com ele para ensinar-lhe as boas maneiras que esperamos na nossa sala de aula, enquanto vocês terminam o poema.

Ela se virou para sair, mas Edward a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para junto dele, ao mesmo tempo em que fitava as crianças de olhos arregalados.

— Deixe-me ensiná-los uma lição muito importante na vida, crianças. — O sotaque grego dele estava mais acentuado do que nunca. — Quando uma coisa é muito importante, devem ir atrás disso. Não permitam que alguém os deixe falando sozinhos, e não esperem atrás de uma porta aguardando permissão para entrar. Vocês vão para fazer o que tem que ser feito.

Esse tipo de abordagem, pouco comum, foi recebido com total silêncio. Logo depois, vários braços se levantaram.

— Você aí, pode falar — disse Edward meio surpreso.

— Mas o que se faz quando existem _regras!_

— Se não forem razoáveis, você as quebra. — disse Edward, para espanto de Bella.

— Não! Não se pode quebrar as regras. As regras foram feitas para...

— Serem questionadas — Edward falou com arrogância, hipnotizando as crianças. — _Sempre _deve perguntar a si mesmo "por quê". Às vezes, as regras devem ser quebradas em nome do progresso. Às vezes, as pessoas vão lhes dizer que não podem fazer determinada coisa. E vocês vão obedecer?

Vinte e seis cabecinhas se moveram de um lado para outro sem muita convicção, e Bella tentou se desvencilhar dele e retomar o controle.

Mas quem ela pensava que enganava? Ela nunca mais iria ter o controle de sua classe novamente.

Edward não soltou Bella.

— Por exemplo, agora. Eu preciso conversar com a srta. Swan e ela não quer me escutar. O que é que vou fazer? Vou embora, simplesmente?

Uma pequena mão apareceu balançando.

— Depende da importância daquilo que tem para falar com ela.

— Pois é muito importante. — Edward enfatizou cada palavra. — Mas também é importante dar à outra pessoa a chance de falar, então estou disposto a ceder. Vou deixar que ela escolha o local dessa conversa. Bella? — Ele a fitou. — Aqui ou lá fora?

— Lá fora. — Bella falou entre os dentes e ele se virou para as crianças.

— Este é um exemplo de uma negociação de sucesso: qualquer escolha será vitoriosa. Ambos temos algo que o outro quer. Agora vou levar a srta. Swan lá fora e vocês vão escrever cem palavras sobre a importância de se questionar _sempre _as regras.

— Não, eles não vão fazer isto! — Bella falou meio engasgada. — Eles vão escrever seus poemas.

— Ótimo. — Ele olhou para os lábios dela antes de se voltar para as crianças. — Escrevam um poema sobre as vantagens de se quebrar as regras. Gostei muito de conhecê-los. Se vocês se esforçarem, vão ter sucesso na vida. E, lembrem-se, não importa de onde você veio, e sim para onde você vai. — Ainda segurando o pulso de Bella, ele saiu da sala e a levou junto.

Assim que saíram da sala e chegaram ao corredor, ela se encostou na parede, trêmula.

— Não posso _acreditar _no que você acabou de fazer.

— De nada — ele disse. — Costumo cobrar meio milhão de dólares para fazer palestras motivacionais no circuito internacional, mas, neste caso, estou disposto a renunciar ao cachê em benefício da próxima geração.

— Eu não estava lhe agradecendo! — disse uma Bella estarrecida.

— Mas devia estar. Os empresários do futuro não vão surgir de um grupo de crianças robotizadas. — Ele disse e depois sorriu. — Algo me diz que eu não vou ganhar duas estrelas no meu caderno.

— Você não entende _nada _sobre crianças, não é mesmo? — ela explodiu, irada.

Tanto o sorriso quanto o deboche desapareceram do rosto dele, ficando apenas a frieza e a beleza.

— Não entendo nada. Falei com eles como se fossem adultos, e não crianças.

— Só que não são adultos, são crianças, Edward. Tem idéia do trabalho que dá passar disciplina para eles? — Bella tinha plena consciência de seus dedos no pulso dela e do seu jeito sensual de olhar para ela. — Quando assumi esta turma, ninguém ficava sentado por mais de cinco minutos.

— Sentar-se ainda é um passatempo superestimado. Mesmo durante as reuniões do conselho, eu costumo andar pela sala. Me ajuda a pensar. Você devia incentivá-los a questionar, e não tentar criar clones obedientes que fazem tudo que lhes mandam. _Por que _você vendeu meu anel?

— Sem regras, a sociedade não sobrevive — respondeu Bella, ignorando sua pergunta de propósito.

— E sem um povo que tenha a coragem de quebrar as regras, a sociedade não progride. E eu não estou aqui para... — Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, gritos histéricos vieram do corredor seguidos de passos correndo.

— Srta. Swan, está tudo alagado! Tem água por toda parte!

Edward deu um suspiro.

— Onde podemos ter paz e sossego neste lugar?

— Impossível, isto aqui é uma escola.

Um grupo de crianças correu na direção deles com Alice correndo atrás.

— Bells! — Alice parecia muito estressada, e sua saia estava toda molhada. — O vestiário das meninas está todo alagado. Tem um vazamento em algum lugar. Posso deixar estas crianças na sua sala enquanto vou até a secretaria? Vamos ter que encontrar um bombeiro ou um... — Ela deu de ombros. — Nem sei quem devo chamar. Tem alguma idéia? A escola toda vai ficar inundada em pouco tempo, talvez devesse providenciar um submarino. Precisamos de alguém que entenda de instalações hidráulicas.

— Eu entendo de instalações hidráulicas. — Visivelmente irritado, Edward respirou fundo. — Mostre-me onde está o problema. Quanto mais cedo isso for resolvido, mais cedo vou tê-la para mim.

Só então Alice o viu e seus olhos se arregalaram. Acostumada a ver as mulheres reagirem assim ao verem Edward pela primeira vez, Bella resolveu apresentá-los.

— Este é Edward. Edward, esta é minha amiga e colega, Alice Mason.

— Edward?

— Foi ele quem comprou o anel.

— Anel? — Alice fez cara de quem não sabia do que se tratava, mas exagerou. —Ah, sim, aquele negócio velho que você guardava no fundo da gaveta de calcinhas? Tenho uma vaga lembrança.

Bella ficou ruborizada e notou o olhar interessado de Edward.

— Bem, voltando ao vazamento. Devo chamar um bombeiro?

Edward estava olhando para a água que pingava no corredor.

— Acho que a escola vai estar submersa antes que ele chegue, a não ser que ele tenha super poderes. Me dê uma caixa de ferramentas — ele ordenou. — E feche o registro geral da água. — E, dito isto, ele foi caminhando pelo corredor com Bella embasbacada atrás dele.

— Edward, você não pode. — Ela notou que ele usava um terno caríssimo e sapato italiano, mas ele se virou e sorriu debochadamente entendendo o que ela queria dizer apenas com o olhar.

— Não julgue um livro pela capa, não é assim que os ingleses falam? Vim direto de uma reunião em Atenas. Só porque estou usando um terno, não quer dizer que não posso soldar um cano. Me arranje as ferramentas, Bella.

— Bonito desse jeito, ele ainda conserta vazamentos? Que inveja — Alice murmurou e Bella lhe deu um empurrão.

— Desligue a água.

Até desligarem a água e descobrirem uma caixa de ferramentas toda enferrujada escondida num armário, Edward já tinha descoberto a origem do problema.

— A junção neste cano está corroída. — Ele tinha tirado o paletó e sua camisa estava encharcada, colada ao seu corpo musculoso como se fosse sua segunda pele. — O que há nesta caixa?

— Não tenho a menor idéia. — Bella estava tão distraída pela força que ele exibia que fez um esforço e cambaleou para abrir a caixa. Edward olhou para as ferramentas e franziu o cenho.

— Dê-me aquela. Não, a que está embaixo desta, isso. — Ele tratou de remover o cano estragado e o examinou cuidadosamente. — Aqui está seu problema. Provavelmente nunca foi trocado desde que a escola foi construída. Ninguém faz manutenção periódica deste prédio?

Alice estava admirando os ombros dele.

— Acho que nosso zelador não tem suas habilidades. Além do mais, estamos com pouco dinheiro.

— Isto não requer muito dinheiro, só simples manutenção. Bella, meu telefone está no bolso de trás, pegue-o para mim.

— Mas...

— Estou com as mãos ocupadas — ele falou entre os dentes. — Sem falar que estou todo molhado. Prefiro não discutir agora.

Bella pisou na poça d'água e enfiou a mão no bolso de trás da calça de Edward, sentindo seu músculo rígido através do tecido molhado. Rapidamente, ela agarrou o telefone e o tirou do bolso, percebendo que ele estava tão tenso quanto ela. Há quatro anos ela não teria conseguido manter as mãos longe do seu corpo nem ele do corpo dela.

Desde então, ela fazia o possível para se esquecer disso. E, a julgar pelo olhar dele, Edward sentia o mesmo.

— O que quer que eu faça? — perguntou Bella.

— Na discagem rápida. — Ele foi dando as instruções e ela seguindo, depois colocou o telefone junto ao ouvido dele para que falasse. Ao ouvir Edward falar em grego, ela lamentou ter perdido tanto tempo admirando aquele corpo em vez de se aprimorar no grego. Ao menos ela podia ter aprendido a dizer "saia da minha vida".

— Entende o que ele diz? — Alice quis saber e Bella acenou com a cabeça logo que ele encerrou a conversa.

— Dentro de dez minutos chegará aqui uma equipe.

— Uma equipe?

— Eu poderia consertar este cano, mas não tenho as ferramentas necessárias. Precisamos de um cano do mesmo diâmetro, meu pessoal da segurança pode comprar o material e trazê-lo para cá. Será muito bom para eles se ocuparem com alguma coisa, em vez de ficarem à toa pelas esquinas. — Ele secou o suor da testa no ombro e depois olhou em volta e ficou espantado com o que viu. — Se este lugar fosse um navio, ele já teria afundado.

— Faz o _Titanic _parecer perfeitamente seguro. — Alice falou endossando e fez Bella revirar os olhos.

Estar tão próximo de Edward, naquelas circunstâncias, já era uma tortura terrível, ela não precisava testemunhar a admiração da sua melhor amiga.

— Será que podemos sair daqui? Edward, estou certa de que você tem algum compromisso agora. Então, já que identificou o problema, vamos resolvê-lo e você está livre para ir embora.

— Ir embora? Está maluca? — Alice falou com uma voz esganiçada. — Nunca vamos encontrar ninguém que possa consertar isto em tão pouco tempo. Ele sabe o que está fazendo, por que você quer que ele vá embora?

— Porque Bella está constrangida de ficar assim tão perto de mim. — Ele sorriu e encarou Bella. — Não é mesmo, _agape mou? _

Ao dedicá-la aquele tratamento carinhoso, Bella já ficou tensa. Ela se lembrou dos momentos de intimidade que se esforçara tanto para esquecer.

— Mudei de idéia sobre o anel. Vou colocá-lo em uma joalheria de renome, o que não é seu caso, com toda a certeza. E, só porque você pode arregaçar as mangas e consertar um cano, não pense que me impressionou.

— Mas _eu _estou impressionada — disse Alice, toda sonhadora. — _Realmente _impressionada. Pensei que você comandasse uma empresa de navegação. Mas, nossa, você é incrível!

Edward parecia achar graça.

— De fato, comando uma empresa de navegação.

— Mas não o faz atrás de uma mesa.

— Infelizmente, sim, quase sempre atrás de uma mesa. Mas tenho diplomas de arquitetura e de engenharia naval, que são úteis às vezes. — Ele viu uma mulher se aproximar acompanhada de cinco homens trazendo equipamentos.

— Estes homens disseram que... — A secretária da escola estava horrorizada com a cena e Bella sorriu para ela.

— Está tudo sob controle, Jane.

E de fato estava. Com Edward dando as ordens, os homens trabalharam com eficiência, mas o que a surpreendeu foi que ele realmente trabalhou. Seus homens lhe davam as ferramentas que ele pedia e, enquanto ele consertava o vazamento, eles secavam e limpavam tudo.

Quando Edward terminou, um novo pedaço da tubulação fora trocado em substituição ao antigo, enferrujado, e o vestiário estava totalmente seco.

Bella já ia se afastar dali quando ele a segurou pelo pulso.

— Não vai fugir de novo, não. — E Edward a pegou e a colocou nos seus braços. Bella se segurou nos ombros dele para se apoiar.

— Edward! O que está fazendo? Coloque-me no chão. — Alice riu de inveja e segurou o braço dele.

— Nossa, não sei o que pretende, mas não a deixe cair no chão. Se você está assim tão desesperado, pode usar a minha sala, que está vazia.

— Coloque-me no chão agora! — Bella insistiu e se contorceu para sair. — Quero continuar merecendo o respeito destas crianças e não vou conseguir isso se você me carregar pela escola... .

— Como um homem? — Edward a ignorou, disse alguma coisa em grego para os seus homens e depois saiu pela porta. — Você está mais pesada hoje do que quando tinha 19 anos.

— Que legal ouvir isso. — Bella odiou ouvir isso. — Espero que dê um jeito nas costas.

— Eu lhe fiz um elogio, os quilinhos a mais parecem estar no lugar certo, mas só posso lhe garantir isso depois de inspecioná-la de perto.

— Como pode dizer esse tipo de coisa quando está envolvido com outra mulher? Você é nojento.

— Você está com ciúmes.

— Não estou com ciúmes. Por mim, pode ficar com a sua loira magrela. — Bella se remexeu, mas isto só a deixou ainda mais perto dele. Então ela se aquietou, tentando não sentir aquele cheiro tão familiar, _tentando não olhar para o rosto dele e as longas pestanas. _— Me ponha no chão agora, Edward.

Como resposta, ele a beijou e, enquanto ela se entregava em meio a uma névoa de desejo incontrolável, Bella ouviu a voz de Alice ao longe.

— Se eu tivesse que escolher entre ele e os quatro milhões de dólares, ficaria com ele. Vai fundo, Bells!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

A Ferrari preta roncou macio pela estrada estreita e Bella estava feliz por ele lhe ter colocado sentada no banco do seu lado, pois suas pernas estavam completamente sem força.

— Não posso acreditar que você me beijou na frente de todo mundo. _Nunca _mais vou ter coragem de olhar para qualquer um deles.

— Pensei que tivéssemos tratado de suas inibições há quatro anos atrás.

— Eu não estava inibida! Era você que sempre fazia coisas embaraçosas que...

— Coisas que você nunca tinha feito antes. Sei disso. — Edward trocou a marcha do carro num movimento suave. — Eu assustei você. Mas nunca tinha estado com alguém tão inexperiente quanto você. — Ele estava muito calmo e o rosto de Bella queimava.

— Então, me desculpe!

— Não precisa se desculpar. Sou grego, ensiná-la foi a experiência mais excitante da minha vida.

— E, depois, houve o problema com as luzes. — Bella se contorceu.

— Luzes?

— Você sempre quis a luz acesa!

— Claro, eu queria vê-la.

Bella afundou no assento ao se lembrar de como fazia para se esconder.

— Você nunca ouviu falar em aquecimento global? Deveríamos apagar as luzes. Mas esqueça isso. Não sou inibida, mas isto não significa que tenha me tornado uma exibicionista. E, na verdade, eu simplesmente não _quero _beijar você. Pensar em beijá-lo me revolta.

— Certo — ele concordou sorrindo e sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Foi um sorriso que mexeu com ela, e sua pulsação ainda não tinha voltado ao normal.

— Como ousa aparecer desse jeito depois de quatro anos, sem ao menos tentar se explicar? Você não está nem arrependido, não é mesmo? Você não tem consciência. Eu jamais magoaria _alguém _do jeito que fez comigo, mas você nem se importa.

Por um instante, ela achou que ele não ia responder. Suas mãos ficaram esbranquiçadas ao volante e seus lábios se comprimiram.

— Eu tenho consciência — ele disse. — Foi por isso que eu não quis me casar com você. Teria sido um erro.

— O quê? Que tipo de raciocínio distorcido é este? Ah, esqueça. — Bella fechou os olhos, sentindo-se totalmente humilhada. Ela o tinha beijado de volta, com sofreguidão. — Mas _por que _você me beijou, afinal?

Edward mudou de marcha novamente antes de responder.

— Porque você não parava de falar.

Não era bem isso que Bella queria ouvir, ele não a beijara por achá-la irresistível, mas para fazê-la calar a boca.

— Vá mais devagar, eu fico enjoada com muita facilidade. — Ela não ia admitir que aquele beijo a deixara meio zonza. Edward sabia bem como beijar uma mulher, para o azar dela. Olhando a paisagem pela janela do carro, ela ficou se perguntando o que ele quisera dizer com aquele comentário. Por que será que sua consciência o impedira de se casar com ela, será que não queria privar tantas outras de mulheres de se deitarem com ele?

Bella engoliu um riso histérico.

Ela teve vontade de arrancar o anel de seu pescoço e encerrar logo esse episódio. O que ela perderia? Apenas seu orgulho. E Edward não era burro. Devia saber exatamente o que ela sentia por ele.

Bella se arrependeu de ter lhe revelado o endereço de sua casa, mas ela ficou tão sem graça com a cena que ele fez na escola que só pensou em sair dali.

Com seu coração acelerado e sua boca seca, Bella se esforçava para raciocinar, mas ficava difícil pensar com clareza num espaço tão apertado com ele. As pernas compridas dele estavam ali do seu lado e, toda vez que arriscava um olhar, as lembranças voltavam rapidamente: os lábios dele roçando nos seus e lhe mostrando que nunca fora devidamente beijada antes, as mãos experientes ensinando-lhe o que seu corpo poderia fazer, deixando-a livre de qualquer inibição e sentindo-se a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

Mas o relacionamento deles havia sido muito além de um sexo incrível.

Fora de alegria e de uma química impressionante. E divertido.

Fora a relação mais estimulante que ela teve na vida.

E a mais sofrida.

Houvera momentos em que ela achara que morreria se o perdesse. Ela ficara ali em pé esperando por um homem que não aparecera. Tentando fingir que não era importante.

Bella fechou os olhos, voltou a sua infância e se lembrou de que era diferente. A rejeição sempre parecia ter o mesmo efeito, de onde quer que viesse.

— Entre na próxima rua à esquerda. Eu moro na casa rosada com o portão enferrujado. Pode estacionar do lado de fora. Pegarei o anel e você poderá ir embora.

Só assim, sem vê-lo, ela poderia lidar com seus sentimentos por Edward.

Afinal, ela havia superado essa perda, não é mesmo? Ela seguiu em frente. Fora os sonhos que tinha, de vez em quando, em que aparecia um grego viril e sensual, ela já não sofria tanto. Ela ainda usava o anel pendurado no pescoço, mas isso iria mudar. Assim que lhe entregasse o anel, ela iria fazer alguma coisa radical, como construir uma escola na África ou algo parecido. Beijaria vários homens diferentes até encontrar alguém que soubesse fazê-lo direito. Ele não podia ser o único homem do mundo que sabia beijar.

Ao ver a cortina da vizinha se mexendo, Bella gemeu baixinho. Ela já estava dando motivo suficiente para fofocas na vizinhança.

— Nem ouse me beijar aqui. A sra. Hill tem 96 anos e já está de plantão na janela. Você pode lhe provocar um ataque cardíaco.

Ao sair do carro, Bella fitou Edward e se perguntou como ele podia parecer tão à vontade onde quer que estivesse. Em uma reunião de diretoria ou na praia, na cidade ou no campo, ele estava sempre confiante, e fazia questão de mostrar isso.

Ele ficou do lado de fora da casa, a luz fraca do pôr do sol refletindo no seu cabelo escuro e o rosto extraordinariamente belo, de tirar o fôlego. Os quatro anos que se passaram tinham acrescentado sensualidade, ombros mais largos e a dureza que faltava ao seu semblante.

— É aqui que você mora?

— Nem todo mundo é milionário, sabia? — ela resmungou. — E é falta de educação desdenhar as pessoas.

— Mas eu _não _estou desdenhando. — Ele a fitou sem paciência. — Deixe de ser tão sensível e pare de imaginar o que estou pensando, porque você não sabe de nada. Estou surpreso, só isso. Isto aqui é sossegado demais para uma pessoa tão sociável como você. Pensei que morasse em Londres e que fosse a festas todas as noites.

Sem querer inflar seu ego, revelando o quanto ela ficara arrasada depois que ele a abandonara, Bella revirou sua bolsa atrás das chaves.

— Mas eu saio muito, todas as noites, você nem imagina o quanto.

Edward olhou em volta, espantado.

— Quer que eu acredite que este lugar fica agitado à noite?

Bella pensou nos texugos, raposas e ouriços que invadiam o jardim dela.

— É impressionante. Existe uma vida noturna alternativa por aqui.

Era muito deprimente ver que até os animais tinham uma vida sexual mais interessante do que a dela. Mas isso não era culpa dela, certo? Depois que a imprensa a aniquilara, ela não tivera outra opção a não ser se esconder.

— Espere aqui, vou lhe trazer o anel.

— Vou com você. Não quero que sua vizinha tenha um ataque cardíaco, e aqui fora chamamos muita atenção.

— Não quero você na minha casa, Edward.

Em resposta a isto, Edward lhe tirou as chaves da mão e se encaminhou para a porta.

— Não _ouse _entrar em minha casa sem ser convidado! — Bella correu atrás dele irada.

— Então me convide para entrar.

— De jeito nenhum. Só convido gente legal para vir em minha casa, e você... — Ela estocou-lhe o peito com o dedo indicador. — Está longe de ser uma pessoa legal.

— Por que você vendeu meu anel?

— Por que você me abandonou no dia do nosso casamento?

— Já lhe disse.

— Sim, claro, você estava me fazendo um favor. Você tem uma maneira estranha de ser generoso.

Pela primeira vez, ele parecia ter dificuldade de encontrar as palavras.

— Foi muito difícil para mim.

— Então me conte como foi. Ou melhor, esqueça isso. Eu não quero nem saber. — Bella decidiu que não agüentaria ouvir a lista das razões de ela não ser a pessoa certa para ele. _Não agüentaria ser comparada àquela loira magrela e sofisticada que aparecera com ele na revista. _— Entre, se faz tanta questão. Vou pegar o anel para você ir embora.

Ele continuou parado, imóvel.

— Sei que a magoei...

— Nossa, como você é rápido.

Bella pegou de volta as chaves da mão dele e abriu a porta. Ela gostaria que ele desistisse e fosse embora, mas Edward nunca desistia. E, por ser assim, ele tinha se tornado o homem rico e poderoso que era. Não parava diante de obstáculos. Se tinha um objetivo, ele o perseguia, passava por cima de tudo se fosse necessário. No entanto, ele era elogiado como empresário inovador com habilidades de liderança inspiradoras. E, quanto a suas habilidades como amante...

Mas Bella não queria pensar nisso, então ela abriu a porta da frente e hesitou por um instante quando a porta emperrou numa pilha de revistas.

— Desculpe. — Ela empurrou a porta com força. — Venho tentando jogá-las fora.

— Tentando?

— É difícil se desfazer das coisas. Sempre acho que posso me arrepender mais tarde de ter jogado alguma coisa fora. — Ela recolheu as revistas do chão, olhou para a cesta de lixo e depois as colocou de volta no chão. — E algumas destas revistas têm artigos bem interessantes que talvez eu queira ler algum dia.

Edward a fitou como se olhasse para uma criatura fascinante de outro planeta.

— Você sempre deixou cair as coisas. — Seu olhar levemente divertido foi a gota d'água.

— Isso é verdade, ninguém aqui é perfeito, mas pelo menos eu não saio por aí magoando as pessoas. — Bella foi ríspida. Em seguida, horrorizada, ela viu Edward bater com a testa no vão da porta. — Ai, meu Deus! Coitado! Você está bem? Você se machucou? Vou pegar um pouco de gelo. — Bella ficou sensibilizada até se lembrar de que não devia sentir pena desse homem. — Estas casas são velhas. É preciso abaixar a cabeça ao passar pela porta.

— Precisa avisar as pessoas _antes _que elas se machuquem e desmaiem — ele disse, esfregando a mão na testa bronzeada.

— Mas isso não representa nenhuma ameaça para quem tem até 1,80m de altura.

— Eu tenho 1,90m.

Não precisava lembrar-lhe disso. Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, ombros largos e cheio de testosterona. Desconcentrada, Bella deu um passo atrás.

— Sim, mas você deve prestar atenção por onde anda.

— Eu estava prestando atenção em _você. _— Seu tom irritado demonstrava que ele estava contrariado com isso, mas também deixou Bella mais animada.

Foi bom saber que ainda podia chamar a atenção desse homem. Talvez não fosse magra nem loira, mas, ele querendo ou não, Bella ainda atraía sua atenção.

Mas a satisfação durou pouco, pois ela se viu cara a cara com Edward e seus ombros largos praticamente ocupando todo o seu corredor apertado. De repente, a casa foi inundada de sensualidade. E prender um homem como Edward num lugar tão apertado era um risco tremendo.

Bella começou a ficar tensa e largou as chaves sobre uma pilha de correspondência, perguntando-se por que só pensava em sexo quando estava com Edward. Afinal, o relacionamento deles não se baseara apenas nisso, então por que essa idéia fixa?

Provavelmente porque vida sexual dela tinha sido mais do que insatisfatória depois que eles se separaram, ela pensou melancólica. Ela não devia ter sido tão seletiva nos últimos anos. Se tivesse tido uma vida sexual ativa, não estaria se sentindo desta forma.

Talvez não sentisse esta dor lancinante.

Na verdade, ela direcionara todas as suas energias para o trabalho na escola e ignorara seu outro lado, fingindo que ele não existia.

_Mas ele existia._

E, só de vê-lo, ela se deu conta de como sentira falta dele.

Incomodada pela presença dele no corredor minúsculo, Bella se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Edward a seguiu, mas teve o cuidado de abaixar a cabeça ao passar.

— Esta casa é uma verdadeira armadilha.

— Para alguns, pode ser. Talvez a casa perceba quem é e quem não é bem-vindo. Ela nunca representou uma ameaça para mim.

Mas ele sim. E como. Só de estar a um metro de distância, ele já era uma ameaça.

Entre eles sempre havia sido assim. Uma atração instintiva e arrebatadora, coisa que nenhum dos dois havia sentido antes. A conexão criou uma avalanche de emoções e Bella chegou a se assustar, não sabia que poderia existir uma paixão assim. Até agora ficara latente entre eles, como prenuncio de uma tempestade violenta. Não importava o que houvesse acontecido, a atração sexual não tinha lógica.

— Espere aqui. Eu vou buscar o anel.

Edward olhou em volta e perguntou:

— Vai me oferecer um café?

— E por que eu faria isto?

— Como sinal de hospitalidade?

— Vocês gregos dão tanto valor à hospitalidade, não é mesmo? Pode até abandonar a própria noiva no altar, mas, se aparecer quatro anos mais tarde, sem ser convidado, você ainda espera que lhe ofereçam café e um pedaço de _baklavá._

— Nunca a vi com raiva antes.

— Fique por aqui se quiser ver. — Bella encheu a chaleira com tanta má vontade que entornou água em si mesma. — Pensando melhor, é melhor não ficar.

— Café grego, por favor.

— Você pode tomar chá, eu detesto café grego. Então ele viu um bule de café esquecido na bancada.

— Se detesta café grego, por que está bebendo?

Bella olhou para o bule e sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Ela não queria lhe dizer que passara a beber o café para se lembrar dos dias felizes deles em Corfu, e depois passara a gostar.

— Eu... eu...

— Fico feliz de ver que não tenha virado as costas para tudo que era grego.

Sem graça, Bella se virou, abriu o armário e, para seu azar, um pacote de arroz caiu na sua cabeça. Colocou o pacote de arroz de volta e pegou um frasco de café instantâneo.

— É isto que eu bebo, normalmente — ela mentiu ao abrir o frasco. Havia, pelo menos, seis meses que ela não abria aquele frasco, e os grãos estavam todos embolados. Com os dentes trincados de raiva, ela os separou com uma colher e depois colocou uma dosagem numa caneca.

Enquanto observava os movimentos dela, Edward tirou o paletó e o pendurou nas costas de uma cadeira da cozinha.

— Você nunca soube mentir.

Seus braços eram fortes e musculosos e, ao vê-los, Bella pensou nas vezes em que se deitara em cima desse corpo rígido e como se encantara com esse homem que estava com ela.

— Enquanto você foi um exímio mentiroso. Sabia fazer amor com uma mulher como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, para depois abandoná-la no dia do casamento com um simples "adeus".

— Por que vendeu o anel?

Ela estava tão presa ao passado que levou alguns segundos para se ligar ao presente. Estavam entabulando duas conversas diferentes e ela sentia o calor que ele emanava. A mesma paixão que sentiam estava prestes a aflorar novamente. Ele parecia um vulcão pronto para entrar em erupção, encarando-a de um jeito que fazia seu coração disparar.

— Porque não preciso mais dele. Só serve para me lembrar de que um dia fiz a escolha errada. Vou buscar o anel e você pode ir embora em seguida, e de preferência batendo com a cabeça na saída.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Bella preparou o café e depois o empurrou para ele, sentindo certa culpa quando o líquido espirrou para os lados. Ela não costumava ser assim tão antipática com seus convidados, mas também ele não havia sido convidado a entrar. Ele era um intruso. Bella estava preocupada, pois ela se conhecia muito bem para saber que não podia baixar a guarda. Não _ousaria _baixar a guarda, nem por um minuto. Estava impressionada demais com ele. E chocada por perceber que ainda o achava terrivelmente atraente, mesmo depois do que ele lhe fizera. Ela não deveria estar reparando nos cílios escuros e nem no sombreado da barba no rosto dele. Também não devia estar notando como a camisa cara Valorizava os ombros dele. Ao contrário, ela deveria estar se lembrando de como se sentira quando ele rompera com ela.

Edward andou pela cozinha, visivelmente tenso, passando a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto típico dele.

— Aquele anel foi um presente, no entanto você estava disposta a vendê-lo para um estranho. —As palavras jorravam de sua boca, para o espanto de Bella.

— E por que ficaria com ele? — O anel pesava no pescoço dela. — Acha que o anel tem algum valor sentimental para mim?

— Fui eu que lhe dei.

— Como pagamento pelo sexo. — Ela não queria pensar que fora por outra coisa. — Foi apenas isso que você quis de mim, não é mesmo? Você só pensa em sexo. Todos os minutos do dia. Foi só isso que nós tivemos. — Sua menção ao relacionamento físico deles deixou os olhos dele brilhando e Bella desejou não ter levado a conversa para esse lado.

Foi a maior besteira que ela fez.

— Não são todos os minutos. Mas todos os segundos, é o que dizem os especialistas. — Vagueando pela cozinha, ele parecia pensativo e muito viril. — Os homens pensam em sexo a cada seis segundos. Ainda nos sobram cinco para pensar em outras coisas.

— O que, no seu caso, é para pensar em ganhar dinheiro.

— Está precisando de dinheiro? Foi por isso que vendeu o anel? — Com um olhar ameaçador, ele se aproximou dela.

Agarrada à bancada da cozinha, Bella disse a si mesma que não estava com medo de Edward. Mas havia algo no seu jeito viril que a deixava apavorada. Estar com ele lhe dava uma sensação diferente da que tinha ao lado de outros homens, e ela não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

_Ruim, _ela concluiu, e respirou fundo. _Com certeza era ruim._

Edward estava bem diante, dela nesse momento, numa atitude máscula, com as pernas afastadas e com uma aura de sexualidade que elevava a temperatura do ambiente a níveis perigosíssimos.

Com o corpo doendo de tanto desejo, Bella pôs a mão no seu peito e _o _empurrou.

— Está invadindo meu espaço pessoal, Edward. Afaste-se de mim.

— Passei os últimos cinco segundos pensando em café — ele disse com suavidade. — O que significa que agora mudamos para o assunto "sexo".

Bella foi burra de ter feito tal comentário para esse homem.

Ela não queria que ele pensasse em sexo enquanto os dois estivessem no mesmo ambiente. Devia ter evitado esse assunto, era muito arriscado.

Mas foi tarde demais.

Um calor começou a se espalhar pelo corpo de Bella como fumaça de incêndio. E o fogo foi se espalhando dentro dela e queimando-a por onde passava.

Lutando para reagir a isso, Bella passou direto por ele, mas Edward a pegou pelo braço e a puxou. Os dois corpos colidiram e, naquele instante, carregado de sensualidade, ele percebeu o que ela sentia. E, no fundo, ele sempre soubera, antes mesmo do que ela.

A noção de intimidade pairava entre eles, tão forte quanto indesejável.

E, sem aviso, ele a beijou com força.

Bella voltou no tempo, levada a uma época em que a paixão dominava seu pensamento, quando o mundo parecia perfeito e quando a única coisa que importava era estar ao lado desse homem.

Ela se sentiu derreter. Não conseguia respirar nem pensar.

Esforçou-se para interromper o beijo e se livrar de Edward.

— Não!

— Tem razão, isto é loucura — ele falou com forte sotaque.

— Eu não... — Bella disse com os lábios queimando e o corpo em brasa.

— Nem eu.

Se um dos dois tivesse dado um passo atrás, talvez tivessem uma chance.

Em vez disso, suas bocas voltaram a se chocar, movidas por uma brutal atração. A química que explodiu entre eles foi tão intensa que por um momento ela não pôde evitar. Bella sentira falta disso. Sentira falta _dele._

Queria saborear sua boca. Experimentar o toque de suas mãos. E o beijou com a mesma sofreguidão que ele a beijava. Mas também havia raiva no beijo dela e, ao ver como ele correspondia, ela pensou, _veja só o que você está perdendo, você abriu mão disso._

Ele murmurou alguma coisa em grego, mas parecia tão abalado que despertou nela uma certa satisfação.

_Sim, _ela pensou, _era muito bom e você jogou tudo fora. Você jogou isso_ _fora._

Ronronando, Bella lambeu o canto da sua boca, uma carícia extremamente provocante. Não sabia o que a incitava, seria desejo? Orgulho? Vingança? Só sabia que queria fazer amor com ele novamente. Só mais uma vez.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, Edward imprensou o corpo dela contra a bancada da cozinha, enfiou seus dedos nos cabelos dela e segurou-lhe a cabeça. A mão de Bella estava segurando a camisa de Edward, puxando-o para perto. Eles se beijavam como se fosse o último momento no planeta, como se o futuro da civilização dependesse do desejo que tinham um pelo outro, _como se nunca tivessem se separado. _

Bella estava tão excitada que nem parou para pensar no tamanho da burrice que estava fazendo.

O seu toque era exatamente como ela se lembrava, seus beijos derretiam os ossos dela.

Ela estava zangada com ele, muito zangada, mas isso só parecia intensificar as emoções que flamejavam entre eles. A raiva era apenas mais um combustível para atiçar uma fogueira que já estava incandescente. Ela não queria se sentir assim, mas sexo nunca fora um problema entre eles. Talvez por isso ela tivesse deixado de praticá-lo. Ela sabia que nunca seria igual com outra pessoa. Preferira ficar sozinha do que se arriscar a ter uma decepção.

— _Theé mou, _não devíamos estar fazendo isto — ele sussurrou junto ao pescoço dela. Bella arfou e o segurou com as pernas para impedi-lo de ir embora.

— Tem razão, não devíamos.

— Você está com raiva.

— Muita raiva.

— Eu estou _furioso _por você ter vendido o anel.

— E eu estou furiosa porque você vai presenteá-lo a outra mulher.

— Não vou! — Ele puxou a cabeça dela para trás e a fitou com um olhar intenso. — _Não vou _presenteá-lo a outra mulher.

— Odeio ela. Odeio _você._

Edward respirou fundo.

— Devo merecer isso.

— Claro que merece. — Mas as mãos dela estava segurando o seu cinto e ela notou o quanto ele estava rígido.

— Se fizermos isto, você vai me odiar ainda mais.

— Impossível odiá-lo mais.

Edward pegou na coxa de Bella e a levantou ainda mais.

— Neste caso, não justifica parar nada. — Ele gemeu quando os seus dedos encontraram a pele dela. — Está usando meias?

— Sempre uso meias para trabalhar.

_Ela usa meias, Edward? Ela faz isso com você? E faz você se sentir assim ?_

— Meias por baixo da saia preta comportada. —A saia preta comportada caiu no chão. — Toda esta roupa de professora me deixa louco. — Ele puxou o pregador do cabelo dela e silenciou o gemido de dor com um beijo. — Desculpe, não pretendia machucá-la.

— Você sempre dá um jeito de me machucar. — O cabelo de Bella estava solto e ela podia sentir as mãos de Edward massageando seu couro cabeludo. — Na atual conjuntura, uma dor a mais não vai me fazer mal.

— Sei que fui um canalha com você.

— É verdade, e ainda é. E agora, por favor, será que podia...? — Ela se posicionou melhor e o beijou, enquanto Edward lhe segurava pelo traseiro com as duas mãos.

— Nenhuma outra mulher me fez sentir do jeito que você me faz.

Aquelas palavras provocaram em Bella um tremor de satisfação.

— Mas eu tenho certeza de que você continuou procurando.

— Não me lembro de você ser assim tão fogosa, há quatro anos atrás.

_Ela nunca estivera tão desesperada assim. _Bella estava de olhos fechados.

— Pare de falar — ela disse.

Como resposta, ele a beijou até deixá-la sem ar e sem chão.

— Bella...

— Cale a boca.

Ela não queria falar sobre o que estavam fazendo. Ela nem sabia se queria pensar nisso. Os dentes de Bella rangiam enquanto ela rasgava sua camisa para ter acesso ao seu peito, absorvida demais pelo seu corpo para se preocupar em despi-lo.

Fazer amor com Edward dava sentido a sua vida. Ele estava com os olhos semi abertos, fitando-a com tanto desejo que a deixava trêmula.

_Vou me arrepender disso mais tarde, _ela pensou.

Mas, no momento, ela não se importava.

Ele provavelmente mentira sobre anel. Na certa, iria presenteá-lo a alguém, mas ela ia se certificar de que ele nunca mais se esqueceria dela. Enquanto pensava, Bella roçava a boca pelo rosto de Edward sentindo a aspereza da sua barba arranhar seus lábios. Outras mulheres se deitavam com desconhecidos. Bella nunca tinha feito isto, para ela o sexo começara e terminara com esse homem.

Ela estava carente, desesperada, e, quando ele a encostou na mesa e a suspendeu, ela deu um gemido e agarrou-se nele.

— Edward...

— Preciso prová-la, eu preciso... — Murmurando algo em grego, ele rasgou a blusa dela, depois rasgou o sutiã e colocou a boca sobre o seu seio. A cabeça de Bella caiu para trás ao sentir o calor dele em seu peito. Ela se contorceu de prazer e ele levantou a cabeça e a beijou mais uma vez, ambos fora de controle.

— Agora!

Bella o puxou pela gravata e ele lhe abriu as pernas, afastou sua calcinha para o lado e a penetrou de uma só vez. Ela levou um momento para se ajustar ao volume que pulsava dentro dela. Em seguida, ele procurou sua boca novamente e daí em diante eles entraram num ritmo alucinante, cada movimento era um deleite. Ele prendeu as pernas dela em torno do seu corpo e ela enterrou as unhas nas suas costas, fazendo com que o desejo de ambos se combinasse.

Aquilo estava tão bom que, quando o celular dele tocou, ele nem cogitou em atender, nenhum dos dois estava em condições de desviar a atenção do outro. Com uma das mãos, ele lhe segurava os cabelos, a outra estava por baixo do traseiro dela, escorando-a para uma posição em que tivesse o máximo de prazer possível. Ele fez movimentos rápidos, fazendo-a sentir seu corpo entrar em erupção. O prazer de Bella era tanto que beirava a dor. Edward a segurava pelos cabelos e sua boca estava colada à dela, enquanto ambos se deleitavam.

Suas bocas estavam entrelaçadas quando a explosão ocorreu. Onda após onda engolindo-os, impedindo-os de respirar ou se recuperar ao serem apanhados na teia de sensações para onde haviam se jogado. Eles se beijavam em meio a suspiros sufocados, gemidos e contrações que os sacudia e os deixou abalados.

O peito de Edward estava agradavelmente colado ao seu e os dedos ainda enterrados no seu traseiro quando ele respirou fundo para se recuperar.

Meio atordoada, Bella sentia o peso do seu corpo sobre o dela. Se fosse jovem e ingênua, ela poderia pensar que sexo assim só acontecia se houvesse amor envolvido, mas ela não era mais uma adolescente boba.

Lentamente, Bella foi recuperando a lucidez, quando, horrorizada, se deu conta de que o anel estava pendurado no pescoço dela. Tomada de pânico, ela o afastou dela e tentou fechar a blusa com os poucos botões que lhe restaram.

Será que ele havia notado?

Não, os dois estavam tão entretidos que não poderiam notar nada no outro. Bella duvidava que ele tivesse visto, mesmo que o anel acertasse seu rosto.

E agora precisava tirá-lo dali antes que ela fizesse papel de boba.

— Vou pegar o anel — ela disse com voz rouca, se dirigindo para a porta sem olhar para trás.

Bella estava com as pernas bambas e o corpo em brasa, mas não ousava pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Ainda não. Agora, não. Mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinha.

Ao chegar a seu quarto, ela tirou a corrente do pescoço e colocou o anel no dedo. O anel brilhou e parecia piscar para ela, provocando um nó na garganta de Bella. Ele ficou junto ao corpo dela nos últimos quatro anos, testemunhando seu sofrimento e sua lenta recuperação. Devolver o anel deveria funcionar como uma catarse, assim ela imaginava.

Mas na prática era diferente.

Ao ouvir um barulho no andar de baixo, Bella rapidamente secou as lágrimas do rosto e desceu.

A porta da frente estava inteiramente aberta.

— Edward? — Intrigada, da porta ela foi até a cozinha e em seguida ouviu o rosnar inconfundível de um potente motor.

Com o anel ainda na sua mão, Bella correu para a porta da frente e assistiu, incrédula, à Ferrari partindo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

— Inspire... expire... inspire...expire, parece que estou sempre mandando você fazer a mesma coisa, como é que pode ter tanto problema em sua vida? O maior problema que pode me acontecer é ver meu cartão ficar preso no caixa eletrônico. — Fazendo malabarismos entre um pote imenso de sorvete de chocolate pela metade e uma caixa de lenços de papel, Alice estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Bella.

— Como pode estar grávida? Você não faz sexo há quatro anos. Nem os elefantes levam tanto tempo assim.

— Fiz sexo há três semanas atrás. — Bella tentou controlar seu nervosismo.

Alice deixou a colher e mais o pote de sorvete de chocolate caírem sobre o tapete.

— Você fez sexo há _três semanas _atrás? Não vai me dizer... com quem? Mas você nunca sai. Não é do tipo que vai para a cama na primeira vez... três semanas atrás, quando Edward... — O sorriso de Alice desapareceu e Bella, ruborizada, se encolheu toda no sofá.

— Pois é. — Só de admitir isso, Bella tinha vontade de desaparecer. _Onde estava com a cabeça?_

— _Edward?_

— Dá para não falar este nome? Lembro-me bem de vê-la toda feliz quando ele me beijou.

— Aquilo é que foi um beijo! Mas, que eu saiba, um beijo não engravida ninguém! Edward? Esse cara que você odeia, que arruinou a sua vida? — Alice puxou um monte de lenços de papel da caixa e tentou tirar a maior parte do sorvete derramado. — Que bagunça horrorosa.

— Pois é.

— Estava me referindo ao tapete, não a sua vida, apesar de que a sua vida está bastante encrencada. — Alice lambeu os próprios dedos cheios de sorvete. — Então foi por isso que ele saiu sem levar o anel?

— Não sei. Imagino que sim, mas ele não falou comigo, por isso eu não sei. Ele simplesmente desapareceu. Como de costume. — Muita agitada, Bella se levantou e começou a andar pela sala pequena de Alice.

— Bells — Alice disse com firmeza. — Não é que eu não goste de você ou que não me preocupe com seu drama, mas tente não pisar no sorvete no tapete, por favor? Se fizer isso vai espalhar sorvete pela casa toda e o proprietário vai reclamar comigo.

— Me desculpe. — Bella parou e ficou esfregando os braços com as mãos para se esquentar. Estava enjoada, seria por causa da gravidez ou por medo? — Vou ajudá-la a limpar tudo.

— Não se preocupe, amanhã de manhã eu dou um jeito nisso. — Alice cobriu a mancha do tapete com um pano e sentou-se no sofá de novo. — Então você passa quatro anos sem falar com o sujeito e de repente faz sexo apaixonado com ele?! Estou descobrindo um lado seu que eu não conhecia. Nunca pensei que você fosse...

— Tarada? Ninfomaníaca? Isso é o que acontece quando se fica muito tempo sem namorar. Ah, meu Deus, onde é que eu estava com a cabeça, Alice? Ele me rejeitou, e o que foi que eu fiz? Eu me entreguei a ele assim que o vi. O que há errado comigo? Será que fiquei maluca?

— Espero que não, pois o meu tapete já foi bem castigado. Quantos anos?

— O quê?

— Você disse que é isso que acontece quando se fica muitos anos sem namorar. Há quanto tempo você não fazia sexo?

— Acho que tem uns quatro anos — Bella respondeu distraída. — Logo depois... como parte do tratamento que fiz para me curar de Edward.

— Acho que não deu certo.

Bella respirou fundo várias vezes seguidas, tentando se acalmar para poder pensar com clareza.

— Por acaso já teve um relacionamento em que você não consegue ficar sem fazer amor com a pessoa, você sabe que vai se arrepender, sabe que vai sofrer mais tarde, mas existe algo poderoso demais atraindo vocês?

—Não. Mas a minha cunhada é viciada em bebida e esta descrição é bem parecida com o que ela sente em relação a uma garrafa de vodca.

— Não foi uma boa analogia. Se ela ficasse quatro anos longe de uma garrafa, será que ainda se sentiria assim?

— Com certeza. Ela disse que esse sentimento nunca vai embora. A única solução é ficar longe da vodca.

— Pois a vodca me deu uma carona e invadiu a minha casa.

Alice piscou sem entender.

— Esta conversa está ficando muito complicada para mim. Mas gostei da idéia de tomarmos uma vodca. Eu guardei uma garrafa em algum lugar, para emergências.

— Estou grávida — disse Bella. — Não posso beber.

— Mas eu posso. Beberei pelas duas enquanto você decide o que fazer. — Logo depois, Alice veio da cozinha com uma garrafa. Seu rosto estava pálido. — Esqueça isso. Você não tem que decidir nada, está fora do seu alcance. Tem uma limusine enorme na frente do meu apartamento e eu não conheço ninguém que tenha uma destas.

— _O quê?_

— É Edward, só pode ser.

— Não! —Bella entrou em pânico e se levantou. — Não pode ser ele. Por que viria aqui? Ele não pode saber que estou grávida.

— Bem, ele estava presente no momento da concepção, né? — Alice a lembrou. — E ele obviamente é muito inteligente, então deve imaginar, que esta seria uma possível conseqüência.

— Não, _não _— repetiu Bella com a mão no peito.

— Por outro lado, os homens são desleais às vezes, daí é possível que ele tenha vindo só pelo anel. — Alice bateu de leve no ombro da amiga. — Seja qual for o motivo que o trouxe aqui, ele vai sair com algo que vai lhe custar bem mais depois que você somar as fraldas, as roupas, um iPod e todas as coisas que as crianças precisam hoje. Mais tarde, vêm as despesas com universidade e...

— _Cale-se, _Alice! Você não pode deixar que ele entre aqui. Ainda não decidi o que vou fazer. — Bella estava apavorada. — Preciso de tempo para pensar.

— Não seja ridícula! Tempo não muda nada aqui, só você é que vai ficar mais velha. — Alice se encaminhou para a porta. — Mas prometo não dizer, "olá papai", ou, "trouxe as fraldas?".

Bella ficou enterrada no sofá com as mãos na cabeça. O que diria a ele? Claro que teria que lhe contar. Não poderia negar ao filho o direito de saber quem era seu pai. Não era sobre isso que teria que decidir.

Talvez eles pudessem ser um daqueles casais que pareciam se dar bem, mas que não viviam juntos. Mas isso significava que seu filho ia ficar de um lado para o outro como um pacote perdido, e ela não queria isso.

Bella gemeu ao levar a mão à testa. Parecia um pesadelo. Se ela não tivesse tentado vender o anel, ele não teria vindo atrás dela e não teriam feito sexo. E ela não estaria grávida.

Só de pensar nisso ela já estremecia.

Precisava de tempo para pensar. Não estava pronta para isso agora.

Alguém bateu na porta do apartamento de Alice.

— Fique calma, que não era ele. Ele mandou um dos seus escravos. — Alice voltou trazendo uma pequena valise e jogou um envelope para ela. — Pronto. Pode me dar uma gorjeta, arredonde para um milhão.

— O que é isto? Quem lhe deu esta valise? — Bella abriu a carta e logo reconheceu a letra de Edward. Ao ler a carta, ela engoliu em seco.

— O que foi? — Alice arrancou a carta das mãos de Bella e leu: _Meu avião particular está esperando por você no aeroporto. Jannis vai levá-la até lá. Encontro você em Corfu. _

— Bells, tenho vontade de matá-la. Um anel que vale quatro milhões de dólares, Ferrari, _limusine, _avião particular, me dê uma só razão para eu não morrer de inveja?

— O sujeito me abandonou no altar — ela respondeu.

— É verdade. Mas, Bella, avião particular. Deve ter bastante espaço para esticar as pernas. O sujeito da frente não vai reclinar a poltrona em seu rosto. Nada de refeição barata. Poderia até colocar silicone no seio. Eu posso ir no seu lugar.

— Então vá no meu lugar, porque eu não irei. — Bella olhou para a valise. — O que tem aí?

— Jannis disse que era para você.

— Jannis? Quanta intimidade. Você faz amizade bem rápido, hein?

Bella se ajoelhou no chão para abrir a valise.

—Ah, meu Deus, roupas embrulhadas em papel de seda— Alice falou ao olhar por cima do ombro de Bella. — Ele lhe comprou um novo _guarda-roupa?_

— Provavelmente porque não quer que eu me apresente com aquela desconcertante saia preta — disse Bella, rasgando o papel e tirando da mala um vestido. — Nossa! É...

— _Deslumbrante. _E de seda?

Bella passou delicadamente a mão sobre o tecido e em seguida o colocou de volta na mala.

— Não tenho a menor idéia. Entregue a Jannis.

— _O quê? _Bella! Ele está convidando-a para ir a Corfu. Você tem que ir.

— Ele quer que eu leve o anel, é por isso! Sou seu entregador particular e este é meu pagamento.

Alice ainda estava vasculhando a valise para ver o que mais tinha.

— Acho um pagamento bem justo. E este sapato é um Christian Louboutin, tem idéia de quanto custa um sapato como este?

Bella olhou para o tamanho do salto do sapato.

— Não, mas sei quanto custaria uma cirurgia para reparar meu tornozelo depois da queda. Sem falar de tudo que eu quebraria quando tentasse me equilibrar neste salto. Alice, eu _não _vou.

— Se está preocupada com aquela mulher com quem ele saía, eu já lhe disse que eles terminaram, saiu em todos os jornais. Agora eu sei por quê. Ele fez amor com você e descobriu que você é única.

— Se isso era para ser romântico, você precisa se esforçar mais. — Mas isso era verdade: desde que ela soube que Edward havia se separado de Irina, seu humor tinha melhorado. Era como se ela visse luz no fim do túnel.

— Você está grávida. Vai ter um filho deste homem. Ele tem o direito de saber.

— Sei disso, e eu _vou _lhe contar. — As mãos de Bella estavam molhadas de suor.

— E esta é a hora certa. Pense bem, você lhe conta sobre o bebê e depois passa o feriado na Grécia com os quatro milhões de dólares.

Bella engoliu em seco olhando para a valise.

— Vai ser difícil voltar a Corfu.

Tudo tinha acontecido lá. Ela se apaixonara em Corfu. _Depois, ela fora abandonada._

— A vida é dura — Alice disse. — Mas facilita bastante se você tem quatro milhões de dólares e pode enfrentar o mundo do alto de um Christian Louboutin.

— Acho que ele não vai entrar com o gesso.

— Você se apoia nele ao usá-lo. Para isso servem os homens.

— Eu não tenho homem.

— Tem, sim. Só não tem certeza se o quer. Mas, pense comigo, as férias escolares começam amanhã, Bells, você vai ficar triste e solitária aqui. É bem melhor estar na Grécia zangada, mas rica. Vai, Bells. Coloque o vestido e o sapato e vá ao encontro dele.

_Eu não devia ter vindo, não devia, não devia._

Bella estava sentada no banco de trás do carro com motorista, ereta, passando pelo centro da cidade de Corfu, subindo a montanha que havia no meio da ilha e depois descendo pela estrada sinuosa entre intermináveis plantações de oliveiras. A cada curva na estrada surgia uma pequena amostra do mar azul-turquesa e da areia branca das praias, mas Bella estava estressada demais para aproveitar o lindo cenário da Grécia.

Quando visitara a ilha pela primeira vez, Bella se apaixonara pelo lugar, com seus perfumes, sons e cores tão típicas da Grécia. Depois, ela se apaixonara pelo homem.

Bella sentiu seu estômago se revirar.

Se tivesse ido até lá em circunstâncias diferentes, ela estaria animada e emocionada. No entanto, Bella mal podia respirar. Sentia-se sufocada de ansiedade e apavorada de voltar a encontrar Edward.

Eles não se viam desde aquele dia na sua cozinha.

Na verdade, Bella nem sabia por que tinha aceitado ir.

Por que será que ele fazia questão que ela trouxesse o anel pessoalmente? O que se passava em na cabeça dele? O que estava pensando?

Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. E um lampejo de esperança surgiu e ela se encheu de otimismo, mas em seguida ela foi confrontada com as lembranças dos acontecimentos e as fantasias foram por terra, deixando-a arrasada.

Não podia se esquecer do comentário que ele fizera, sobre lhe ter feito um favor quando não se casara com ela. Mentalmente, ela ouviu essa frase inúmeras vezes desde o dia que ele saíra de sua casa deixando a porta escancarada.

O que foi que ele quisera dizer com aquilo?

Será que estava insinuando que ela era jovem demais? De fato, 19 anos era cedo demais para se casar. Talvez ele se preocupasse por ela conhecer pouco da vida.

Sua única certeza era que não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo na cabeça dele, e que precisava saber. Precisava ter certeza sobre o futuro do seu bebê.

Com a mão sobre a barriga, Bella fez uma promessa.

Qualquer coisa que acontecesse, uma coisa era certa: ela _não _ia repetir o que sua mãe fez. Não ia se comprometer com um relacionamento sem chances de dar certo.

Agora o problema não era mais só seu, pois havia uma criança envolvida nisso.

E ela sabia o que era ser filha de um casal sem amor.

Quando o carro passou pelos portões de ferro, Bella sentiu seu estômago apertar de nervoso. Mesmo passando pela experiência inédita de passear num jatinho, só para ela, não aliviou seu sofrimento diante do encontro que teria. Fosse o que fosse que Edward esperava, com certeza não era a notícia de uma gravidez.

O estômago de Bella se revirou de pavor.

Talvez ele ficasse feliz, ela pensou otimista.

Edward era grego, não era? Todo mundo sabia que os gregos tinham famílias grandes. E que gostavam de crianças. Ao contrário dos seus conterrâneos na Inglaterra, que tratavam a chegada de uma criança com total desprezo, os donos de restaurantes gregos lá comemoravam quando famílias jovens se mudavam para a região. Adoravam ver as crianças correndo e dançando com a música. Os gregos eram um povo bem "família".

E esse era o seu sonho, não era? Ter uma família grande.

Fora o que ela sempre quisera.

Apesar dos seus esforços para manter sua mente controlada, Bella começou a sonhar como seria o Natal com pequenas versões de Edward caçando presentes debaixo de uma enorme árvore decorada. Seria barulhento e caótico, mais ou menos como um dia na sua sala de aula, por isso ela gostava tanto de lecionar. Gostava da confusão criada em ambientes cheios de crianças.

Quem sabe Edward também gostasse.

Bella fez uma pequena careta ao se lembrar de Edward conversando com seus alunos, agindo como se estivesse numa reunião de trabalho. Talvez só precisasse de um pouco mais de prática. Tinha que entender que não poderia aplicar os princípios da gestão empresarial na criação dos filhos. Ele era grego, portanto o gosto pela família deveria estar no seu DNA.

Talvez isso desse certo.

Ao menos tinham que tentar.

Como ela poderia olhar para o filho e dizer que nunca nem tentara?

Bella engoliu em seco quando a _limusine _estacionou diante de um grande pátio onde se destacava uma bela fonte. Na primeira vez que chegara à vila de Edward, em Corfu, ela ficara chocada com o tamanho e a elegância da residência. Como crescera em uma casa pequena, ela achara a luxuosa vila no Mediterrâneo bem intimidante.

E continuava achando.

Bella desceu do carro receosa, e tentou não se esquecer de deixar suas coisas espalhadas pela casa impecavelmente arrumada.

— O sr. Cullen mandou avisar que está terminando uma teleconferência e, dentro de cinco minutos, vai encontrá-la no terraço. — disse Jannis ao conduzi-la para dentro da vila enquanto Bella se deslumbrava com a casa que já conhecia, mas que continuava tão assustada quanto quatro anos atrás.

O piso da vila era todo de mármore, por isso Bella caminhou bem devagar e ficou feliz por ter decidido não usar o Christian Louboutin. _Bem que Edward poderia ter instalado um corrimão pela casa para maior segurança, _ela pensou.

Bella olhou para as várias obras de arte valiosíssimas e ficou apavorada com a possibilidade de quebrá-las sem querer. Não havia nada fora do lugar, tudo parecia estar no lugar certo, nada de jornais, livros, correspondência não lida, folhetos de publicidade ou xícaras de café esquecidas.

Bella se sentia passeando num museu e ficou aliviada quando Jannis a conduziu por um corredor que levava ao terraço. E, por mais que conhecesse aquela vista, ela ainda se espantava com a beleza da paisagem.

Um belíssimo jardim com espirradeiras cor-de-rosa e buganvílias descia suavemente pela encosta até se encontrar com a praia, que ficava num nível abaixo da casa.

Bella piscou com a luminosidade repentina do sol do meio-dia, e viu um iate à deriva no mar cintilante. Sentiu-se estranha, pois no dia anterior tinha acordado na sua casa e na sua cama, e agora estava de volta a ilha de Corfu com o sol batendo em seus olhos.

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta.

Ela havia deixado seus sonhos ali, em uma praia de areia muito branca e o gostoso barulho do mar.

— Fez boa viagem? — Bella se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz grave e rouca de Edward. Era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam desde aquele dia em sua cozinha. Seu corpo todo entrou em alerta e sua língua ficou presa no céu da boca ao se virar. O ar ficou carregado de eletricidade e, se um deles tocasse o outro, iria sair faísca.

De repente, ela desejou que houvesse mais gente na vila. Precisava de mais alguém para amenizar a atmosfera de sensualidade que ameaçava afogar os dois.

Ela não _queria _se afogar. Queria agir racionalmente, dominando seus impulsos.

Tentando ser cuidadosa, Bella lembrou que, desta vez, seria bem diferente da última. Estava mais amadurecida, não é mesmo?

Seu conto de fadas acabara _não _tendo um final feliz.

— A viagem foi muito bem. Nunca havia entrado num avião particular antes. E foi bem... reservado. — Ela estremeceu ao escutar as próprias palavras. _Nossa, Bella, diga algo mais inteligente do que isso. _Mas sua língua parecia estar enrolada e seu coração disparou. — Para ser sincera, eu me senti um pouco estranha.

— Estranha?

— Um pouco solitária. — Ela deu de ombros. — E sua funcionária não conversou comigo.

Edward abriu um sorriso com aqueles lábios que sabiam como enlouquecer as mulheres.

— Ela não é paga para conversar. Ela só está ali para cuidar do seu conforto.

— Mas eu precisava conversar.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Vou mandar alguém avisar a ela que seja mais falante.

— Não, não faça isso, não quero criar problemas para ela, eu só disse que não foi tão divertido quanto imaginei. Qual a finalidade de passear num avião particular se não temos com quem comentar, não é mesmo?

Edward olhou para ela sem acreditar, e estava claro que nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso antes.

—A finalidade — ele disse — é ter espaço e privacidade para se fazer o que quiser.

— Mas ninguém com quem fazer isso. — Bella percebeu que poderia estar sendo mal-agradecida, então resolveu consertar. — Mas foi ótimo não ter que ficar na fila para enfrentar a alfândega, e delicioso poder deitar no sofá.

— E você se deitou?

— Para não amassar o vestido. — Bella passou a mão sobre o vestido, e se perguntou por que algo tão simples como um vestido podia fazer alguém se sentir bem. — É de linho e eu não queria chegar como se tivesse saído de dentro da máquina de lavar roupas. Aliás, obrigada pela roupa tão legal. Como sabia que eu não tinha roupa para usar?

— Não sabia, só adivinhei.

— Adivinhou certo. — Bella riu sem graça. — Meu armário está cheio de roupas que não me cabem mais. Recuso-me a jogá-las fora achando que um dia vou voltar a entrar nelas.

— Espero que não — ele disse, olhando para o corpo dela e detendo-se em seus seios.

Isso deixou Bella sem jeito, então ela resolveu tirar o anel da bolsa.

— Tome, isto é seu. Este deve ser o serviço de entrega mais caro do mundo, mas aqui está. — Ela ficou segurando o diamante enorme e estranhando quando ele não o pegou. — Pegue, ele é seu.

— Eu lhe dei o anel.

— Não foi bem assim. Isto é, você _deu, _mas isso foi quando nós íamos nos casar. De qualquer forma, você o comprou de volta. — Bella o lembrou. — Por quatro milhões de dólares. E, se você acha que vou dizer que preferia ficar com o anel do que com o dinheiro, esqueça. Já gastei uma parte para investir num novo _playground. _Não vou poder lhe devolver o dinheiro, portanto você tem que ficar com o anel. Uma pessoa melhor do que eu talvez não ficasse com o dinheiro _nem _com o anel, mas descobri que não sou tão legal assim. Isso prova que eu fui seduzida pelo dinheiro.

Edward a observou curioso e sorriu.

— Então, de repente, tem quatro milhões de dólares e você gasta o dinheiro num _playground! _Acho que precisa de algumas lições sobre a verdadeira motivação de uma golpista, _agape mou._

Mesmo contrariada, tinha que admitir que aquele tom carinhoso fez o coração dela palpitar. Ou talvez tenha sido a sua voz grossa e macia. Isso seria bem mais fácil se ela não estivesse tão atraída por ele. Era difícil evitar alguma coisa que se queria demais.

Os dedos dela estavam impacientes para tocá-lo, mas ela os segurou.

— Eu não gastei _todo _o dinheiro, claro. Não teria sentido fazer um _playground _luxuoso. Mas encontrei um lindo trepa-trepa que vem junto com uma árvore e com uma casinha... — Bella começou a ficar nervosa. _Não o aborreça, Bella. _— Esqueça, são brinquedos lindos. E vamos colocar um piso especial durante as férias, para evitar que as crianças se machuquem ao cair... — A voz dela foi sumindo. — Não conte nada a eles. Eu inventei que era uma doação de um benfeitor anônimo.

— Eles não sabem que foi você que deu o dinheiro?

— Não. — Ela sorriu discretamente ao se lembrar da reunião na escola. — Todos queriam saber quem era o benfeitor. Faz bem doar dinheiro para uma boa causa, não é mesmo? Faz-nos sentir paz interior. Imagino que você sinta isso o tempo todo quando faz doações.

— Não faço doações diretamente, todas elas são feitas através da Fundação Cullen.

Bella estava abismada.

— Quer dizer que tem uma empresa só para fazer doações?

— Isso mesmo. Ela foi constituída com esta finalidade. Eles analisam nossas aplicações e nossos lucros, calculam o imposto devido e depois decidem o valor a ser doado.

— Você nem chega a conhecer as pessoas a quem ajuda?

— Nem sempre.

— Então também não sente essa paz interior depois de ajudar alguém?

Edward a fitou com olhos semiabertos.

— Confesso que essa "paz interior" não faz parte do meu repertório emocional.

— Mas, por ter ajudado muita gente, você já _deveria _ter sentido isso. — Era estranho conhecer este lado dele. Ou talvez fosse o homem que estava conhecendo agora que a estava deixando confusa. A experiência lhe dizia para ser cautelosa, mas seus instintos a mandavam se jogar nos braços dele. Provavelmente, por ele estar tão perto. O cheiro dele era estonteante e Bella começou a fraquejar, então esticou o braço para lhe entregar o anel.

— Quer fazer o favor de pegar o anel? Tenho até medo de segurá-lo depois de saber o quanto vale. Ainda bem que não soube antes. Teria ficado trancada em casa com ele.

— Coloque-o no dedo.

Bella o encarou em seguida e, por um momento, parecia que tudo ao redor deles deixara de existir. Será que ele disse... Será que quis dizer... Seu coração disparou. Ele não estava falando sério, estava? Será que estava propondo...

— O que... foi que você disse?

— Quero que use o anel. — E, num gesto decidido, ele pegou o anel da sua mão e o colocou no seu dedo anelar da sua mão direita.

Sua mão direita.

Bella ficou profundamente decepcionada e, de repente, ficou zangada consigo mesma. Qual era seu problema? Mesmo que ele a tivesse pedido em casamento, ela teria dito que não, não é mesmo? Depois do que acontecera da última vez, não iria se jogar nos braços dele sem mais nem menos. De jeito nenhum.

— Fica bem em você — disse Edward com a voz rouca e Bella conteve sua vontade de lhe dizer que tinha ficado ainda melhor na mão esquerda.

O diamante cintilou na luz do sol, deixando-a tão deslumbrada quanto há 4 anos. E, ao se lembrar de que o diamante não trouxera sorte para seu casamento, ela o tirou logo do dedo antes que seu cérebro tivesse as mesmas idéias que seu corpo estava tendo.

— Eu já lhe disse que já gastei o dinheiro. Não quero o anel. Não entendo o que está acontecendo, nem sei por que estou aqui. — Isso provavelmente seria a melhor desculpa para explicar o que ela estava sentindo, ela pensou com tristeza: na verdade, Edward a chamara e ela havia ido correndo.

— Eu queria conversar com você. Tem algumas coisas que quero lhe falar.

— Sim. —Bella pensou no filho que carregava. — Eu também tenho algumas coisas para lhe dizer. Uma, em especial, nada que... — De repente ela se sentiu muito nervosa. Qual seria a melhor maneira de lhe dizer isso? Começar a falar sobre família e crianças? — É um assunto importante, mas posso esperar. Fale você primeiro. — Ela precisava de mais tempo para criar coragem. Precisava de alguém como Alice do seu lado para lhe dar apoio.

_Precisava parar de pensar em sua própria infância._

— Coloque o anel de volta no dedo. Vou lhe servir algo para beber, parece estar com calor. — Edward se dirigiu até uma pequena mesa próxima à piscina, lindamente arrumada. — Aceita uma limonada?

Bella estava distraída pensando como lhe dar a notícia.

— Ah, sim, claro. — Enquanto isso, ela se perguntava o que ele poderia querer lhe falar e voltou a colocar o anel no dedo. — Então, li no jornal que você e sua namorada se separaram. Sinto muito sobre isso.

— Não, você não sente — ele disse sorrindo ao servi-la de limonada.

— Tudo bem, estou tentando _sentir _pena porque não quero ser uma pessoa má. Mas tenho pena dela, de certa forma. Tenho pena de toda mulher que você dispensa. Eu sei bem o que é isso. É como se pisássemos em falso no último degrau da escada e caíssemos lá de cima.

— É mesmo assim tão ruim?

— É, sim, parece que quebramos uma parte vital do corpo. Será que posso retirar os gominhos do limão?

— Gominhos?

— Gominhos do limão. — Bella começou a pescar os pedacinhos de limão dentro do copo com o canudo. — Não me dou bem com estes gominhos.

— Vou informar à equipe da cozinha sobre suas preferências.

— _Equipe? _Nossa, de quantas pessoas você precisa para fazer uma limonada? — Ela deu um gole e suspirou. — Na verdade, está uma delícia. Mesmo com os gominhos. Legal, isto tudo está muito bom, o jatinho, as roupas a limonada, mas não pense que vou perdoá-lo, Edward. Continuo achando que você é um completo b... — sua língua enrolou com a palavra — bip.

— Você me acha um bip? O quê é um bip?

— É o som que substitui uma palavra que não quero dizer em voz alta. — Bella retirou mais alguns gominhos de limão do seu copo com ajuda do canudo. — Na televisão, costumam soar um bip quando alguém diz um palavrão. Estou fazendo o mesmo.

— Qual o palavrão que pretendia usar?

— Você é inteligente, Edward. Descubra sozinho.

— Você não conhece nenhum?

— Claro que conheço. — Bella tomou um gole da limonada. — Mas prefiro ser cautelosa com meus hábitos para não deixar escapar uma palavra feia diante das crianças. Tento nunca xingar, nem quando me provocam.

— Lembro-me de quando você me chamou de canalha.

— Na verdade, foi você quem disse isso, eu apenas concordei. — Bella encostou o copo no próprio braço para ver se conseguia se refrescar um pouco. — Então, por que me fez vir aqui trazer o anel? Por que não usou um _courrier _ou algum funcionário seu? Não acredito que estejam todos ocupados preparando limonada.

— Não queria o anel, eu queria você.

O coração de, Bella deu uma cambalhota e ela pôs o copo sobre a mesa, pois suas mãos tremiam muito.

— Mas há quatro anos atrás você não me quis.

— Sim, eu quis.

— Que maneira estranha de mostrar isso.

— Você foi a primeira mulher que pedi em casamento.

— Mas não fui a última.

— Eu _não _pedi Irina em casamento.

— Mas pretendia fazer isto.

— Não quero mais ouvir o nome dela. Ela não tem nenhuma relevância em nosso relacionamento. Conte-me a razão destas olheiras pretas.

_Isso mesmo, mude de assunto, _Bella pensou, mal-humorada. Ele não queria falar sobre Irina, obviamente.

— Estou com estas olheiras por sua causa. Lutar com você é desgastante.

— Então pare de lutar.

Bella não entendia o motivo de seu coração agir de maneira diferente de seu cérebro. Sim, ele era lindo. Tudo nele fora feito para seduzir uma mulher, desde os ombros largos até o sombreado de pêlos saindo pela camisa aberta. Bella foi dominada pelo desejo, e seu corpo reagia contrariando suas emoções.

_Seleção natural, _ela pensou consigo mesma, arranjando uma desculpa pela forma como se sentia. Pensou que era geneticamente programada para se sentir atraída pelos mais fortes e mais poderosos do sexo masculino. E Edward Cullen reunia todas estas qualidades.

Bella sentia-se afundar, mas não pretendia cair sem lutar.

Bancaria a tola como fizera na primeira vez? Se entregando a um homem que não a queria? Não, de jeito nenhum. Nem sabendo que tinha um filho seu na barriga.

— Se espera que eu me entregue a você, ficará desapontado. Nunca serei submissa.

— Não preciso de submissão. O que quero é honestidade.

— Vindo de você, é surpreendente. Quando foi que me disse o que realmente sentia?

— Encontro muita dificuldade para me abrir. Não sou como você, que fala abertamente tudo que está sentindo e no momento em que sente.

— Só sei lidar com as coisas assim — disse Bella.

— E eu lido com as coisas do meu jeito. Sempre agi dessa forma. Nunca senti necessidade de confiar.

Bella tomou mais um gole da limonada e pensou sobre as diferenças entre eles.

— Então é melhor eu voltar para casa.

— Não. Ainda _tenho _coisas para conversar com você. Coisas que deveria ter dito há quatro anos.

A julgar pelo tom dele, ela não ia gostar de ouvir. Bella se perguntou se não deveria lhe contar logo que estava grávida antes que ele dissesse algo que a magoasse.

— Será que vou passar a odiá-lo depois de ouvir o que tem a dizer?

— Achei que já me odiava.

— De fato. Neste caso, é melhor falar logo o que tem a dizer. — Bella deu de ombros. Qualquer coisa que dissesse, não faria diferença para ela. Mas, pelo visto, era algo importante, pois isso deve ter sido o motivo de ele não ter aparecido no dia do casamento deles. Ela também notou que ele estava visivelmente tenso.

— Fale logo, Edward. Não gosto de tanto suspense assim. E detesto ver aqueles programas de TV quando o sujeito diz, "e o vencedor é...", e depois levam um tempo enorme para dar a resposta que você tanto espera. Pelo amor de Deus, fale logo. — Bella percebeu que ele olhava para ela como se ela fosse demente. — O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada?

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Você _nunca _diz o que eu espero que você diga.

— Só quero que fale logo antes que eu morra de curiosidade! Eu o envergonho? Falo demais? Sou bagunceira demais? — Bella fez uma careta pensando em seus outros pecados que poderiam tê-lo assustado. — Eu como demais?

— Eu amo seu corpo e acho encantadora sua mania de deixar cair as roupas pelo chão, e sempre fiquei fascinado por sua habilidade de dizer exatamente o que passa em sua cabeça, sem censura, e _nunca _me deixou envergonhado.

— Nunca envergonhei você? Nem uma única vez?

— Nem uma vez. — Ele olhou para os lábios dela. — Mas sei que a envergonhei várias vezes.

Bella ficou ruborizada.

— Só quando fizemos aquilo em plena luz do dia. Por que será que dizem _plena _luz do dia? — Bella continuou tagarelando nervosa e só parou quando ele passou a mão pelo rosto dele e balançou a cabeça em desespero.

— Estou tentando falar para você uma coisa, e não é muito fácil.

— Então fale! Não é bom ficar tão estressado. Faz mal para as artérias. — As mãos dela estavam molhadas de suor, parecia que estava esperando o resultado de algum exame. Talvez ele tivesse fugido depois que ela revelara sua idade. Talvez estivesse preocupado por ela ser tão jovem. Ou achara que o relacionamento deles era muito agitado. Então, se era problema de idade, agora já estava resolvido, não? Ela já estava mais velha. As crianças da sua turma achavam que era uma anciã. Provavelmente era mais desinibida. E, ao pensar do encontro deles em sua cozinha, ela se encheu de desejo. _Sim, ela era bem menos inibida._

Ela só precisava lhe garantir que tinha amadurecido. Ele pediria desculpas. Ela ficaria magoada, mas o perdoaria. Novamente, ela se encheu de esperanças.

— Na manhã do dia do nosso casamento, eu li uma entrevista sua em uma revista de celebridades. Você falou sobre tudo que queria, estava tudo lá na revista.

Cheia de fantasias sobre o futuro, Bella tentou se lembrar exatamente do que dizia naquela entrevista.

—A imprensa estava toda atrás de mim. Aparentemente, como você nunca mostrou interesse em se casar, passei a ser o foco das atenções.

_Ele ficaria muito feliz quando soubesse do bebê, _ela pensou, toda sonhadora.

E eles seriam felizes para sempre. Ela o pediria para comprar uma casinha em Little Molting, assim poderia retomar as aulas em setembro. Logo que a criança nascesse, eles voltariam para Corfu para criar o filho deles no meio das oliveiras.

Ela sorriu para Edward, mas ele não sorriu de volta.

Seu rosto sério parecia uma estátua grega.

— Você disse que tudo que queria era uma família. Disse que gostaria de ter quatro filhos.

— Isso mesmo. — Bella conjeturou se não seria a hora certa de lhe revelar a verdade. — Ao menos quatro.

Edward murmurou alguma coisa em grego e depois levou a mão ao pescoço.

— Quando li a entrevista, entendi que tínhamos entrado nessa relação sem planejar o nosso futuro. Pensamos apenas no presente. Não discutimos o que queríamos e eu não sabia o que você queria, até descobrir isso lendo a revista. Só então eu soube que queríamos coisas diferentes.

— É mesmo? Sinceramente, eu preferia que você falasse logo. Eu esqueci que você era grego. Vocês sempre têm famílias grandes, não é mesmo? Quatro filhos deve ser pouco para você. Podemos ter mais. Isso não será um problema para mim. Quantos você pensou em ter?

Edward fechou os olhos para se controlar.

— Bella...

— Isto não será um problema, eu adoro crianças. Nem vou exigir que troque fraldas, contanto que me ajude com as outras coisas.

— Bella... — Ele a pegou pelos ombros para fazê-la parar de falar e ouvi-lo. — Eu não quero uma família grande. — Ele fez uma pausa como se quisesse que ela entendesse suas palavras. — Não quero família alguma.

— Mas...

— Estou tentando lhe dizer que não quero filhos. Nunca os quis.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO CINCO

— Theos_ mou, _faça alguma coisa! — Assustado, Edward fitava o médico da região. O sujeito parecia ter uns 70 anos e funcionar em apenas duas velocidades: lenta e parada. Enfiando a mão no bolso da calça para tirar o celular, Edward se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para buscar um bom médico em Atenas. — Ela bateu a cabeça com muita força!

— Ela ficou inconsciente?

Completamente sem paciência, Edward tentou se lembrar do momento em que Bella bateu com a cabeça no piso escorregadio.

— Não, ela até me xingou diversas vezes antes de cair. Depois disso, eu a levei para o quarto e, desde então, ela está inconsciente.

O médico o fitou e pôs a mão sobre a testa de Bella.

— Por que ela caiu?

— Ela escorregou no chão quando começou a correr.

— E por que ela correu?

— Ficou aborrecida. — Edward trincou os dentes se perguntando por que estava respondendo às perguntas desse médico tão velho que devia ter conhecido Hipócrates pessoalmente. — _Eu a _aborreci.

O médico não parecia surpreso com a confissão de Edward, e pegou uns comprimidos em sua maleta.

— Pelo visto, nada mudou, então. Eu fui chamado para ver Isabella no dia do casamento dela, o casamento que nunca houve.

Pelo visto, embora lento, ele tinha uma memória perfeita. Edward rangeu os dentes. Tudo hoje estava contribuindo para ele se sentir mal.

— Bella precisou de um médico?

— Ela estava em estado de choque e a imprensa estava judiando da coitada.

— Deveria ter ignorado eles — disse Edward, zangado.

— Como? Você é um homem grande e sabe intimidar as pessoas — disse o médico com toda a calma. — Não creio que Isabella tenha sido rude com uma única pessoa em toda a sua vida. Mesmo quando passou por tudo aquilo, ela foi muito educada comigo. Deixá-la enfrentando sozinha a imprensa foi o mesmo que jogar carne aos tubarões.

Edward estava arrasado.

— Posso não ter enfrentado isso tão bem quanto deveria.

— Você não enfrentou e ponto. Mas isso não me surpreende. O que realmente me surpreendeu foi você ter pedido esta moça em casamento. — O médico fechou sua maleta com sua mão enrugada pelo tempo e pelo sol. — Lembrei-me da época em que você vinha passar temporadas aqui com sua avó. Lembro-me de um verão em particular, quando tinha apenas 6 anos. Você sofreu um trauma terrível e ficou sem falar durante um mês.

Assustado, Edward deu um passo atrás.

— Obrigado por vir tão depressa — ele disse friamente e notou o olhar pensativo do médico.

— Às vezes — o médico disse calmamente — quando uma situação nos afeta demais, é aconselhável examinar os fatos com imparcialidade e lidar com seus medos de forma racional.

— Está dizendo que sou irracional?

— Só acho que você foi uma vítima infeliz do péssimo relacionamento de seus pais.

Com as emoções em ebulição, Edward se dirigiu à porta do quarto e a abriu.

— Obrigado pelo conselho — ele disse com educação, tentando se controlar.— Mas eu realmente preciso saber quanto tempo Bella vai ficar desacordada.

— Ela não está desacordada. — O médico pegou sua maleta e se encaminhou para a porta. — Ela está somente deitada com os olhos fechados. Acredito que ela simplesmente não quer falar com você. — E, francamente, eu não a culpo.

— Abra os olhos, Bella.

Bella manteve os olhos fechados, ignorando suas ordens.

Ela pretendia ficar ali deitada, em segurança, até descobrir como sair dessa enrascada.

_Ele não queria ter filhos. _Exatamente como seu pai, a história estava se repetindo.

_Como ela pudera ser tão idiota? Como ela não havia percebido?_

— Só porque você não está olhando para mim não quer dizer que eu não esteja aqui. — A voz dele parecia desesperada e culpada. — Precisamos conversar. Olhe para mim.

Conversar sobre o quê?

Ele não queria filhos e ela estava grávida. No seu entender, a conversa estava terminada antes mesmo de começar.

O que fazer agora?

Ela teria que criar o filho deles inteiramente sozinha.

Arrasada com aquela situação, Bella apertou bem os olhos na esperança de poder fazer uma mágica e voltar para a sua casinha em Little Molting, e se isolar do mundo.

Em meio a sua crise de pânico, Bella ouviu Edward dizer alguma coisa em grego. Em seguida, ele a virou de costas e se abaixou para beijá-la. Bella estava toda rígida com o choque, mas sentiu quando ele passou a ponta da língua nos seus lábios e a beijou com tanta suavidade que ela soltou um gemido de desespero.

— Saia de cima de mim, seu miserável... — Ela o socou no peito. — _Odeio _você, odeio o chão da sua casa todo escorregadio. Estou ferida por dentro _e _por fora.

Edward agarrou seus punhos e os segurou para cima, nos travesseiros.

— Sempre pensei que você fosse contra a violência.

— Isso foi antes de conhecer você.

Em vez de responder, ele a beijou com carinho.

— Sinto muito que tenha caído. E também sinto que tenha se machucado.

Bella tentou virar o rosto, mas ele a segurou.

— Você me machucou bem mais. E _pare _de me beijar. Como ousa me beijar diante de uma situação tão complicada e impossível... e saia de _cima _de mim!

Ela tentou se livrar dele, mas Edward usou seu peso para segurá-la na cama.

— Para o bem de nós dois, fique quieta — ele disse entre os dentes. Bella o fitou, mas ele estava irredutível.

— Você não está jogando limpo. — Bella precisava ficar longe dele. Precisava de espaço para pensar no que seria melhor para o bebê.

— Eu jogo para ganhar.

— Bem, eu não estou mais no jogo. Eu desisto. Eu me rendo. — Bella se contorceu toda para se desvencilhar dele, mas Edward a segurou pelo quadril e a prendeu na cama.

— Pare de se mexer, Bella. Sei que aborreci você, mas queria ser honesto. Você disse que queria saber o que eu estava pensando.

— E como poderia imaginar que você pensava esse tipo de coisa? — Ela tentou se levantar, mas, ao se movimentar, ela se encostava nele, então resolveu ficar quieta. — Você é grego! Você deveria querer um monte de filhos.

— Eu não quero — ele disse cauteloso.

— Eu percebi. — Bella gemeu e fechou os olhos apertados. Esta situação era tão inesperada que ela não sabia como enfrentá-la. Bella precisava de tempo para resolver sua vida. Por mais que isto lhe custasse, esta era uma ocasião em que não poderia falar o que estava na sua mente. Não, desta vez ela precisava pensar bastante, elaborar um plano estratégico e colocá-lo em prática cuidadosamente. Quando chegasse a hora, ela lhe revelaria a verdade.

Assim que ela tomasse uma decisão, comunicaria a ele, nunca antes disso.

Edward passou a mão delicadamente sobre o machucado na sua testa.

— Você devia tomar o remédio que o médico deixou.

— Não posso.

— Por que não?

— Porque não posso tomar remédios. Não me pergunte por quê.

— Mas é para melhorar a sua dor. — Edward parecia confuso. — Só tem que engolir, qual o problema?

— Não quero tomar.

— Por quê?

— Já disse para não me perguntar!

— Tome-os, Bella.

— _Não, _porque não quero fazer nada que possa prejudicar o bebê! —As palavras saíram da sua boca sem controle e Bella sentiu raiva dele. — Eu não queria dizer isto. Eu não estava preparada para lhe contar ainda! Eu _falei _para você não me perguntar, mas você insistiu tanto! Vou fazer um treinamento de autocontrole.

Edward parecia ter levado um tiro na cabeça.

— Um bebê?

— Estou grávida, entendeu? Estou esperando um filho seu. — Ela deu um grito agudo. — O filho que você não quer. Então deve concordar comigo quando digo que estamos num beco sem saída.

Edward entrou na sua Ferrari, pálido e trêmulo, ligou o motor e pisou no acelerador.

_Um bebê?_

A palavra ecoava em sua mente junto com tudo que isso envolvia. Uma criança dependendo dele. Uma criança que dependia dele para ser feliz. _Uma criança chorando sozinha._

Edward estava todo suado no rosto, praguejando em grego e acelerando seu carro como se estivesse participando de uma corrida.

Só quando soou uma buzina foi que ele caiu em si.

Ele pisou no freio do carro, parando no alto da colina e olhou para a casa depois da plantação de oliveiras.

Bella estava em algum lugar lá embaixo, provavelmente fazendo as malas e chorando.

Edward praguejou e desviou o olhar, tentando usar a lógica em uma situação que não exigia nenhuma.

Um bebê. Ele havia evitado esta situação toda a sua vida.

No entanto, agora estava lá.

Por que fora tão relapso?

Mas ele sabia a resposta para isso. Bastou ver Bella para perder a razão. Sua vida era rigorosamente organizada, mas sempre que se aproximava de Bella ele agia de forma contrária.

No entanto, nunca encontraria uma mulher mais adequada para ele, por mais que procurasse.

Ela queria quatro filhos.

Edward começou a suar por todos os poros. _Aceite ao menos um, _ele disse a si mesmo. _Isso já seria um bom começo._

Um bebê. Um bebê dependendo dele. Um bebê cujo futuro de felicidade estava totalmente em suas mãos.

Até hoje, Edward nunca soubera o que era sentir medo de verdade. Mas, agora, neste exato momento, ele soube o que era medo.

Medo de decepcionar a criança.

Medo de decepcionar Bella.

Se ele errasse, a criança sofreria. E ele conhecia bem essa sensação.

— _Theos mou, _o que está fazendo de pé? Você devia estar deitada, descansando. — Edward estava na porta e Bella limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, aliviada por ele ainda estar vivo. Felizmente, ele não fez nenhuma idiotice como se jogar do penhasco. Estava vivo, portanto ela não teria que se culpar por sua morte. Podia sentir raiva sem se preocupar.

Bella se virou e viu Edward em pé na porta do quarto como se tivesse acabado de escapar de um acidente automobilístico. Assustada, ela procurou por algum ferimento. Talvez ele _tivesse _mesmo jogado o carro lá de cima.

Quem se feriu na cabeça foi ela, mas o estado dele era bem pior. Logo depois que recebera a notícia da gravidez, ele pulara da cama e saíra correndo.

Agora ele estava de volta. Mas sua aparência era lastimável.

Seu cabelo, sempre bem penteado, estava alvoroçado, e sua camisa, toda amassada. Mas, como resultado final, ele estava ainda mais sedutor, e Bella sentiu o coração disparar.

Edward conseguia ficar ainda mais atraente quando se sentia vulnerável do que quando se encontrava totalmente controlado.

Bella quis correr para consolá-lo, mas se lembrou em tempo de que a situação deles já estava bastante complicada.

Tudo teria sido mais fácil se ele não tivesse voltado.

Ela detestava a maneira como ele a fazia se sentir. Esse era o homem que a abandonou no altar. O homem que tinha acabado de dizer que não queria filhos.

Então por que ela queria abraçá-lo?

— Achei que você não ia voltar tão cedo. Geralmente, quando foge, você demora uns quatro anos para reaparecer. — Em seguida, Bella se virou de costas para não correr o risco de chorar na frente dele e voltou a fazer a mala. Indiferentemente do que Edward fazia ou dizia, ele ainda era o homem mais bonito que ela já conhecera e só de estar no mesmo ambiente que ele já era motivo para o pulso dela acelerar. — Jannis disse que você saiu com a Ferrari. — Bella resolveu se calar, pois estava determinada a não revelar sua preocupação. Ela chegou a procurar por Jannis para saber se havia penhascos por perto. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu moro aqui.—Edward empurrou a porta com o pé e se aproximou dela. — Quanto a este bebê...

— O _meu _bebê, não se refira e ele como _este _bebê. — Seu coração ficou apertado e ela tentou socar um sapato dentro da mala. — Por que esta coisa não cabe aqui?

— Porque você não fez a mala direito.

— A vida é curta demais para isso! É curta demais para um monte de coisa. Entre elas, estar com você. Gostaria de nunca ter vendido seu anel estúpido, nunca ter vindo a Corfu de férias e jamais ter escorregado na droga do chão da sua casa!

— Está tudo na ordem errada — disse Edward, fitando-a confuso.

— Não me importo se estava na ordem errada. Engravidar de um filho seu depois de terminada a relação também está na ordem errada! Aliás, quase tudo na minha vida parece estar na ordem errada. A maioria das pessoas pensa antes de agir. — Bella sentou-se sobre a mala e conseguiu fechá-la. — Eu tenho o hábito de agir antes de pensar. — Arrasada, Bella caiu sentada na cama e viu que Edward olhava para ela horrorizado.

— Você está _muito _zangada e eu entendo isso, mas não se esqueça de que quando eu disse aquilo eu _não _sabia que você estava grávida.

— Que diferença isso faz?

— Não pretendia magoá-la.

— O que é pior. Isso significa que você estava falando sério, portanto estamos numa enrascada. — Bella ficou de pé e puxou a mala, mas logo fechou os olhos, pois se sentiu tonta. — Saia daqui, Edward, antes que eu o mate e esconda seu corpo debaixo de uma oliveira.

— Não devia levantar peso.

— Está bem, em vez de carregar, eu arrasto seu corpo até lá.

— Eu estava me referindo à mala.

— Claro, eu sabia disso. Mas a mala tem rodinhas. Posso puxá-la até Little Molting se for preciso. — Bella agarrou a mala e jurou nunca mais se envolver com homem nenhum, principalmente com gregos brilhantes cujo intelecto superior a faziam se sentir do tamanho de um grão de areia. Como ela não percebera que ele não queria filhos? Como não detectara isso?

O que deveria fazer agora?

Estava esperando um filho que ele não queria. A declaração dele já devia ter enterrado todos os sentimentos dela.

Mas, não.

Ela ainda era louca por ele. Amava-o tanto quanto há quatro anos.

Bella queria que o amor pudesse ser ligado e desligado com a mesma facilidade de um iPod, e se perguntou o que ele teria que fazer para ela deixar de gostar dele.

Será que não tinha dignidade?

_Foi assim que minha mãe se sentiu quando soube que teria um bebê de um homem que não tinha interesse em ser pai?, _ela pensou.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos e disse algo em grego.

— Eu me sinto culpado por nunca nem pensar que você poderia estar _grávida. _— A voz ele estava rouca. — Nem me ocorreu. Nós nem...quero dizer, deixamos sim, mas foi apenas uma vez. Daquela vez na mesa da sua cozinha.

— Quanto romantismo, não é mesmo? — Bella comentou com sarcasmo para em seguida ficarem em silêncio, até Edward pigarrear.

— Eu a engravidei naquela única vez?

— Parece que sim. Tomara que nosso filho nunca pergunte como, ou onde, foi concebido.

— Pensei que você tomava pílula anticoncepcional.

— Enganou-se. Me passa aquele sapato, por favor.

— Sapato? — Distraído, Edward acompanhou o dedo dela e viu um sapato de salto alto, cor-de-rosa, debaixo da cama.

— Não devia usar este sapato com sua dificuldade de se equilibrar.

— Não tenho dificuldade para me equilibrar. — Bella abriu a mala. Colocou o sapato e tentou não deixar nada escapar lá de dentro. — Tenho um problema com seu piso.

— Por que não estava tomando pílula? — Edward olhou para baixo para se concentrar na parte da conversa que interessava a ele.

— Porque não precisava. Parece que sou geneticamente programada para me entregar apenas aos seres inferiores. Se encontrar com um homem decente, honesto, do tipo "família" perto de mim, eu fico cega. Agora você pode bater no seu peito e fazer todas as outras coisas que vocês, homens da caverna, machos alfa, fazem. — Bella já ia pegar na mala de novo quando viu a mão forte e bronzeada tocar na sua mão. — Não me toque. O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Estou fazendo o que nós, homens da caverna, machos alfa, fazemos — ele respondeu. — Como levantar objetos pesados. Se você quer, eu a levantarei.

— Mas é apenas uma mala, não um pedaço de parede. Eu agüento.

— Não quero que você faça nada que possa prejudicar este bebê.

— _Meu _bebê. _Meu _bebê, Edward! Pare de chamá-lo de _este _bebê. E se ele estiver ouvindo você? — Bella sentiu a tensão explodir dentro dela, agravada pelo medo de se expressar. — Será que ele _sabe _que você não o quer?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

— Nunca diga isso. Tudo bem. Devo admitir que eu não queria isso, não escolheria isso, mas aconteceu e é minha responsabilidade. Não vou fugir disso.

— Esqueça. Não quero obrigá-lo a empurrar um carrinho de bebê como se fosse um prisioneiro de guerra. Prefiro assumir isso sozinha.

— _Theos mou, _estou sendo sincero com você! Era isso que você queria, não é mesmo? E se eu disser que estou entusiasmado com este bebê, acreditaria em mim?

— Não. — Bella conteve as lágrimas.

— Pois é. Estou lhe dizendo agora como me sinto, de verdade. Isto foi um choque pra mim. — O cabelo de Edward, todo desgrenhado, era uma prova do choque que levou. — Mas vou enfrentar isso. Jamais deixaria este bebê sem um pai.

— _Meu _bebê! — Bella gritou e pôs as mãos sobre a barriga. — Se chamá-lo de _este _bebê novamente eu lhe dou um soco.-

Edward respirou fundo antes de falar.

— Que tal _nosso _bebê? — ele falou com a voz rouca e um brilho estranho nos olhos ao fitar a barriga de Bella. — O que você acha de chamarmos de _nosso _bebê?

— Parece uma piada de mau gosto. — Bella pegou o telefone. — Como faço para comprar uma passagem aérea? Preciso falar um mínimo de grego.

A resposta de Edward foi pegar o telefone das mãos dela com delicadeza.

— Você já tem um mínimo de grego — ele disse. — Tem a mim. E eu não tenho a menor idéia de como fazer para comprar uma passagem. Nunca comprei. E você não vai comprar, você vai ficar aqui até resolvermos isso. E _pare _de falar em partir. Se o bebê puder ouvi-la, ele vai estar muito inseguro a esta altura.

— E o que é que precisamos resolver? Estou grávida e você não quer ter filhos, e, por mais que você se engane, vai fazer a coisa certa. Aliás, por que motivo você não quer ter filhos? — Exausta com o dilema que enfrentava, Bella o fitou exasperada. — Será que o seu ego é assim tão frágil? Que tipo de playboy bilionário egoísta e mal-humorado é você que não pode esquecer holofótes por um tempo para ter um filho?

Edward a fitou, bastante pálido.

— Do tipo que sabe exatamente o que é conviver com um pai egoísta e mal-humorado — ele falou secamente. — Do tipo que jurou que nunca, jamais, estragaria a vida de uma criança. Do tipo que viveu um verdadeiro inferno.

_Inspire... expire, _disse Bella para si mesma, desejando que Alice estivesse ali abanando para ela.

Chocada com a confissão de Edward, Bella estava completamente arrasada e seu projeto de pegar um avião e voltar para casa foi implodido pela revelação inesperada sobre a infância dele.

Mas permanecer ali não fazia sentido, ou fazia?

Se o relacionamento deles estava terminado.

Mas a lembrança das suas feições tensas não saía da cabeça dela. E as palavras também: _do tipo que jurou que nunca, jamais, estragaria a vida de uma criança._

Arrasada, ela ficou ali sentada dizendo para si mesma que a única coisa que importava era o bebê. Precisava pensar no bebê em primeiro lugar. No entanto...

— Pelo amor de Deus. — Bella tirou o sapato e andou descalça pelo piso de madeira, onde ela escorregara, e no terraço. Ele disse que, se ela quisesse conversar, ele estaria lá fora.

Legal, poderiam conversar, por cinco minutos. Ela iria se certificar de que ele estava bem e depois iria embora.

Descalça, Bella não fez barulho algum ao chegar no terraço, então ela ficou ali parada, por alguns segundos, intrigada, pois não havia nenhum sinal dele.

Em seguida, ela ouviu um barulho de água vindo da piscina.

Virou-se em direção à piscina viu Edward nadando e tentando se livrar da frustração enquanto dava fortes braçadas dentro d'água.

O corpo de Edward pulsava com força e poder fazendo Bella sentir um arrepio ao se lembrar de quando teve aquela energia toda voltada para ela. Bella não queria se juntar a ele na piscina, então sentou-se na beira de uma espreguiçadeira para esperar por ele.

A vista dali era belíssima, do jardim até o mar de um azul deslumbrante. Em condições normais, a paz do lugar teria acalmado Bella, mas, na atual conjuntura, com Edward em sua linha de visão, ela foi incapaz de sentir-se calma.

Depois de nadar exaustivamente, Edward saiu da piscina, tirou o excesso de água do rosto com a mão e foi ao encontro de Bella.

Ela logo se afastou.

— Pode ficar por aí. Só... só vim ver se você estava bem.

— E por que não estaria?

— Porque falou sobre assuntos que não costuma falar. Só queria ter certeza de que você estava bem.

— É seu jeito, Bella — ele disse. — Você me odeia, mas acha que devo estar chateado, então tem que ver se estou bem.

— Não quero ter sua morte em minha consciência. — Bella estava tendo dificuldade de se concentrar diante daqueles músculos em exposição, por isso desviou o olhar. — Deixe-me ver se entendi corretamente. Você não quer ter filhos porque tem medo de magoá-los, é isso mesmo?

— Sim.

Bella esperou que ele se abrisse mais. Como ele ficou quieto, ela o interrogou:

— Seu pai foi egoísta? Ele o magoou?

— Sim.

— Será que não sabe dizer nada além de "sim"? — Bella perguntou exasperada. — "Sim" não me diz grande coisa sobre seus sentimentos. Tudo bem, esqueça — ela balbuciou. — Já entendi que você não quer falar sobre isso. Seja o que for, isso causou um bloqueio emocional em você. Ouvi quando você conversou com o médico, mas não entendi o significado daquilo. Você prefere ignorar isso, fingindo que não aconteceu, porque é assim que funciona com você. O problema é que não funciona comigo. A última vez em que brinquei com jogos de adivinhação, eu imaginei tudo errado. Eu imaginei que você simplesmente decidiu que não me queria, que eu era muito inexperiente ou qualquer outra coisa.

— Eu adorava o fato de você ser inexperiente. — Edward prendeu uma toalha na cintura e Bella engoliu em seco, tentando se concentrar em outra parte do seu corpo.

— Exatamente. O que prova que sou péssima ao tentar ler sua mente. E você não me diz o que se passa na sua cabeça. Portanto, é melhor desistirmos.

— Nós não vamos desistir. Mas você tem razão, é um assunto que encontro grande dificuldade para falar. — Ele se serviu de água de um jarro que estava na mesa ao lado. — O que quer saber?

— Tudo! Quero entender você.

— Meus pais viviam um casamento desastroso — Edward falou olhando para dentro do copo que tinha nas mãos. — Minha mãe teve um caso, meu pai a deixou e eu fui obrigado a escolher com quem queria morar. — Ele levou o copo à boca enquanto Bella absorvia lentamente as informações em seu cérebro.

— Você teve que escolher entre um dos dois? Mas quantos anos você tinha?

— Seis anos. Fiquei em uma sala onde me perguntaram com quem eu queria ficar. Sabia que qualquer uma das escolhas seria ruim para eles. — Edward pousou o copo na mesa com ar sério. — Decidi ficar com a minha mãe. Estava preocupado com a reação dela se eu fosse morar com meu pai. Entre os dois, a mais vulnerável era ela. Ela havia me dito que morreria se me perdesse, e nenhuma criança de 6 anos quer que a mãe morra.

Seis? Forçaram uma criança de 6 anos a escolher com quem queria ficar? Bella estava estarrecida.

— Isso é um chocante. E seu pai? Ele não percebeu em que situação terrível você foi colocado?

— Para um grego, o filho é seu bem mais precioso. Para o meu pai, eu fiz a escolha errada e ele nunca me perdoou por isso.

— Mas...

— Eu morri, para ele. Nunca mais nos vimos.

Edward olhou sério para ela. E, pela primeira vez, não havia deboche nem graça em seus olhos. Apenas uma determinação ferrenha.

— Não quero nunca na minha vida prejudicar uma criança. E isso acontece com muita freqüência. Então agora você entende minha reação quando soube que você queria ter quatro filhos. Foi um choque para mim.

— Você podia ter me contado.

— Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar, não é mesmo? Nossa comunicação era basicamente física. Chamar nosso relacionamento de turbilhão era pouco.

— Eu falei bastante — Bella balbuciou, sentindo-se culpada. Ela realmente nunca o perguntou sobre sua vida e nem sobre sua família. Pensava apenas em seus sonhos, não nos dele. — Você parecia tão confiante que eu nem me preocupei. Parecia que você sabia exatamente o que queria da vida.

— E sabia mesmo. Pelo menos, achei que sim. — Edward colocou Bella de pé e a puxou para si. —As coisas mudam. A vida nos apresenta algumas surpresas.

Descalça, Bella mal chegava seu ombro. Por um momento breve, ela apoiou a testa em seu peito e sentiu o cheiro estonteante da pele bronzeada de Edward.

— Tem razão, a vida nos prepara algumas surpresas. Isto não se parece com um conto de fadas.

—Alguns contos de fadas — ele disse rindo — são bem malvados, _agape mou. _Lembra-se daquele da bruxa malvada e da fada madrinha?

— A fada madrinha era boazinha. Você estava se referindo à madrasta malvada.

— Ela também. Eu lhe disse que seria um péssimo pai, confundo as histórias todas. — Edward levantou-lhe o queixo. — Como está sua cabeça?

— Doendo, assim como o resto do corpo. Parece que fui pisoteada por uma manada de bois. Nunca mais vou usar sapato na sua casa. — Mas o que mais doía era o coração dela, ao pensar em Edward. A criancinha que foi obrigada a fazer uma escolha difícil entre pais que eram egoístas demais para pensar nele. E também nela mesma, que teria que fazer uma escolha igualmente difícil.

Partir para viver sem ele ou ficar e arriscar-se a ser abandonada novamente?

Bella não sabia o que fazer, que decisão tomar.

Edward passou o dedo delicadamente no lábio inferior de Bella.

— Nunca mais vai usar sapato? E quanto às roupas? Talvez seja melhor não usá-las também.

— Não faça isto. Não consigo pensar quando faz isto. — Bella tentou se desvencilhar de Edward, mas ele a segurou com firmeza. — Estou completamente confusa agora. Sempre imaginei que você fosse uma pessoa bem resolvida e emocionalmente equilibrada.

— Na minha vida profissional, eu sou assim. — Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e depois pelo rosto. — Só minha vida pessoal é que é confusa.

A confissão surpreendentemente sincera derrubou suas defesas na tentativa de resistir a ele.

Ela estava arrasada.

— Não podemos reatar por causa de uma criança que você nunca quis.

Ele lhe segurou o rosto com as duas mãos e encostou os lábios nos seus.

— Eu a trouxe para cá _antes _de saber que estava grávida.

— Se você estava disposto a reatar, por que não foi para a Inglaterra?

— Porque na Inglaterra chove até no mês de julho, e aqui em Corfu tinha certeza de que a teria andando por aí de biquíni. — Ele a fitou com olhos sedutores. — Ou menos. Sou simples assim.

— Não pode ser só sexo, Edward! — Bella o afastou dela. — Fazer sexo é muito fácil. O relacionamento é que é a parte complicada.

— Sei disso.

— Você não quer um bebê. Portanto, não vejo solução para nós. — Mas ela queria _tanto _este bebê.

— Vamos encontrar uma solução, juntos.

Em seguida, ele se apoderou da boca de Bella e mexeu com as emoções que ela havia lutado para controlar. O corpo retesado dele pressionou o seu e ele manteve os dois corpos unidos enquanto a beijava.

Bella se entregou, toda derretida.

Esse era único homem capaz de fazer isso com ela. O único homem que podia fazer com que ela agisse contra sua vontade.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa em grego junto aos lábios dela e depois passou a falar em inglês.

— Há várias semanas que eu penso nisso, desde aquele dia na sua cozinha que não penso em outra coisa. Você me enlouquece, _agape mou._

Bella segurou Edward pelo cabelo e se soltou. O gosto dele era tão bom que ela gemeu de prazer. O sol batia em suas cabeças e os pássaros voavam alegremente sobre a piscina, mas eles não notaram, pois estavam absortos demais.

Só um barulho de uma porta se batendo, bem próximo deles, foi capaz de interrompê-los.

— Você está me deixando confusa — Bella falou ofegante.

— Não existe confusão. — Edward estava com a mão por trás da cabeça de Bella, então ele a puxou em direção a sua boca. — Você quer isso tanto quanto eu. — O ar estava pesado de erotismo e Bella tinha a sensação de estar se afogando e esforçando-se para manter a cabeça acima da água.

— Você me magoou muito quatro anos atrás.

— Sei disso.

— E nunca se explicou. — Ela olhava para a boca próxima da sua, para a sensualidade dos lábios dele e de seu rosto. — Você foi horrendo.

— Sei disso, também, fui um canalha. — Sua voz estava rouca de desejo e os olhos brilhavam com a promessa de sexo. — Posso compensar isso. Posso fazer isso dar certo. Encontraremos uma solução.

— Não vejo como. E não _ouse _me beijar novamente, Edward, não ouse. Ao menos até que eu concorde com isso. — Bella tentou se livrar dos braços dele, mas ele era mais forte e não permitiu.

— Você vai me perdoar, _agape mou _— ele murmurou, mordiscando lábio inferior dela. — Você está zangada, eu sei, mas isto é bom, pois é uma prova que você ainda se importa.

— Isto é uma prova de que sou mais sensata e que não vou deixá-lo invadir minha vida novamente. — Mas faltava convicção às palavras, não só porque o beijo a deixara fraca e trêmula, mas também por causa do bebê. Ela não queria ir embora, apenas. Não era tão simples assim. Mas, se ela ficasse, havia uma boa chance de se magoar de novo, e desta vez estaria magoando seu bebê também. — Não posso fazer isso, Edward. Não vou agüentar passar por aquele sofrimento de novo. Não quero me arriscar.

— Você me quer, sabe disso — ele disse, segurando-lhe rosto entre as mãos.

— Na verdade, não sei, não. — Ela lutou contra seus sentimentos. — É apenas uma atração física.

— Se você não me quer, se isto é apenas uma atração física, por que usou o anel que lhe dei pendurado no pescoço durante quatro anos?

Bella arregalou os olhos com essa informação.

— Quem foi que lhe disse isso?

— Quando terminamos de fazer amor na cozinha, eu vi o anel pendurado em seu pescoço — ele disse, roçando os lábios dele nos dela. — Não sabia que tinha usado durante quatro anos. Apenas adivinhei, e você acabou confirmando. E isso não lhe diz nada?

— Diz sim, diz que você é desonesto.

— Isso quer dizer que o que sentimos um pelo outro nunca acabou. — Ele encostou sua testa na dela. — Fique, Bella. Fique, _agape mou._

— Não, porque eu não consigo pensar direito quando estou perto de você, e eu preciso tomar uma decisão sem sofrer influência. — Bella gemeu ao desviar o rosto. — Estou grávida, Edward, e você não quer filhos. Então me diga como isso pode dar certo? Ou de repente vai fingir que isso sempre foi o que queria?

— Não vou fingir. Mas aconteceu. Isto muda tudo. Admito que ao ouvir sobre o bebê eu levei um choque, mas tenho certeza de que podemos dar um jeito nisso.

— Como?

— Eu não sei. — Estava sendo muito sincero. — Preciso de um tempo para me habituar com a idéia. Mas, até lá, se você for embora, não vai ajudar em nada.

— E, se eu ficar, vamos acabar na cama, e isso também não vai ajudar em nada. Da última vez foi apenas sexo. Você mesmo confessou isso. Se eu resolver ficar, então terá que ser diferente.

— Como assim, diferente?

— Tem que ser uma relação em sua totalidade. — Ela se afastou de Edward e olhou para sua mala. Não sabia o que fazer. E a única pessoa com quem ela podia conversar era a mesma pessoa que tomou uma decisão difícil. Se sua determinação de não ter filhos era tão forte a ponto de largá-la no altar, então ele não ia mudar, certo?

Mas, por outro lado, era admirável ele ainda estar ali, diante dela. Era um sinal de coragem, certo? Uma prova de queria que desse certo.

A não ser que fosse apenas atração física.

Só havia uma maneira de desafiar essa possibilidade.

— Vamos dormir em quartos separados — ela disparou.

— Claro. Quartos separados. Se você quer assim.

Bella estava pasma por ele concordar com tanta rapidez, e não sabia se deveria ficar impressionada ou decepcionada. _Era isso que ela queria? _Ela não tinha certeza, mas, já que sugeriu isso, tinha que ir em frente.

— E _também _terá que me contar o que está pensando. O tempo todo. Quero que me conte, já que não consigo ler seus pensamentos e me canso só em tentar.

— Você está com calor, devia tirar suas roupas. Quero vê-la nua.

— Estou tentando ter uma conversa séria com você! Será que poderia pensar, por um instante, em alguma outra coisa que não fosse sexo?

— Você me pediu para lhe contar tudo em que eu pensava. É nisso que estou pensando.

— Neste caso, quero que tenha um mínimo de censura. Não quero ouvir os pensamentos que envolvam sexo.

— Censurar meus pensamentos. — Edward demonstrou surpresa. — Então quer que eu lhe conte tudo que estou pensando, contanto que seja aquilo que você _quer _que eu pense. É muito complicado, não?

— Você construiu um negócio milionário partindo de um barco a remo — disse Bella com frieza. — Tenho certeza de que pode enfrentar mais esse desafio, se quiser. Agora, vou desfazer minha mala.

— Os empregados podem fazer isso.

— Prefiro eu mesma fazê-lo. — Bella precisava de uma desculpa para ficar longe dele por alguns minutos. Tinha que pensar, e não podia fazê-lo estando tão próximo dele.

— Por que não joga tudo no chão, simplesmente? — ele falou sorrindo.

— Você pode me achar bagunceira, mas eu acho que você é nervoso e controlador — Bella resolveu se defender. — O fato de alguém precisar ter tudo à sua volta em perfeita ordem também é muito suspeito. A espontaneidade pode ser algo bem saudável. Lembre-se disso.

E _ela _precisava se lembrar por que motivo inexplicável ela havia achado que dormirem em quartos separados seria uma boa idéia.

Bella entrou em casa arrependida por ter falado demais.

Ela havia acabado de se condenar a várias noites de insônia. Se ele iria falar sobre sexo, o tempo todo, os dias também não seriam tão relaxantes assim.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO SEIS

— Então, aonde vamos esta noite? — perguntou Bella, deitada sobre a espreguiçadeira, à beira da piscina, tomando uma limonada sem gominhos de limão, tentando não pensar em sexo.

_Por que será que, quando não se pode ter uma coisa, só pensamos naquilo? _ela refletiu com tristeza.

E por que será que Edward, que sempre combatia qualquer decisão que não gostava, tinha aceitado essa sem contestar?

Não era uma questão de desatenção. Nas últimas semanas, aparentemente, ele havia expressado cada pensamento que passara por sua cabeça, alguns deles tão eróticos que ela ficara aliviada de estarem sozinhos na vila. Ele ainda a presenteara com flores, jóias, um livro que imaginara que ela fosse gostar, um novo iPod para substituir o outro que ela deixara cair na piscina, mas ele não a tocara. Nenhuma vez.

E nunca desafiara seu pedido de ficarem em quartos separados.

— Iremos para Atenas.

Pelo visto, Edward nem reparou que ela estava em ponto de ebulição, pois ele continuou checando as mensagens no seu Blackberry e ocasionalmente digitando uma resposta. Sua atitude descontraída fazia contraste com a dela.

Bella estava em estado de alerta.

E, para piorar, Edward escolheu se sentar na ponta de sua espreguiçadeira, muito próximo dela e sem tocá-la. Só de olhar para ele, Bella já se enchia de desejo.

_Será que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito, sentando-se tão perto?_

Ela dobrou as pernas e puxou-as para junto do peito, e teve medo de estar parecendo muito gorda naquela espreguiçadeira.

E ele também estava ficando muito tempo ao lado dela, o que era surpreendente. Por mais de duas semanas, ele só saíra de perto dela umas poucas vezes para comparecer a reuniões em Atenas, quando o assunto não podia ser resolvido por telefone. Fora isso, eles tinham ficado juntos na vila, o que deixava Bella mais confusa.

Isso devia ser um enorme sacrifício para um homem como Edward, que era completamente focado em seu trabalho e solicitado constantemente. Ele tinha feito significativos ajustes na agenda para ficar do lado dela, o que a deixava lisonjeada. Teria sido muito fácil para eles retomarem seu antigo relacionamento. E tinha que se lembrar, a cada minuto do dia, de que precisava ser cautelosa.

A convivência diária com ele estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, ela pensou, fascinada pelos músculos dele ao vê-lo se inclinar para a frente. Estava complicado resistir. Ainda bem que eles iriam sair mais tarde.

— É alguma ocasião especial? — Bella se arrependeu de ter colocado seu biquíni, pois estava atraindo os olhares de Edward, o que a deixava excitada demais.

Edward a encarou por alguns segundos e depois abriu um sorriso.

— É mais um jantar de negócios do que um programa propriamente dito. Mas quero você a meu lado esta noite.

Bella ficou boba de ouvir isso. Ele a queria do lado dele. Estava incluindo-a em sua vida e querendo compartilhar as coisas com ela.

Então o relacionamento deles estava progredindo. Obviamente, a decisão de pedir que ficassem em quartos separados havia sido uma boa idéia.

Ela mudou de posição na espreguiçadeira e desejou que não fosse tão difícil. A química entre eles era muito forte. Mesmo sem tocá-lo ela, podia sentir a tensão dos seus músculos, pois ela sentia o mesmo. Ao impor limites, ficando em quartos separados, ela simplesmente aumentara a atração deles a níveis perigosamente altos.

Bella encolheu ainda mais as pernas para não correr o risco de esbarrar nele.

— O que devo falar nesse encontro de negócios? Não quero dizer ou fazer a coisa errada.

— Não espero que você faça algum negócio por mim — disse Edward. — Comporte-se com naturalidade, só isso.

— O que devo usar? Alguma coisa elegante?

— Sim. Já fiz uma seleção de vestidos para serem levados para nossa casa de Atenas e lá você poderá escolher o mais gostar.

_Nossa casa de Atenas._

Essas palavras provocaram um nó na garganta de Bella e fizeram aflorar uma pequena chama de esperança dentro dela. Será que ele chamaria de "nossa casa" se cogitasse da idéia de abandoná-la novamente? Não. Ele se referia a eles dois como se fossem um casal. Como se fossem parceiros.

Bella ficou animada, pois nunca tinha ouvido Edward falar assim, então esperou pacientemente enquanto ele fazia vários telefonemas; alguns em inglês, outros em grego.

— Quanto tempo ficaremos em Atenas?

— Apenas por uma noite. Meu piloto vem nos buscar dentro de uma hora.

— Uma _hora? _— Deixando de lado sua falsa tranqüilidade, Bella entrou em pânico. — Tenho apenas uma hora para me preparar para encontrar um monte de gente que preciso impressionar? Só isso?

— Você só tem a mim para impressionar — ele respondeu com carinho. — E já providenciei alguns profissionais para ajudá-la a se arrumar em Atenas.

— Que tipo de profissional? — Bella estava nervosa. — Um cirurgião plástico?

— Claro que não, não acho que precise de um destes. — Edward sorria com os olhos. — Uma cabeleireira e uma estilista para ajudá-la a escolher uma roupa.

— Estilista? Você diz que não preciso de cirurgião plástico, mas acha que preciso de estilista? Está me dizendo que não gosta da maneira como me visto?

— Eu adoro seu estilo. Mas a maioria das mulheres considera esse gesto um luxo. — O sorriso dele desapareceu. — Você não gostou disso? Porque eu posso cancelar tudo, se você quiser.

— Não — Bella se apressou em dizer. — Não cancele nada. Isso pode até ser divertido. Talvez me façam um tratamento corporal com algas e me façam perder uns seis quilos em cinco minutos.

— Se fizerem isso, nunca mais vão trabalhar para mim. Por que as mulheres têm tanta preocupação com o peso?

— Porque os homens dão muito valor a isso. — Bella em seguida fez um movimento com as pernas para sair da cadeira.

— Aonde você vai?

Ela pegou seu livro e os óculos escuros.

— Vou me arrumar.

— Pode se arrumar quando chegarmos a Atenas.

— Vou me arrumar para depois me arrumarem. Não posso encontrar com uma estilista assim.

— _Nunca _vou entender as mulheres — ele disse.

— Continue tentando. Você é esperto, vai acabar conseguindo.

A casa de Edward era no bairro mais elegante de Atenas, distante das outras residências e escondido no final de uma longa estrada.

Ao se aproximar dela pelo alto, Bella sentiu uma ligeira tontura.

A propriedade era enorme. Lá embaixo estava a vila de arquitetura belíssima com um espaçoso terraço sobre a cidade de Atenas. Uma antiga videira fornecia sombra e uma cascata de água caía entre várias pedras, direto para a piscina abaixo. Era uma queda suave, um oásis de água turquesa emoldurada por buganvílias e espirradeiras cor-de-rosa.

Bella imediatamente pensou em sua minúscula casa alugada em Little Molting. Quando estava na cozinha, quase podia tocar nas quatro paredes. Esse era outro mundo.

Sentindo-se oprimida e intimidada, ela se agarrou ao assento enquanto o helicóptero pousava numa área circular a pouca distância da vila.

Imediatamente, surgiram quatro homens enormes.

— Quem são? — perguntou Bella, espantada.

— O pessoal da segurança.

— Está acontecendo alguma coisa de diferente que você não me contou?

— Em Atenas, sou mais cuidadoso —Edward limitou-se a dizer enquanto soltava seu cinto de segurança e a conduzia até a porta. — A riqueza nos torna alvos de seqüestradores. Quero ter tranqüilidade para poder trabalhar em paz.

Bella ficou revoltada por ele. Ela sabia que os negócios dele criavam milhares de empregos, muito deles preenchidos por gregos. Sabia que ele era patriota, fazendo doações a várias instituições de caridade e apoiando diversas causas. Fora uma das qualidades que ela mais gostara quando eles se conheceram.

Ao segui-lo até a vila, Bella não pôde deixar de admirar a propriedade que, sem sombra de dúvida, era a casa mais impressionante que já tinha visto. Da outra vez que eles se relacionaram, eles nunca saíram de Corfu; portanto, Bella não chegara a conhecer essa casa.

Uma grande extensão de mármore caro e vidro davam um aspecto de contemporaneidade ao local. Lindas obras de arte davam um colorido às paredes brancas, e os móveis eram simples e elegantes, mas a sensação final era de luxo e riqueza. Tudo isso a milhões de quilômetros de distância da sua origem simples.

— Não temos muito tempo — disse Edward sem diminuir o passo. Ele a levou por uma grande escada e depois abriu uma porta. — O pessoal de quem lhe falei está esperando para ajudá-la. Vou deixá-la para me aprontar.

— Mas... — Bella tinha inúmeras de perguntas para fazer, mas ele já ia longe, com um celular na mão enquanto dava ordens em outro telefone.

Frustrada com as constantes demandas pela atenção dele, Bella se sentiu uma intrusa.

— Srta. Swan? — Uma mulher de cabelos negros presos em um elegante coque na nuca saiu correndo do quarto para encontrá-la. — Meu nome é Angela. Será que podemos começar?

De certa forma aliviada por ter uma distração, Bella seguiu Angela para uma suíte e se espantou quando viu uma arara cheia de roupas diante dela. Era como se tivesse uma loja inteira ao seu dispor. No pouco tempo que passou com Edward, quatro anos antes, ela nunca tinha vivido uma experiência parecida. Em vez disso, eles tinham caminhado descalços pela praia e jantado à luz de vela no terraço da vila com a mesma roupa que usaram para ir ao mercado local.

Agora sua vida estava exposta diante dela. Duas outras mulheres a rondavam, mas era Angela quem dava as ordens.

— Podemos começar escolhendo o vestido, srta. Swan, para depois decidirmos sobre a maquiagem e o cabelo.

A mulher a observou cuidadosamente antes de continuar.

— Acho que tenho algo que vai lhe cair perfeitamente.

Bella ficou se perguntando o que aquela mulher estaria considerando como a roupa perfeita para ela comparecer ao jantar de negócios, quando a viu trazer um vestido completamente inesperado.

— Rosa-shocking?

— Vai ficar espetacular. Cores do Mediterrâneo. — Angela tirou o vestido do cabide. — Seus olhos são da cor do mar, seu cabelo da cor de areia lavada e este vestido — ela deu de ombros — é da cor das espirradeiras. Você gostou?

Bella olhou para um vestido de seda maravilhoso na arara.

— Queria parecer mais velha e sofisticada, pensei em alguma coisa mais convencional. Quem sabe vestido preto?

A mulher abriu um sorriso sem graça.

— Preto é para funerais. Segundo eu soube, esta noite será uma celebração. Por que não vai aproveitar o banho que Nina lhe preparou e depois poderá experimentar este vestido, para variar? Se não gostar, vamos encontrar algo mais apropriado.

Celebração?

Bella sentiu seu coração pular. Ao entrar na maior banheira que já tinha visto, com sais perfumados, ela se perguntou o que estariam celebrando.

Devia ser algo importante para Edward estar tão empenhado com os preparativos.

E ele a queria ali, o que significava que não devia ser sobre trabalho ou ele teria ido sozinho.

Devia ser sobre eles, ela pensou, excitada. Durante os últimos dias, eles não haviam discutido sobre o futuro, estavam mais preocupados com o presente e com o relacionamento deles. O que era bom, ela pensou. Era a maneira correta de proceder.

Mas, por um lado, ela estava desapontada, pois Edward não tinha mencionado o bebê. Mas devia ser difícil para ele, pois era do tipo que não deixava transparecer os problemas em público. Ele os resolvia reservadamente.

Ela precisava ser paciente e dar tempo a Edward.

O fato de ter lhe trazido até lá era uma prova que formavam um casal. Ela fazia parte da vida dele agora.

Enquanto refletia sobre o motivo da celebração, Bella passava a mão pelas bolhas se sabão de seu banho. Pelo visto, iriam celebrar alguma coisa que ainda não tinha acontecido.

Seu coração deu um pulo e ela ficou animada.

Será que ele iria pedi-la em casamento?

Ela quebrou a cabeça tentando pensar em que outras razões haveria para celebrar, mas não chegou a uma conclusão. Exames, empregados, não poderia ser nada disso.

Deitada na banheira, Bella ficou pensando se devia dizer "sim", logo de cara, ou se devia fazê-lo esperar.

Mas por que deveria esperar? Se ela o amava e ainda esperava um filho dele. Não fazia sentido perder mais tempo fingindo que não queria ficar com ele.

Bella estava tão ansiosa que quase não parava quieta enquanto uma das meninas lavava e passava condicionador no seu cabelo.

— Não me atrevo a mudar muita coisa, senão vou ter problemas com o chefe. — Angela aparou as pontas e depois secou o cabelo, formando ondas discretas. — Ele tem razão de dizer que seu cabelo é lindo.

— Edward disse isso?

— Quero que ela impressione a multidão, Angela. — A mulher repetiu as palavras de Edward. — Mas não toque nos cabelos dela. O cabelo dela é lindo e, se você cortá-lo demais, nunca mais vai trabalhar para mim.

Bella interpretou aquela história de ter que impressionar uma multidão como se ele fosse apresentá-la como alguém importante na sua vida.

— Você trabalha sempre para ele?

Angela sorriu enquanto pegava a maquiagem que estava espalhada sobre a mesa.

— Ele costumava me mandar até Corfu para arrumar o cabelo da avó dele. Ela era muito vaidosa, mas cada vez viajava menos por causa da saúde, por isso Edward me levava até ela. Ele adorava a avó.

— Ah. — Bella ficou surpresa com a revelação, pois Edward raramente falava da avó. — Eu não a conheci. Ela morreu antes de nos conhecermos. Ele me contou que a casa de Corfu foi dela.

Bella se lembrou das palavras do médico.

_Lembro-me de quando vinha aqui, você era criança, para ficar com a sua avó. Lembro-me de um verão em particular, você tinha 6 anos. Ficou sem falar por um mês. Você tinha sofrido um terrível trauma._

Corfu passara a ser seu santuário, Bella se deu conta ao deixar Angela maquiá-la. Mas ele não falava disso, não é mesmo? Bella se perguntou se algum dia ele iria se abrir e falar sobre esse assunto.

— Você está deslumbrante — Angela disse ao se distanciar uns passos para observá-la. — Agora vamos ver o vestido. — Ela estalou os dedos e Nina entregou-lhe a roupa. Passou o vestido pela cabeça de Bella, para então observar. — E o sapato.

Nina apareceu com o sapato e logo Bella fez uma careta.

— Nunca vou saber andar neste sapato. Tenho um problema sério com sapato em pisos escorregadios.

— Foi por isso que Deus inventou os homens. Edward vai segurá-la pelo braço. — Angela colocou o sapato diante de Bella. — Ele é perfeito.

Bella vestiu o sapato enquanto Angela a analisava.

— Precisamos escolher as jóias, seu pescoço está muito despido.

— Está pronta? — Edward entrou no quarto com um celular no ouvido, lindo em seu _smoking, _com uma expressão de impaciência ao tentar conduzir uma conversa e terminar de se arrumar.

Uma gravata-borboleta preta estava pendurada em seu pescoço ainda sem nó, e os punhos esperavam as abotoaduras.

Quando ele a viu, sua conversa desandou e Bella sentiu seu coração disparar.

Ela não precisava se olhar no espelho para saber que Angela tinha feito seu trabalho direito. Bastava ver a expressão de Edward.

Animada com a festa, Bella se virou e foi até o espelho, dando-lhe a chance de ver suas costas nuas. O decote atrás era bem generoso, e ele assobiou. O elogio foi bem-vindo porque quando ela se viu no espelho ela estava bem diferente do seu habitual. Normalmente, ela teria usado um pretinho básico para não errar. Mas não havia nada de básico no vestido rosa-shocking. Era ousado e também era alegre.

O que mais a incomodava era que o vestido era exageradamente sensual.

E ela não tinha certeza se era uma boa idéia usar uma roupa como essa ao lado de Edward.

Afinal, eles tinham riscado este aspecto de seu relacionamento, não é mesmo?

Mas, por outro lado, se estavam celebrando aquilo que ela imaginava, essa não era a melhor maneira de tornar o relacionamento completo?

— Você está linda — ele disse com voz a rouca enquanto, num movimento com a mão, ele dispensava todo mundo. — Tenho uma coisa para você.

O coração de Bella pulou.

Olhando para ele cheia de sonhos, ela esperou e se perguntou se não seria outro anel.

— Mas antes quero lhe dizer uma coisa.

— Eu também quero lhe dizer algo. —_Amo você. Nunca deixei de amá-lo._

— Quero acabar com essa farsa de dormir em camas separadas. Isso está me deixando louco. Não consigo me concentrar no trabalho e também não durmo mais.

— Ah. — Bella estava meio surpresa com aquilo. — Eu também me sinto assim.

— Quero ter um relacionamento de verdade com você, e isso inclui sexo.

_Um relacionamento de verdade._

— É o que quero também — ela murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que Edward a puxava para beijá-la.

— Não posso me conter — ele sussurrou em seus lábios. — Tenho que...

— Ah, sim.

Ao passar a língua nos lábios dela, Bella sentiu emoções que imaginava estarem sob controle. Depois de várias semanas de abstinência, Bella estava desesperada. Ela se esqueceu de que eles iam sair. Ela até se esqueceu de que ele iria pedi-la em casamento. Seu corpo ficou rígido e quente e ela só pensou naquele momento.

Louca por ele, Bella gemeu como incentivo e logo sentiu as mãos ásperas nas suas coxas nuas e a rigidez dele encostando nela.

Sua boca era quente e ávida por ela, e Edward embolou o vestido de seda que estava atrapalhando. Bella envolveu os braços em torno do seu pescoço e ele a levantou pelos quadris.

— Bella...

— Sim, agora — Bella gemeu. Mas, depois de uma breve pausa, Edward a pôs no chão com uma respiração ofegante.

— Espere, não devemos — ele disse.

— Por quê? — Ela também estava ofegante. — Achei que...

— Não. — Edward a segurou pelo braço e a afastou dele. — Não aqui. Não assim. Não foi isso que eu disse.

— Não?

— Mais tarde. — Edward ajeitou o vestido no corpo dela, depois segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos e a beijou. — Não quero apenas alguns minutos de sexo com você. — A voz de Edward saiu rouca. — Quero mais do que isso.

Ela também queria mais.

Ela queria para sempre e, quando Edward levou a mão ao bolso do paletó, Bella sentiu seu coração pular.

— Edward?

— Tenho algo para você. — Edward tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo azul-marinho do bolso. Bella ficou olhando para a caixa, recusando-se a aceitar a informação que seus olhos transmitiam. Uma caixa comprida, não era o formato que ela esperava.

— O que é isto? — Bella tentou entender. Talvez as caixas pequenas estivessem esgotadas na joalheria, ou talvez ele tenha achado mais divertido usar essa diferente.

Bella estava a ponto de lhe dizer que não precisava comprar outro anel, quando ele abriu a caixa e a observou.

— É um colar.

Não era um anel. Era um colar.

— Vai ficar perfeito com seu vestido. — Edward pegou a jóia. — Eu quis lhe dar um presente.

Ela estava lhe dando um presente, Bella pensou, não um futuro.

Um colar.

Não era um anel.

_Não era um pedido de casamento._

Olhando fixamente para os diamantes nas mãos dele, Bella se sentiu do mesmo jeito quando caíra de cara no chão da casa dele. Estava sem ar, a cabeça um pouco oca.

Chocada e sentindo-se tola, ela não sabia o que dizer, e sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, pois ele estava esperando.

— Eu... não sei o que dizer.

— Parece atordoada.

— É verdade. Estou sim.

— Os diamantes sempre causam um impacto nas pessoas.

— É muito lindo — ela se forçou a dizer. — Obrigada.

Ela sabia que Edward esperava uma resposta mais elaborada do que essa, até pelo valor do presente, mas ela não podia falar.

Nas últimas horas, depois de ouvir Angela comentando sobre a comemoração, ela estava certa de que Edward iria pedi-la em casamento.

Bella começou a chorar.

— Obrigada, é encantador.

— E por que está chorando?

— É só que... — Ela pigarreou e tentou se controlar. — Bem, estou atordoada. Não esperava por isto. — Era tão idiota que esperava algo diferente.

— Pensei que isto poderia marcar uma nova etapa do nosso relacionamento.

— A que etapa você se refere, a do sexo?

— Este colar não se refere a sexo, Bella. — Ele a fitou com cautela. — É isso que você acha?

— Não. Não estou achando isso. Esqueça o que falei. Estou grávida e às vezes as mulheres ficam emotivas demais quando estão grávidas.

— Prefere se deitar? Eu queria que você estivesse do meu lado hoje, mas, se não está se sentindo bem...

Bella se lembrou de que ele a queria do seu lado. Tudo bem, ele não a pedira em casamento, mas o relacionamento estava indo na direção certa. Estava sendo otimista demais se achava que a relação iria se transformar em apenas umas poucas semanas. Levaria muito mais tempo do que isso, não é mesmo?

Teria que ser paciente.

Tentando se acalmar, Bella saiu de perto dele e se dirigiu para o espelho, mas as pernas estavam bambas como se ela tivesse esquecido como andar. Ele não a pediu em casamento, mas as coisas entre eles estavam mudando, ela podia sentir isso.

Para começar, ele se referiu à casa como a "nossa casa", e não a "minha casa". Ele também concordou em deixar o sexo fora do relacionamento, o que provava que estava tentando agradá-la. Ele a via como parceira, e não como objeto sexual. E, o mais importante, quando ela mencionara a palavra "grávida", ele não saíra correndo para zarpar na sua Ferrari. Esse era um bom sinal.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO SETE

Edward estava frustrado ao observar Bella, do outro lado da mesa, encantando um grupo de poderosos homens de negócios. A idéia de levá-la ao jantar fora uma estratégia para amenizar um encontro difícil. Ele ficou tranqüilo com os negócios, pois as coisas estavam indo bem; por outro lado, estava morrendo de ciúmes porque via o quanto os homens mais jovens a faziam rir.

Há muito tempo ele não via Bella assim tão sorridente e feliz.

Parecia iluminada, como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme das costas.

Eles estavam acomodados no terraço de um dos melhores restaurantes de Atenas, isolados dos outros clientes por uma parede de videiras.

Era um cenário perfeito, encantador.

Edward nunca se sentira tão nervoso.

Não só ele estava louco de ciúmes de ver um jovem flertando com Bella, abertamente, como seu corpo ainda pulsava de excitação depois daquele encontro tórrido na vila que ficara longe de saciar seu apetite.

Quando viu Bella se inclinando para alcançar o copo de água, o vestido rosa se abriu ligeiramente e ele viu o seio dela. Na certa, aquele homem estava apreciando mais aquela vista do que a paisagem de Atenas. Edward segurou seu copo com força, sentindo que seu controle estava por um fio.

Aparentemente alheio ao perigo que corria, o empresário continuou a conversa animadamente.

— Quando Edward disse que ia vir acompanhado de uma mulher, não esperávamos alguém como _você._

Enquanto ouvia Bella responder encantada àquela bajulação ultrajante, Edward tamborilava sobre a mesa entregue a pensamentos sombrios.

Será que estava fazendo aquilo de propósito?

Será que estava querendo despertar sua raiva e seu ciúme?

— O que você acha, Edward? — perguntou Takis, o mais velho dos banqueiros. — Será que a expansão pode ter um efeito negativo nos lucros?

Edward respondeu enquanto observava o jovem tocar os cabelos louros de Bella.

—Acho que vou procurar outra forma de financiamento se Theo não tirar as mãos da minha mulher neste minuto.

O jovem ficou paralisado e tirou a mão imediatamente.

— Boa decisão. — Edward sorriu e passou a falar em grego, pois sabia que Bella não poderia acompanhar a conversa. — Se tocá-la novamente, vai acabar trabalhando como caixa de supermercado.

Bella o fitava como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

_E talvez tivesse mesmo, _pensou Edward. Ele nunca perdera o controle durante uma reunião de negócios. Pela primeira vez, ele não estava preocupado com os fins, apenas com os meios. Se os meios significavam permitir que algum garoto colocasse as garras em Bella, ele não estava interessado.

O silêncio repentino na mesa foi quebrado por Takis.

— Nunca subestime o que um grego pode fazer para defender sua mulher, não é mesmo? — ele disse rindo, erguendo sua taça. — Vamos brindar ao novo amor. — Houve um discreto tinido ao tocar o copo de Edward. — Este relacionamento é sério, não?

Edward viu Bella ruborizar.

— Está na hora de sossegar, isto é bom. — Takis deu de ombros como se fosse o destino de todo homem. — Vai precisar de filhos fortes para assumir sua empresa de transportes marítimos. Bella não é grega, mas não faz mal. — Ele abriu um sorriso generoso. — Ela é linda e posso ver que vai lhe dar filhos bonitos e fortes.

Edward teve uma sensação familiar de pânico. Filhos. Mais de um. _Muitas crianças, todas dependendo dele para serem felizes._

Nervoso, Edward bebeu o resto de vinho que tinha no copo.

— Quanto mais cedo você começar, melhor. — Takis não notou o quanto Bella estava tensa. — A obrigação da esposa grega é ter bebês gregos.

Sem saber se Takis estava pressionando de propósito, Edward estremeceu quando ele teve o descaramento de fazer aquele comentário sexista e decidiu intervir antes que ela explodisse. O relacionamento deles estava baseado em alicerces frágeis demais para enfrentar uma tempestade dessas.

— Esta discussão é um pouco prematura — ele falou, mas não teve o respaldo de Bella.

Ela o fitou nos olhos e seu rosto estava branco como o guardanapo que ela colocou na mesa diante dela.

— Você chama esta discussão de prematura? Acho que ela está atrasada, sabia?

Detectando algo em seu tom de voz, Edward colocou o copo na mesa lentamente e percebeu o interesse repentino de todos no restaurante.

Com os olhos lacrimejantes, Bella se levantou de repente empurrando a cadeira com força.

— Com licença — ela murmurou friamente. — Preciso ir ao toalete.

Educadamente, todos os homens se levantaram trocando olhares de fascinação e constrangimento, e Edward resolveu ir atrás dela depois de reparar no chão de mármore do restaurante.

Ele ficou de pé e, antes de seguir Bella, lançou um último olhar fulminante em direção ao jovem paquerador que agora estava bem mais pálido do que quando chegara.

O salto fino de Bella ecoava no mármore e, a cada passo furioso, ela demonstrava seu péssimo humor. Alguns passos atrás dela, Edward teve uma visão privilegiada das pernas maravilhosas e se perguntou se eles poderiam fugir dali antes da sobremesa.

— É melhor segurar meu braço antes que escorregue — ele disse ao se apressar para alcançá-la. — E talvez seja melhor não falar tanto da próxima vez. Conheço bem Takis e sei que sua opinião sobre as mulheres é bem conservadora, e você quase estragou tudo.

— _Eu _estraguei? Você negou a existência do seu filho! — Ela se virou repentinamente para encará-lo. — Você nunca vai mudar, não é mesmo? Eu fico me iludindo. Nas últimas semanas, cheguei a achar que você estava começando a assumir a relação, mas, na verdade, você acabou de detoná-la. Você só está fazendo o que sabe fazer melhor, fingindo que não está acontecendo nada!

— Não é verdade.

— É verdade — ela gritou. — Quando Takis disse que você deveria estar pensando em ter filhos, você afirmou que era meio prematuro. Bem, de quanto tempo precisa ainda, Edward?

— Não tenho a menor vontade de discutir minha vida particular com Takis Andorpolous.

— Pare de se enganar, Edward! Você não quer este filho. Nunca quis. Você só está comigo por causa do sexo. Nem _ouse _me dizer que fui eu quem estragou o jantar, foi _você _que teve um ataque de ciúmes e poder enquanto eu estava tentando conversar com aquele sujeito que _você _escolheu para sentar do meu lado! Foi você que começou a falar em grego, sabendo que eu não compreenderia o que estavam falando, e foi você que me deixou sentar no meio de tanta testosterona e tanta arrogância!

Edward olhava fascinado para ela.

— Bella...

— Eu ainda não terminei! Eu poderia tê-lo perdoado por tudo isso, pois você obviamente tem uma opinião esdrúxula sobre mulheres gregas, mas _nunca _vou perdoá-lo por negar a existência do meu bebê.

Praguejando baixinho, Edward fitou os comensais imóveis.

— Eu _não _neguei a existência do nosso bebê.

— Você fez isso, sim! E não se _atreva _a chamá-lo de _nosso _bebê. Você nem tocou nesse assunto nas últimas semanas. Você me deu flores, jóias e qualquer coisa para me convencer a fazer sexo com você, mas pensou no bebê? Não. Falou sobre o bebê? Não. E _não _fale palavrão na frente do nosso filho. Posso não falar grego, mas sei quando você está falando coisas impróprias para crianças.

Para se preservar, Edward decidiu que esse não era o momento indicado para salientar que o bebê nem nascera ainda.

— E eu não estava querendo convencê-la a fazer sexo comigo. Se era só isso que queria, eu teria beijado você.

—E com isso eu me entregaria a você, não e mesmo? Acha que é um deus do sexo? —Ela ficou ainda mais irada. —Você é arrogante, egoísta...

— Bella, você precisa se acalmar.

—_Não _me mande ficar calma! — Ela estava trêmula de emoção, os olhos lacrimejantes e o rosto pálido. — Este relacionamento acaba aqui. Não é isso que quero para meu filho, nem o que quero para mim. Estou voltando para casa e não precisa me seguir. — Com as mãos tremendo, ela puxou o anel do dedo e o colocou na mão dele. — Pronto. Acabou. Quero voltar para Corfu esta noite porque não quero passar uma só noite embaixo do mesmo teto que você. Os bebês podem sentir as coisas, sabia? Vou voltar para a Inglaterra pela manhã. — Descalça e de cabeça erguida, ela saiu do restaurante sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

Arrasada, Bella vagava entre o sono e a vigília sozinha na cama enorme da vila de Corfu. Ao longe, ela ouviu um estalo e achou que fosse do ventilador de teto. Puxou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, pois estava cansada e derrotada demais para verificar a origem do barulho.

Até chegar a Corfu, depois que o piloto de Edward a trouxera para a ilha, já era de madrugada, mas não fazia nenhuma diferença, pois ela não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum.

Seus olhos ardiam de tanto chorar e sua cabeça não parava de pensar, o que não a deixava dormir.

De repente, ela ouviu passos de homem em seu quarto e ficou apavorada. Espreitou por baixo do travesseiro e em seguida deu um grito.

Edward estava ali, com a mesma roupa que usou no jantar, só que o colarinho estava aberto e a gravata pendurada em torno do pescoço. Seus braços estavam cheios de pacotes, e ele parou ao vê-la ali deitada.

Ainda zonza de sono, Bella esfregou os olhos e tentou se concentrar, mas seu coração já estava acelerado, como sempre acontecia quando ele se aproximava dela.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Por que ainda está de smoking? Está com cara de quem ficou a noite toda acordado.

— Eu fiquei acordado a noite toda. — Seus olhos escuros brilhavam de desejo e então ela se lembrou, tarde demais, de que estava nua.

— Pare de me olhar deste jeito. — Bella estava vermelha de vergonha e tratou logo de pegar a colcha da cama, mas ela estava deitada em cima dela e teve se contorcer toda, provocando suores em Edward.

— Basta! — Colocando os pacotes na cadeira mais próxima, ele se aproximou dela, puxou a colcha com força e a jogou por cima dela. — _Theos mou, _você faz isso de propósito?

— Fazer o que de propósito?

— Me atormentar. — Ele deu um passo atrás com as mãos para cima como se tivesse se queimado ao tocá-la.

— Não ponha a culpa em mim! Você nem devia estar aqui. Eu queria ficar sozinha. — Tarde demais, ela se deu conta de que o barulho que ouviu não foi do ventilador de teto, mas do helicóptero dele chegando.

Edward tirou o paletó e o jogou nos pés da cama.

— Combinamos que eu deveria dizer tudo que estava pensando, então vim lhe dizer isto.

— Isso foi antes, e...

— Vai me deixar falar ou quer que eu a silencie da maneira que mais gosto?_ — _Seu olhar a fez ficar imóvel, com a colcha puxada até o queixo como se fosse uma armadura.

— Não quero que me toque. Diga o que quer e saia daqui. Meu vôo está marcado para as 10 horas.

— Ontem à noite, no restaurante, você me acusou de negar a existência do bebê. Mas não era isso que eu estava fazendo.

Bella não deu importância.

— Bem, era assim que parecia para mim e, se você veio até aqui pedir desculpa, perdeu seu tempo.

— Bella, você sabe que sou um homem reservado. Não acho fácil me abrir com as pessoas, eu não sou assim. Sei que nosso relacionamento está num impasse delicado, acha mesmo que eu ia me arriscar anunciando sua gravidez para um bando gente estranha? Era isso mesmo que queria que eu fizesse?

Bella se sentou ereta na cama, zangada demais para considerar um diferente ponto de vista.

— Você negou o bebê desde o momento em que lhe contei que estava grávida. Sei bem que você não queria isso. Sei que talvez seja a pior coisa do mundo para você, e se enganando ao fingir que não. Você está só esperando que nossa química acabe resolvendo tudo.

— Não é assim que estou pensando. E é verdade que vê-la grávida foi muito difícil para mim, não estou negando isso. — Sou voz estava cada vez mais grave e seu sotaque ainda mais acentuado. — E provavelmente não soube lidar com este assunto como devia, mas tenho tentado. Eu concordei prontamente em dormir em quartos separados como pediu porque achei que você tinha razão.

— Ah!

— Pois é. — Visivelmente tenso, Edward retirou as abotoaduras e arregaçou as mangas da sua camisa. — Devo admitir que o sexo nos deixa aturdidos. Sei que a magoei no passado, mas estou determinado a não fazê-lo mais. Estou tentando fazer o que você pediu e respeitando os limites que impôs ao nosso relacionamento.

— É muito injusto de sua parte, de repente, começar a ser tão razoável só porque sabe que estou zangada — Bella resmungou. — Não pense que isso vai mudar alguma coisa. Mesmo que esteja se comportando de forma razoável, na aparência, sei que no fundo está fingindo que toda esta história de bebê não está acontecendo.

— Pensei que nosso foco devia ser no relacionamento. Você me disse que não queria estar comigo apenas por causa do bebê, que as coisas precisavam ser feitas direito. Eu concordei. Comprei presentes para você porque queria agradá-la, mas você interpretou isso como se eu tivesse ignorando o bebê. Se tivesse comprado presentes para o bebê, você teria dito que eu estava tentando consertar as coisas só porque você estava grávida.

Bella prendeu o cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto pensou nas palavras dele.

— Talvez — ela disse baixinho. — Está dizendo que estou sendo irracional?

— Não. Estou tentando lhe mostrar que não consigo acertar com você. Seja o que for que eu faça, serei mal interpretado, pois é isso que você está determinada a fazer. Você não confia em mim e não a culpo por isso. Seria estranho se confiasse. Sei que preciso conquistar sua confiança, e é o que estou tentando fazer.

— Você está distorcendo tudo para eu me sentir culpada. Nada disso explica o motivo de ter se comportado como um homem das cavernas na noite passada. Você quase bateu naquele sujeito. Sei que ele foi chato, mas isso não é desculpa. Odeio violência.

— Não gosto de ver um sujeito tentando se apropriar da minha mulher.

— Você é muito possessivo.

— Sou grego. E sou possessivo, sim. Não vou negar isso. Nem vou me desculpar. No dia que me vir sorrindo enquanto alguém tenta paquerá-la, pode estar certa de que nossa relação já morreu. Vou lutar por nosso relacionamento, _agape mou, _mesmo que isso signifique ofender seus princípios de não violência.

Bella sentiu seu coração galopar, pois, inegavelmente, estava fascinada por aquela exibição de macho que demarcava seu território.

— Eu não estava flertando com outro homem. Eu nem estava desfrutando da sua companhia — ela reclamou e sentiu uma estranha fraqueza em seus membros ao ver seus músculos trabalhados e seu rosto sombreado pela barba por fazer. — Na verdade, ele era a pessoa mais chata que já se sentou perto de mim.

— Você estava rindo, nunca a vi tão alegre assim. — ele disse com o olhar sério.

— Claro, você me disse que era um negócio importante. Imaginei que queria que eu fosse educada. E fiquei feliz porque, até aquele momento em que você perdeu completamente a cabeça, achei que estávamos fazendo tudo certo. Você estava agindo bem comigo, chegou a chamar a casa de _nossa _casa, e não _minha _casa, então achei que estávamos no caminho certo e...

— Nossa casa? — Edward a cortou. Havia curiosidade em seus olhos e Bella deu de ombros.

— Foi o que você disse, "nossa casa". Isso me fez sentir paz.

— Paz interior? Este é o mesmo sentimento que tem quando doa dinheiro para uma boa causa, não é? — Edward parecia meio confuso e passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto Bella roía as unhas e se perguntava se era possível que duas pessoas tão diferentes pudessem um dia se entender.

— Parecia estar se referindo a nós como parceiros — ela murmurou, tentando explicar. — Um casal. Você falou _nós. _Sinceramente, achei que as coisas estavam indo bem, por isso eu estava feliz. E, quando estou feliz, eu costumo sorrir.

Edward a estudou com cuidado, espantado com a declaração franca de Bella.

— Achei que estivesse feliz por causa dele.

— Estava feliz por _sua _causa. Mas não fique muito convencido, porque não durou muito. Você foi desprezível naquele jantar. Na verdade, me sinto muito desvalorizada, já que me esforcei para agradá-lo só para ajudar você.

— Para me ajudar?

— Você tinha me dito que era uma reunião importante. Tentei ser agradável com eles para não decepcioná-lo. E eu estava indo muito bem até você falar aquelas besteiras sobre o bebê. — Lembrando-se como ela saiu do restaurante e o largou sozinho, Bella cobriu o rosto, envergonhada. — Agora me sinto mal. E o pior é que 90% disso é culpa sua.

— Concordo com você.

Bella deu uma olhadela por entre os dedos.

— Concorda?

— Sim, fui tremendamente insensível. Até você me falar, não achei que você poderia interpretar mal minha relutância em discutir o assunto do bebê com estranhos, mas agora entendo que você se sentiria assim, pois eu lhe disse que não queria ter filhos. — Edward puxou a gravata-borboleta de seu colarinho e a jogou sobre o paletó. — Passei a noite toda acordado tentando descobrir um jeito de convencê-la de que quero você e o bebê.

Bella estava distraída com a visão dos pelos escuros que surgiam no colarinho aberto da camisa dele.

— Esteve acordado a noite toda? Pobrezinho, você deve estar muito cansado. Talvez queira descansar um pouco?

— Dormir não está na minha lista de prioridades no momento. Acho mais importante resolver este assunto primeiro. — Edward se encaminhou em direção à cadeira onde colocara os embrulhos. — Ao contrário do que você acha, eu penso no bebê e, para provar isso, vou lhe entregar estas coisas que comprei nas últimas semanas. Não lhe dei antes porque achei que entenderia tudo errado. —Edward encheu os braços de caixas bonitas e sorriu. — Parece que por não ter lhe dado isso é que você entendeu tudo errado, portanto não tem por que esperar mais.

— O que é isso? — Bella olhou fascinada para as caixas empilhadas precariamente nos braços dele. — Se forem jóias, vai precisar de uma namorada maior do que eu.

— Não são jóias. Nada disso é para você, são presentes para o bebê.

Bella se espantou ao ver a montanha de presentes embrulhados. Então ele comprou presentes? Para o bebê?

— Mas eu não estou nem com dois meses de gravidez. Nem sabemos o sexo do bebê...

— Fiz mal em comprá-los? — Edward perguntou, nervoso. — Posso devolver tudo.

— Não. Não faça isso. — Ele comprou presentes para o bebê. E ela achando que ele nem pensava no assunto. — Agora _mesmo _é que me sinto péssima. — Ela abriu um sorriso torto.

— Eu não estava tentando fazer você se sentir mal, estava tentando agradá-la. E isso não parece tão fácil quanto pensei que fosse.

— Obrigada. Isso me faz sentir ainda pior. O que foi que comprou?

— Abra para ver. — Edward colocou os pacotes sobre a cama e Bella ficou olhando, sem querer acreditar.

— Que exagero. Eu só vou ter um bebê, não estou esperando sêxtuplos.

— Quando estive em Atenas, fui às compras umas duas vezes. — Edward parecia meio sem jeito e abriu mais um botão de sua camisa. — Talvez eu tenha me excedido um pouco.

Sensibilizada por Edward ter se lembrado do bebê em pleno horário de trabalho e sentindo-se cada vez mais culpada por tê-lo julgado tão mal, Bella abriu o primeiro pacote, que era grande e macio. Ela rasgou o papel de embrulho e descobriu que era um enorme urso de pelúcia com uma fita vermelha no pescoço.

— Ah, ele é _lindo._

— Pensei em comprar um com a fita azul, mas tive medo que você achasse que eu queria um menino, e, se comprasse com a fita rosa e o bebê nascesse menino, teria que mudar a fita... —A voz dele foi sumindo ao ver o rosto dela. — Por isso decidi pelo vermelho. Você gostou?

Bella estava abismada com o sofrimento que ele passara, nunca havia imaginado que a compra de um brinquedo de criança envolvesse tantas dúvidas, ainda mais por um homem cujas decisões envolviam milhares de dólares todos os dias.

— É realmente lindo. É perfeito. — E, vendo na etiqueta que o brinquedo "não era adequado para crianças menores de 18 meses", ela escondeu o aviso embaixo da fita vermelha para que ele não a visse e lembrou-se de colocar o urso num lugar bem alto no quarto do bebê para que ele não pudesse alcançá-lo. — Tenho certeza de que o bebê vai adorar.

Ela então abriu o outro pacote e deu de cara com outro urso exatamente igual ao primeiro. Intrigada, mas preocupada em não magoar os sentimentos dele, ela sorriu.

— Mais um. Que legal, maravilhoso — ela disse.

_O que ele estava pensando? Um urso para cada dia da semana?_

— Está achando que enlouqueci, eu sei.

— Claro que não — Bella mentiu e Edward tirou o urso das mãos dela e o fitou com um estranho olhar.

— Quando eu era pequeno, estava sempre acompanhado do meu urso — ele disse com a voz rouca. — Por mais confusa que estivesse minha vida, meu urso estava comigo. Dormia com ele todas as noites. Até que um dia eu o perdi. Levei para a casa de minha avó, mas o deixei no táxi, e nunca mais o vi. Fiquei arrasado. — Ele levantou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso sem graça. — Se a imprensa souber desta história, eles acabarão com minha reputação.

Bella sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto, ao pensar no garotinho que perdera seu amado urso.

— Nunca vou contar isso para ninguém — ela disse com um nó na garganta. — Mas havia como resgatá-lo! Ninguém teve a idéia de telefonar para a empresa do táxi?

— Ninguém imaginou que fosse tão importante. — Edward devolveu o urso pra ela. — Eu quis que nosso bebê tivesse dois ursos idênticos, por precaução. Um urso a mais é sempre útil. Talvez você queira guardar um deles na gaveta. Depois, se tivermos uma crise, podemos tirá-lo da gaveta e evitar sofrimento para todos.

— Está bem, vamos fazer isso. — Bella sentia as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto e Edward olhou para ela horrorizado.

— Por que está chorando? O que foi que eu fiz? Comprei ursos demais, comprei de menos?

— Não é isso — ela disse, chorando. — Adorei os ursos, os dois. Mas, por você ter dormido sem ele... Fiquei imaginando você, com apenas 6 anos, tendo que escolher entre seu pai e sua mãe, isso foi tão cruel, não me admira sua dificuldade para lidar com as emoções. — Ela continuou chorando e Edward disse algo em grego.

— Está chorando por uma coisa que me aconteceu 28 anos atrás?

— Estou. — Bella passou a mão no rosto e se endireitou. — Acho que a gravidez me deixou mais sensível.

— É bem possível — disse Edward ao lhe entregar um lenço de papel. — Estava preocupado de ter cometido um engano com os ursos.

— Os ursos são lindos. Os dois. E ter um a mais foi uma idéia brilhante. Estou me sentindo muito mal por ter acusado você de negar o bebê, quando você já tinha comprado tanta coisa para ele. Quero me desculpar. Eu não queria estar chorando, mas estou cansada e me sinto mal com isso.

— Não tem motivo para se sentir mal — ele disse e secou as lágrimas dela. — Sei que não sou bom nisso. E não é de se estranhar que esteja cansada, depois da noite de ontem. Eu a aborreci tanto. Sei que estou fazendo tudo errado, mas estou tentando, _agape mou._

— Sei disso. O que mais você comprou? — Foi um momento de grande ternura e Bella abriu cada embrulho, emocionada com a variedade de coisas que ele comprou. Tinha brinquedos, roupas em cores neutras e livros, tanto em inglês como em grego.

— Achei que ele devia aprender as duas línguas. — Edward observava Bella desembrulhar cada pacote. — Quero que ele saiba que é grego.

— _Ela. _— Bella salientou ao pegar os livros que leria até a criança fazer ao menos 4 anos. Ela pegou mais lenço de papel e assoou o nariz. — _Ela _também será metade inglesa.

— Vai ser um menino, tenho certeza.

— Nem você pode determinar o sexo do bebê. — Mas Bella estava emocionada com os presentes. A grande maioria era imprópria para um recém-nascido, mas era o carinho dele que contava. — São todos adoráveis, Edward.

— Que bom. Então, agora que lhe mostrei que tenho pensado no bebê e que você me explicou que não estava flertando com aquele sujeito, todo mundo está contente. — Desviando seu olhar dos ombros nus de Bella, ele se levantou da cama e se encaminhou até o banheiro. — Agora vou tomar um banho demorado, e frio, porque concordei com quartos separados, mas estou achando muito difícil agüentar isso. Encontro você no terraço para o café da manhã assim que terminar o banho frio.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO OITO

Bella permaneceu junto à porta do banheiro, ouvindo a água do chuveiro cair.

Olhou para o teto do quarto e se perguntou: _o que estava acontecendo com ela? _Fazendo sexo ou não, nada atrapalharia as conquistas que alcançara até agora no relacionamento. Por outro lado, por evitar fazer sexo, estava cada vez mais difícil pensar em outra coisa. Era a mesma coisa que evitar chocolate: só de saber que não podia comer, ela só pensava naquilo.

Então, antes que mudasse de idéia, Bella abriu a porta do banheiro.

Edward estava debaixo do chuveiro, com os olhos fechados e a água escorrendo pelos seus ombros largos, a barriga magra e as coxas fortes.

Bella engoliu em seco e rapidamente olhou para a parte de cima dele, mas isso também não ajudou muito porque então ela pôde apreciar as linhas do seu rosto lindo em perfeita simetria e a sensualidade de sua boca.

Em silêncio, ela deixou o roupão cair no chão e se encaminhou para o chuveiro, entrou debaixo da água e envolveu a cintura dele com os braços.

— Estava aqui me perguntando quanto tempo você ia agüentar ficar ali só olhando — ele falou devagar e Bella o encarou.

— Como sabia que eu estava ali, se estava de olhos fechados?

— Posso senti-la. — Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu. — Percebi que estava por perto e ouvi quando abriu a porta. Só podia ser você, a menos que minha empregada desenvolvesse um súbito desejo de me ver nu.

Bella tinha certeza de que todas as empregadas da casa queriam vê-lo nu, mas tentou não pensar nisso.

Bella sufocou um grito ao entrar naquela água fria.

— Você não estava brincando sobre o banho frio, esta água está _gelada._

— Tome isso como um elogio.

— Está tão ruim assim? — ela perguntou batendo os dentes e com a pele toda arrepiada.

Em vez de responder, Edward guiou a mão dela até a rigidez do seu membro.

— Não se esqueça de que só está assim depois de receber _muita _água fria.

— Acho que a água fria não está dando certo. Talvez seja melhor tentar outra coisa — ela disse ao desligar a água e se ajoelhar para saboreá-lo.

Não era preciso saber grego para entender o choque que causou nele e como esse choque rapidamente se transformou em gemido de prazer de receber suas carícias. Ele estava rígido e quente, e respirava ofegante enquanto ela usava a língua para enlouquecê-lo.

— Bella... — A voz dele era rouca ao levantá-la para fitá-la nos olhos. — Você nunca fez isto antes.

— Isso foi antes, isto é agora.

Ele esfregou a ereção quente dele na sua barriga e a beijou com tanta sofreguidão que Bella chegou a estremecer toda.

Ela queria lhe dizer como se sentia, mas não conseguia formar uma frase.

Edward a encostou na parede do chuveiro e Bella arfou quando ele deslizou a mão entre as suas coxas. Ela tentou respirar e dizer o nome de Edward ao mesmo tempo, quando ele introduziu seus dedos habilidosos nela. Quando ele a tocou, ela fechou os olhos e se deleitou de prazer.

Bella estava queimando, o corpo todo parecia em fogo, e ela tentou dizer a Edward para ligar a água fria novamente, mas a boca dele beijava a sua, impedindo-a de falar. Ela queria lhe dizer que se sentia incrível, que ele era fantástico, mas, antes que pudesse falar, ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto.

— Mas eu ainda estou toda molhada — ela disse.

— Sei que está, _agape mou. _— Ele lhe abriu as pernas com delicadeza e deslizou pelo corpo dela para provar o que disse.

Bella então sentiu o sol da manhã bater nela e percebeu que as portas estavam escancaradas. Ela começou a se contorcer constrangida, mas ele ignorou suas tentativas de fechar as pernas, prendendo-lhe os pulsos com uma das mãos e usando a outra para fazer exatamente o que ela queria.

A cada carícia sua, cada toque hábil da sua língua, mais perto do clímax ela chegava. E, enquanto Bella se contorcia para aliviar o fogo da sua pelve, Edward a prendeu na cama pelo quadril com o intuito de torturá-la.

Edward beijou seu corpo todo e Bella sentiu um calor dominá-la como fogo. Seu clímax chegou com força arrasadora e ela gritou o nome de Edward e enterrou as unhas na sua pele. Seu prazer continuou e ele experimentou cada momento ao lado dela, seus dedos enterrados profundamente dentro dela e provando-lhe a boca de prazer.

Enquanto o corpo de Bella ainda tremia de prazer, Edward escorregou sobre ela, abriu-lhe ainda mais as pernas e a invadiu num movimento só. Bella gritou ao sentir o corpo ardendo de emoções esmagadoras e mal conseguia respirar.

Edward emitiu um som profundo na garganta e em seguida a beijou com sofreguidão. E, para seu maior prazer, ele a segurou pelo traseiro e a penetrou fundo, em movimentos constantes e ritmados, até enchê-la por completo.

Bella envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços e, quando ele levantou a cabeça para fitá-la nos olhos, sentiu uma conexão tão profunda entre eles que algo dentro dela se desvendou.

Edward levantou as coxas dela para que ela o abraçasse pela cintura, e Bella sentiu o prazer se intensificar enquanto ele se aprofundava nela, levando-os cada vez mais perto do clímax a cada estocada. O calor ficou insuportável e, quando veio a explosão, atingiu os dois juntos.

Sem fôlego, atordoada, Bella ficou ali deitada, ouvindo a respiração arfante de Edward. Em seguida, ele a pegou e a abraçou forte.

— Diga-me que não fui muito bruto com você.

Fraca demais para falar, Bella só pode balançar de leve a cabeça, e Edward logo franziu o cenho e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela com delicadeza.

— Fui bruto?

— Você foi perfeito — ela disse e logo abriu um sorriso. Feliz, Edward deitou-se de costas, junto dela.

— Tentei ser delicado — ele disse, beijando-lhe na testa. — Mas você é tão menor do que eu.

— Você, isso foi...

— Incrível. — Ele a abraçou. — _Você _foi incrível. Ainda mais com tanta luz no quarto.

— Você não me deu muita escolha — ela disse, completamente ruborizada.

— Depois de sua _performance _no chuveiro, _erota mou, _era perda de tempo tratá-la como uma menininha pura e casta. — Edward fez um movimento sugestivo com a língua e Bella se perguntou como ainda podia se sentir tão excitada por ele.

— Talvez você precise praticar mais um pouco. — Ela deslizou a mão pelo corpo dele, encantada com as diferenças. Sua coxa era branca perto da dele, bronzeada e cabeluda, uma delicada contra a outra, forte e musculosa, feminino em oposição ao masculino.

— Continue fazendo isso e vamos passar o dia todo na cama. — E foi só ele terminar de dizer isso, para lhe pegar pelos quadris e colocá-la sentada sobre ele.

— O que está fazendo? — ela perguntou ao senti-lo rígido embaixo dela.

— Gosto da paisagem vista daqui. — E ele viu Bella logo tomar a iniciativa para encaixá-lo dentro dela.

De onde estava, ela podia ver seu rosto e ficou satisfeita de notar tanto desejo em seus olhos. Mexendo os quadris lentamente, ela o levou mais fundo e, desta vez, foi ela quem lhe prendeu as mãos acima da sua cabeça enquanto cavalgava sobre ele.

Bella se sentiu poderosa, segurando-o lá, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia se libertar em segundos e assumir o controle.

Ela se inclinou para a frente e passou a língua nos lábios dele, e sorriu ao sentir os dedos fortes dele enterrados no seu traseiro.

— _Theos mou, _você está maravilhosa— Ele gemeu, acompanhando o balanço dos quadris dela. Os cabelos de Bella caíram formando uma cortina em torno deles enquanto se beijavam e seus corpos se moviam juntos, fazendo o prazer aumentar cada vez mais.

Bella o sentiu tenso debaixo dela, e as mãos lhe apertaram ainda mais o traseiro para, então, seu impulso final arremetê-los para a frente numa explosão de sensações. Bella sentiu emoções tão violentas que ficou derrotada, caída sobre Edward, a boca colada à pele suada dele, repetindo o nome dele ao desabarem juntos na beira da cama.

— Mas por que quatro filhos? — Com o celular na mão, Edward se inclinava para ajeitar o chapéu de Bella, para ter certeza de protegê-la do sol.

— Me parece um número bom. Eu fui filha única e sempre achei que minha infância teria sido mais fácil se tivesse irmãos. Adoraria ter tido uma irmã, alguém com quem pudesse contar, rir, chorar e que pintasse minhas unhas do pé. Você nunca sentiu isso?

— Nunca achei necessário pintar as unhas do pé.

Bella sorriu e colocou mais um bocado de filtro solar sobre a perna.

— Isso me deixa bem aliviada.

— Quer que eu espalhe isso em você?

— Não. — Ela corou. — A última vez que você fez isto nós terminamos na cama.

— E isso seria algum problema?

— Não. — Problema nenhum. _Ele a fazia se sentir linda. —_ Mas estou adorando conversar com você.

— Posso conversar e espalhar ao mesmo tempo — ele insistiu, mas Bella olhou séria para ele.

— Tente ficar seis segundos sem pensar em sexo. Mas tente com vontade.

— Se vai ficar desfilando na minha frente com este biquíni minúsculo, então está pedindo o impossível.

— Foi você que comprou este biquíni. — Mas ela adorava o fato de ele nunca estar satisfeito, sempre a queria mais. — De qualquer jeito, acho que em breve não vou mais caber nele. — Bella deu uma olhadela em Edward, por baixo da aba do chapéu, para ver se a menção da gravidez tinha afetado seu humor.

Edward estava fazendo uma careta para seu celular.

— Um minuto só, tenho que dar um telefonema. — Ele se levantou e se encaminhou até o final do terraço, com o calção bem baixo e os pés descalços.

Ela sentiu-se ansiosa, não sabia se a urgência do telefonema era uma desculpa para fugir do assunto do bebê. Mesmo depois de dez dias fazendo amor, quase sem parar, ela ainda não se sentia totalmente tranqüila. Sexo eletrizante e generosos presentes não serviam para aplacar sua insegurança. E seria sua ansiedade sem fundamentos? Edward nunca escondera que não queria filhos. E, por mais que ela mostrasse compreensão, nada mudava o fato de que ele não teria escolhido essa situação.

Mas ninguém muda da noite para o dia, não é mesmo?

Ela crescera vendo sua mãe tentar mudar seu pai irresponsável, a fim de torná-lo um pai de família. E ela nunca conseguira.

Observando Edward, Bella sentiu certo desconforto, pois notou que ele fez a ligação logo depois que ela mencionou o bebê. Será que estava fugindo do assunto? Será que ainda estava com dificuldade de aceitar a situação?

Ela o observou falando no celular, andando pelo terraço, gesticulando com as mãos, foi uma mudança rápida de amante do Mediterrâneo para um frio empresário.

Mas ele estava ali, não estava? Isto tinha que fazer diferença. Claro que não iria se acostumar com a idéia de repente, mas estava se esforçando.

Para se distrair, Bella tentou se concentrar na beleza do jardim junto ao terraço que descia até a praia. As coloridas plantas do Mediterrâneo atraíam pássaros e abelhas, e o único som vinha do cantar alegre das cigarras e os ocasionais respingos de algum passarinho que vinha pegar água da piscina.

Era um paraíso.

O paraíso com uma nuvem no horizonte. Edward terminou o telefonema e se aproximou dela com ar de frustração.

— O que você faz quando duas crianças da sua turma vivem brigando?

— Eu as separo — ela logo respondeu e Edward a encarou com seriedade.

— Como assim, as separa?

— Não deixo que fiquem juntas. Se elas se sentarem juntas, não vão se concentrar no trabalho, e sim na sua interação. Colocarão todas as suas energias no conflito com a pessoa que está ao lado, e não vão me escutar.

— Genial — Edward vibrou e em seguida fez outro telefonema. Falou em grego, mas seu tom de voz era bem profissional, e parecia estar dando instruções a alguém.

— Do que se trata? — perguntou Bella quando ele encerrou a conversa.

— Dois dos meus executivos parecem incapazes de interagir, estão criando os maiores conflitos. — Ele se encaminhou para a mesa e serviu limonada para Bella. — São bons demais para que eu os perca, venho tentando uma fórmula para fazê-los trabalhar juntos. Não pensei em separá-los. É uma idéia brilhante.

Bella ficou feliz e aliviada, pois o assunto urgente que o levou a falar no celular não era nada com o bebê, afinal.

— E foi isso que você fez?

— Sim. — Ele colocou alguns cubos de gelo no copo dela. — Mandei um deles para o Setor de Relações com o Investidor. Perfeito. Acho que você deveria trabalhar em minha empresa. Pode resolver todos os problemas que me deixam louco. Você é muito inteligente. — Ele entregou a limonada para ela.

— Sou apenas uma professora — ela murmurou. — Dou aula para garotos de 8 anos.

— O que a deixa qualificada para lidar com meus funcionários — disse Edward ao consultar seu relógio. — Vá vestir uma roupa menos provocante. Quero sair com você.

— Sair?

— Sim. Se você quer conversar em vez de fazer sexo, é melhor irmos a um lugar público.

Edward a levou para a cidade de Corfu, onde andaram de mãos dadas entre os turistas, visitando um antigo forte.

— Sempre quis ser professora?

— Sempre. — Bella revirava sua bolsa. — Quando eu era pequena, costumava enfileirar meus brinquedos para fingir que estava em sala de aula. Edward, não consigo encontrar meus óculos escuros e meu iPod novo. Eu _sei _que os coloquei aqui na minha bolsa. Acho que sim.

— Seus óculos estão no alto de sua cabeça. E estou com seu _iPod. _— disse Edward, achando graça. — Você o esqueceu na cozinha. Maria o encontrou.

—Na cozinha? Que estranho, eu não me lembro.

— Estava dentro da geladeira.

— Muito estranho. Provavelmente o deixei lá quando fui me servir de leite.

— Isso faz sentido — ele falou em tom de deboche. — Se eu perder alguma coisa dentro de casa, o primeiro lugar que vou procurar é na geladeira.

— Você é organizado demais para perder alguma coisa. Devia se soltar um pouco. E não devia caçoar de mim. Estou cansada demais. — Aquele comentário fez Edward sorrir de forma compreensiva.

— Então vamos para casa para chamar um médico.

— Não quero ir para casa e não preciso de médico — Bella respondeu calmamente ao guardar o _iPod _na bolsa para não perdê-lo de novo. — Estou grávida, não estou doente. — Bella viu a tensão nos ombros dele e suspirou. Parecia que estava esperando uma bomba estourar a qualquer momento. — Preciso de uma boa noite de sono, só isso. — E também precisava parar de se preocupar com se ele iria mudar de idéia e abandoná-la. — E, insaciável como você está, também não ajuda muito.

— Se bem me lembro, foi _você _que _me _acordou hoje às cinco da manhã.

Bella ficou ruborizada quando duas mulheres se viraram para olhar para ela.

— Dá para falar mais baixo?

— Não deviam escutar conversas particulares.

Mas Bella sabia que, por onde eles andavam, sempre as mulheres se viravam para olhar. Edward atraía a atenção de todas as mulheres. Meio desconfortável com aquele assunto, Bella resolveu falar de outra coisa.

— Imagino que você tenha sido um bom aluno na escola. É muito inteligente.

— Eu vivia entediado. — Bella abafou um riso.

— Tenho pena de seus professores. Eu não ia querer ser sua professora.

Edward parou de andar e a puxou em seus braços, tirando o cabelo dos olhos dela.

— Você _está _me ensinando — ele falou. — O tempo todo. Todos os dias aprendo alguma coisa nova com você. Como ser mais paciente. Como resolver um problema sem usar violência. Como encontrar um iPod na geladeira.

— Ora, não faça me rir. — O coração dela estava pulando de alegria porque ele era um homem lindo que só tinha olhos para ela. — Você também me ensina muita coisa.

— Talvez seja melhor não citar exatamente o quê, já que estamos em um local público. Foi por isso que viemos aqui, lembra-se?

— Não foi _isso _que eu quis dizer. — Ela sentiu um calor gostoso na pelve, uma sensação boa que aumentou quando ele a beijou em seguida.

Edward a conduziu para uma rua estreita e um pequeno restaurante, onde ele foi recebido como herói.

— Minha avó costumava me trazer aqui. A comida é típica de Corfu. — Ele puxou a cadeira para ela. — Você vai gostar.

— Você adorava sua avó. — Ela tocou no anel que tinha no dedo. — Me sinto tão culpada por ter tentado vendê-lo. Não sabia que era dela. E também não sabia que era tão valioso. Quase tive um ataque cardíaco ao ver aquele lance.

— Mas o susto não foi tão grande como aquele que levou quando me viu no portão da escola e se deu conta de que eu tinha sido o comprador.

— É verdade. — Bella quis perguntar se ele pretendia presenteá-lo a Irina, mas achou melhor evitar uma discussão do gênero. — Foi um choque para mim.

— Por que foi lecionar naquela escola? Poderia estar numa escola grande, na cidade.

Bella viu com surpresa vários garçons trazendo diferentes pratos de comida grega.

— Quando foi que fizemos os pedidos? Ou eles simplesmente leram sua mente?

— Eles servem o que tem de mais fresco na cozinha. Se quer conhecer a autêntica comida grega, deve vir a este lugar. Você não me respondeu.

— Por que escolhi viver em Little Molting? Queria levar uma vida tranqüila.

Edward fez uma pequena pausa enquanto servia Bella de _dolmades._

— Vida tranqüila?

Bella pegou o garfo enquanto pensava na resposta.

— A imprensa me perseguiu demais depois de nosso casamento que não aconteceu. Eles não me deixavam em paz. Só porque estava ligada a você, claro. — Ela remexeu na comida. — Nenhum interesse em mim. Nem eu gostaria disso. Pode imaginar o que eles iam escrever nas revistas de celebridades? "Aqui está Bella, que, gentilmente, nos convidou para fotografá-la em sua linda casa. Estamos em sua linda cozinha onde vemos, ai meu deus, ela se esqueceu de recolher o lixo." — Quando percebeu que Edward não disse nada, ela parou e olhou para ele. — O que foi, estou falando demais?

— O médico me disse que a imprensa a perseguiu loucamente no dia do nosso casamento.

— Foi sim. — Ela prendeu o cabelo atrás da orelha. — O fato de você não ter aparecido foi um prato cheio para eles. Não sei por que, mas tem gente que adora ver o sofrimento alheio. Eu, particularmente, não entendo isso. Se vejo alguém sofrendo, eu tento ajudar, ou então deixo as pessoas quietas em seu sofrimento. Elas às vezes são decepcionantes, não é mesmo?

— _Theos mou, _estou verdadeiramente arrependido de ter causado isso tudo. — A voz dele estava rouca e ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para segurá-la. — Nem pensei na imprensa e na atenção que dariam a você.

— Isto porque você vive atrás de muros altos e cercado de seguranças que fariam o Incrível Hulk parecer insignificante. — Bella olhou para a mão bronzeada dele segurando a sua. E se perguntou se ele tinha notado que ela ainda usava o anel dele na mão direita. _Talvez ele tenha se esquecido, os homens não ligam muito para isso, não é mesmo? _Ela tamborilou os dedos na esperança de chamar sua atenção para isso. — Você é destro ou canhoto?

Edward não entendeu a pergunta, tão descabida.

— Destro, por quê? — _Porque estou tentando puxar esse assunto de mãos, _Bella pensou irritada, e viu que não era o forte dela.

— Eu também sou destra. — Ela balançou a mão diante dele para o diamante chamar sua atenção.

— Você é destra. — Ele olhou para ela desconfiado. — Imagino que seja bom saber disso. Eu sinto muito ter causado tanto transtorno para você.

Mas nem tão triste como ela se sentia por ele não ter dito nada sobre o anel na mão direita. Bella pôs a mão de volta no colo.

— Fiquei muito chateada, claro, foi muito humilhante. E fiquei bem zangada com você.

— Bem zangada? Você devia estar com muita raiva.

— Está bem, fiquei com muita raiva — ela confessou. — Me senti uma completa idiota por ter pensado que alguém como você poderia se interessar em alguém como eu. — Talvez ainda estivesse se comportando como uma idiota. Talvez fosse idiotice pensar que algum dia isso poderia dar certo. — Bilionários não costumam se relacionar com estudantes sem dinheiro. Não no mundo real.

— Mas deviam — Edward acrescentou. — Poderiam ser mais felizes.

Bella olhou para ele e quis perguntar se ele era feliz, queria saber como ele se sentia sobre o bebê agora, depois que várias semanas tinham se passado. Mas tocar nesse assunto era corno segurar um vaso da dinastia Ming, qualquer passo em falso e a relação poderia se desfazer em mil pedaços.

— Se servir de alguma ajuda você pode me bater agora. — Edward a fitou do outro lado da mesa sentindo uma certa ansiedade, mas erroneamente atribuindo-as ao passado, e não ao presente. — Pode lhe fazer bem.

— Eu sou contra a violência — Bella murmurou. — Não teria melhorado em nada a minha situação, nem naquele dia e nem agora.

— Mas talvez faça com que _eu _me sinta melhor.

Ela o fitou, aliviada por ele dizer que se arrependia de ter feito aquilo com ela. Ao menos ele _não pretendia _magoá-la.

— Hoje eu entendo melhor. — Ela espetou uma salsicha com o garfo. — Nossa relação estava muito intensa. Não tivemos tempo para nos conhecer direito. Não pensamos no futuro, só naquele momento. E eu o pressionei demais, falando sem parar. Pensei naquilo que você disse sobre acordar e ler no jornal a entrevista na qual afirmei que queria filhos. Não me admira que você tenha se apavorado.

— Você não precisa se desculpar comigo.

— Não estou me desculpando. Apenas dizendo que entendo você melhor agora. Se a entrevista tivesse sido publicada um dia antes ou um dia depois, talvez tivéssemos discutido o assunto, quem sabe? — Bella deu de ombros. — Na manhã do casamento foi o pior momento.

— O que eu fiz foi imperdoável.

— Não foi imperdoável. Foi doloroso, assustador, muitas coisas. — Lembrar aquele dia lhe fazia mal. — Mas não foi imperdoável. Porque agora eu entendo. E eu também tive culpa por ter entrado num relacionamento tão intenso com você sem discutir assuntos importantes.

— Você é a pessoa mais generosa que já conheci.

— Nem tanto. Falei muito mal de você para minha amiga Alice. Você me perdoa por eu ter tentado vender seu anel?

— Sim. A culpa foi minha.

— Se o anel pertencia a sua família, por que me deixou ficar com ele?

— Foi um presente.

— Foi um presente muito generoso. Não tinha idéia de quanto ele valia, quatro milhões de dólares.

— Ele vale bem mais do que isso — Edward disse calmamente. — Experimente este cordeiro. É delicioso, assado com ervas.

— Mais? — Bella se espantou.

— O anel está na minha família há muitas gerações. Meu tataravô o recebeu como recompensa por salvar a vida de uma princesa indiana. Segundo reza a lenda. — Ele abriu um sorriso. — Tenho minhas desconfianças de que a origem da pedra seja menos romântica, mas nunca procurei me aprofundar nessa história.

— Nem quero saber o valor dela — ela disse, olhando em volta para ver se alguém os ouvia. — Assim que sairmos daqui, vou lhe devolver o anel. É loucura me dar qualquer coisa de tanto valor assim! Se duvidar, vou esquecê-lo dentro da geladeira. Sabe que sou distraída.

— O anel está seguro em seu dedo — disse Edward achando graça, mas Bella fitava o anel sem tempo para fingir que ele havia se esquecido de que ela usava o anel na mão direita.

Mas Edward não tinha esquecido.

Então, por que ele não lhe pedira para usá-lo na mão esquerda?

Eles pareciam estar se dando muito bem, aparentemente, mas ele ainda não tinha falado de futuro, tinha? Não falou em casamento.

Ele não dissera "eu te amo".

Nem ela havia dito, pois desta vez ela estava com muito medo de dizer a coisa errada. Dizer algo que ele não quisesse ouvir. Sempre que faziam amor, ela se segurava para não falar, apavorada que as palavras saíssem sem ela querer em algum momento de grande emoção.

Sem fome, Bella colocou o garfo sobre a mesa e tomou um gole de água.

Ainda era cedo, ela disse a si mesma. Levaria ainda algum tempo para reconstruírem o que tinham. De qualquer forma, eles construiriam algo novo. Uma relação melhor, mais profunda e mais duradoura.

Mesmo assim, Bella não conseguiu se tranqüilizar.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO NOVE

— Vamos para a Itália por uma noite só? — Bella não conseguia encarar uma viagem de um país para outro com a mesma tranqüilidade que ele.

— Que cidade da Itália?

— Veneza. Vamos a, uma recepção em uma galeria. — Edward não a encarou e ela teve a nítida impressão de que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

— Gostam de você porque é rico e gosta de gastar? Podemos passear de gôndola? — Bella continuou falando, mas ele já tinha saído de perto dela.

— Isto é programa de turista.

— Mas _eu _sou uma turista. — Bella falava enquanto o seguia até o quarto de vestir. — Sempre quis andar de gôndola.

Edward sorriu para ela enquanto escolhia o terno e a camisa que iria vestir.

— Está bem. Levarei você para andar de gôndola amanhã antes de voltarmos para casa. A recepção de hoje é bem elegante. Você precisa ir bem chique.

— Vou ter que usar alguma coisa larga — ela disse com a mão sobre a barriga. — Minha barriga está meio grande, deve ser de tanta comida grega.

— Mas também pode ser nosso bebê — ele disse baixinho, colocando sua mão sobre a dela. Por um momento os dois se olharam, depois ele a beijou. — Comprei um vestido para você. — Edward tirou do armário uma grande caixa decorada com um logotipo discreto. — Espero que goste.

— Você quer dizer que espera que ele disfarce minha barriga. Ao menos tenho uma desculpa agora, porque a pior coisa do mundo é quando alguém vem lhe perguntar para quando é o bebê e você é obrigada a dizer que não está grávida. — Descontraída, Bella percebeu o carinho dele com o bebê, e continuou falando: — Valeria a pena ficar grávida a vida inteira só para ter uma desculpa quando as roupas estão apertadas demais. Nossa! — Ela retirou o papel de seda e ficou admirando o vestido. — É deslumbrante. Dourado. Longo.

— Gostou?

Bella não estava entendendo sua preocupação, pois já tinha lhe comprado outros vestidos antes sem nunca lhe pedir opinião. Por que tanta preocupação? A não ser que fosse uma noite muito importante.

— O vestido é perfeito.

— Muito cuidado para não tropeçar no vestido.

— Terei. Vou torcer para não me deparar com uma escada — ela disse ao tatear o tecido. — Onde o comprou?

Edward se afastou um pouco e pôs a mão no bolso, procurando alguma coisa.

— Foi feito por uma estilista de Atenas — ele respondeu vagamente. — Passei para ela suas medidas.

Será que estava imaginando, ou ele parecia um pouco mais tenso do que há poucos momentos atrás? Notando algo diferente, mas sem saber o que era, Bella achou que talvez tenha faltado entusiasmo da parte dela. Ele podia estar interpretando como ingratidão.

— Adorei o vestido. Juro, ele é lindo. Nunca na vida eu tive um vestido feito especialmente para mim. — Ela tirou um sapato da caixa, feito no mesmo tecido do vestido. Olhando para o salto, ela sorriu sem graça. — Será que vou encontrar objetos valiosos nessa exposição para quebrá-los?

— Não se preocupe, não vai ter nada para você quebrar, _agape mou. _— Edward foi para o chuveiro. — Sua estilista deve chegar dentro de uma hora. Por que não aproveita para descansar enquanto pode?

— Minha estilista. — Bella achou engraçado. — Não estou certa se gosto disso. Eu deveria saber me arrumar sozinha, mas é bom saber que vai ter alguém para culpar se o resultado final ficar ruim. Vamos voltar para casa hoje à noite?

— Não. Reservei para nós uma suíte do Cipriani.

— No Cipriani? Já ouvi falar. Nossa, muita gente famosa fica lá, como George Clooney, Tom Cruise, Edward Cullen...

— E Bella — Edward completou, e ela sorriu, tímida.

— E Bella. Só espero que George Clooney não se zangue por eu estar lá. Coitado. Ele não tem a menor chance, não é mesmo?

Quando a _limusine _parou junto ao tapete vermelho, Bella se apavorou.

— Você não disse nada sobre tapetes vermelhos, câmeras e um milhão de pessoas nos olhando. Edward, não vou conseguir caminhar com este sapato com tanta gente me olhando.

— Não falei nada antes para não deixá-la preocupada. — Edward apertou-lhe a mão carinhosamente. — Desta vez, estarei a seu lado. Sorria e faça um ar distante.

— É difícil parecer distante quando se cai de nariz no chão, que é o que vai acontecer se eu caminhar neste tapete vermelho na frente desta platéia!

— Estarei segurando sua mão.

— Posso tirar o sapato?

— Só se quiser atrair mais atenção ainda. Sorria — Edward lhe disse quando abriram a porta de repente, inundando o carro de luz. — Deixe o resto comigo.

Bella desceu do carro com cuidado e vários flashes pipocaram. Seus lábios congelaram num sorriso e ela só não se escondeu de volta no carro porque Edward a segurou pelos pulsos.

— Caminhe, levante a cabeça, suspenda o queixo um pouco mais, assim. — Edward foi lhe dizendo o que fazer enquanto caminhavam até a porta da galeria de mãos dadas. — Agora você pode relaxar.

— Está brincando? — Bella olhava para todos os objetos valiosos à frente. — Só vou relaxar quando estiver indo embora sem ter quebrado nada.

— Se por acaso quebrar alguma coisa, ninguém vai falar nada — Edward disse. — Sou um benfeitor extremamente generoso. E, antes que você me pergunte, não tenho uma sensação de paz interior por isso.

— Acho que eu também não sentiria isso sobre uma pintura — Bella confessou, esticando o pescoço para ver os quadros nas paredes. — Por que dá apoio a um museu em Veneza? Por que não um museu em Atenas?

— E quem disse que não apoio? Venha comigo, quero que conheça alguém. — Ele lhe serviu de um copo de bebida e a conduziu no meio de uma multidão de pessoas elegantes até chegar a um homem que admirava uma pintura.

— Constantine.

Ao ouvir seu nome, ele se virou e Bella constatou que o homem era bem mais velho. Seu cabelo branco, penteado todo para trás, mostrava um rosto bonito ainda, apesar da idade avançada.

— Edward. — A expressão dele se iluminou e os dois trocaram um breve cumprimento em grego antes de Edward puxar por Bella para apresentá-la.

— Estamos cercados de valiosas obras de arte, mesmo assim Edward me aparece com algo ainda mais deslumbrante nos braços. — Constantine lhe beijou a mão. — Nem o ouro da Renascença brilha tanto quanto uma mulher apaixonada. Que bom, estou feliz. Já não era sem tempo, Edward Cullen.

Bella sentiu Edward enrijecer do lado dela e teve vontade de tapar a boca do homem para silenciá-lo.

Ela estava pisando em ovos havia várias semanas, e agora surgia este homem para pisotear no frágil relacionamento deles com suas palavras capciosas.

— Adoro este quadro — ela soltou em voz alta. — Será um...? — De repente, sua mente embotou e ela não conseguia se lembrar de um único artista italiano. O pânico tinha limpado sua mente. — Canaletto?

Constantine a fitou curioso e depois consultou a placa em que se lia com clareza o nome _Bellini._

— Bellini, claro. — Bella sorriu sem jeito. — Será que existem cartões-postais para eu levar para as crianças. — Gaguejando nervosa, levou alguns segundos para ela perceber que dissera a coisa errada.

— Crianças? Você tem crianças? — Constantine olhou para Edward, que estava parado com uma estátua. — Que boa notícia. Será que devo parabenizá-los?

Horrorizada, Bella viu o rosto de Edward congelar.

— Não — ele disse. — Não tem motivo para me dar os parabéns.

— Eu me referia aos meus alunos, sou professora. — Mas as pernas de Bella estavam tremendo e ela precisou se apoiar na parede para não cair.

Constantine deu um tapa nas costas de Edward.

— Então ainda não é pai?

— Não, não sou pai.

Bella ficou arrasada. Será que ele havia dito mesmo aquilo?

Ele ainda não estava contando a novidade para ninguém. Ele ainda negava a existência do bebê.

Era mais prudente ela se manter calada. Bella lamentou não poder beber a champanhe que circulava, teve que se contentar com suco de laranja, que se revelou totalmente inútil para amenizar sua dor. Edward tinha mudado de assunto, discretamente, mas Bella estava tão chateada que não podia nem olhar para ele. Suas mãos tremiam e ela acabou entornando suco no chão. Normalmente, ela ficaria mortificada com sua falta de jeito, mas dessa vez ela não estava se importando.

_Eu não sou pai. _Ele chegou a dizer essas palavras.

_Eu não sou pai._

O que ela fazia do lado dele? Ela era uma tola completa, tentando fazer com que essa relação parecesse normal.

Ela estava se enganando se achava que ele finalmente estava aceitando ter filhos. E, só porque ela o compreendia, não significava que estava disposta a permitir que seu filho tivesse a mesma dificuldade. Não permitiria que seu filho fosse rejeitado pelo pai.

_Eu não sou pai._

— Edward! — Uma mulher magra, de olhos amendoados, se reuniu ao grupo beijando Edward primeiro e depois Constantine. — Como está cheio aqui, não é? De qualquer forma, é pela arte. — Ela olhou para o vestido de Bella e depois arregalou os olhos. — Esta é...?

— Jessica, esta é Bella. — Edward cortou a mulher, mas Bella a fitou, muda, se perguntando por que seu vestido chamava tanta atenção.

Por que todos eram tão superficiais? Sim, o vestido era muito bonito e ela estava gostando de usar algo especial, mas, por mais bonito que fosse, não poderia compensar uma relação tão deficiente.

_Eu não sou pai._

— Por que está olhando tanto para meu vestido? — A mulher riu alto.

— Foi feito por Irina, não foi? Que sorte a sua. Ela só faz para algumas poucas favorecidas. É quase impossível ter uma de suas criações. — Ela sorriu para Edward. — A não ser que você ocupe um lugar especial em seu coração.

Irina.

Irina?

Bella fitou Jessica. Depois, olhou para o próprio vestido dourado e lembrou-se de como Edward estava tenso quando lhe entregara o vestido.

Fora por isso. Fora por isso que estava com um comportamento tão estranho.

Ele devia estar com medo de que ela descobrisse.

Que tipo de pessoa tão insensível podia querer vestir a atual namorada com uma criação da sua ex-namorada?

_O mesmo insensível que ainda negava a existência do bebê deles. O mesmo insensível que não lhe dissera para trocar o anel de mão._

Com os olhos rasos d'água, Bella fitou o Bellini na parede e se perguntou se os homens renascentistas tinham sido mais atenciosos do que o homem moderno.

Suspendendo o vestido para não arrastar no chão, ela se dirigiu para a saída, esbarrando em uma escultura renascentista na pressa de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ao correr novamente pelo tapete vermelho, os olhos ardiam e um nó apertava sua garganta.

Ela esperava que alguma coisa se quebrasse em mil pedaços naquela, noite, só não imaginava que seria seu coração.

A suíte do hotel parecia ser uma redoma de vidro suspensa sobre a lagoa, mas se Edward esperava uma demonstração de exuberante da parte de Bella ele ia se decepcionar muito.

Ele alcançou Bella no final do tapete vermelho e logo a pegou no colo e a acomodou na parte traseira da _limusine _que os esperava, preocupado e achando que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Chegando ao hotel, ela disparou na frente, tirou o sapato e o largou para trás. Agora, toda contorcida, ela estava tentando baixar o zíper invisível do vestido, determinada a não pedir a ajuda dele.

Ela estava furiosa.

Edward se aproximou para ajudá-la, mas ela o enxotou.

— Não me toque — ela falou com voz trêmula. — Pensando bem, abra o vestido estúpido para eu me livrar logo dele. Não quero usar uma roupa feita por uma de suas ex-namoradas.

— Só não lhe contei porque achei que ia se zangar se soubesse que o vestido fora feito por Irina.

— Teria sido melhor se não tivesse me dado um vestido feito por ela!

— Eu sabia que aquela exposição no tapete vermelho ia irritá-la. — Ele abriu o zíper e sentiu o corpo enrijecer ao ver as costas nuas de Bella. — Achei que seria mais fácil para você se estivesse com uma roupa bonita, que lhe passasse confiança.

— Confiança? Acha que fiquei confiante ao saber por outra pessoa que estava usando um vestido criado por uma de suas ex-namoradas?

— Não podia imaginar que Jessica fosse ligar uma coisa a outra.

— Ora, está bem, então! — Chorando, Bella se livrou do vestido como se ele estivesse infectado. — Estou vendo a etiqueta, agora. — Ela apanhou o vestido do chão e observou de perto a etiqueta "Por Irina" que tinha sido discretamente costurada à mão por dentro do vestido. — Sou uma completa idiota mesmo.

Tentando desviar sua atenção daqueles belos seios, Edward tentou manter o foco.

— Não é nenhuma idiota.

— Fique longe de mim. Só você tem o poder de transformar a cidade mais romântica do mundo num inferno. — Ainda vestida apenas de calcinha e sutiã, Bella foi até a janela para olhar a lagoa. — Aquele lugar deve estar repleto de corpos de mulheres que se jogaram daqui por causa de homens como você.

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Irina faz roupas exclusivas, vestidos elegantes. Tem gente que espera quatro anos em uma fila para ter a chance de vestir uma criação sua porque ela é a melhor, e eu queria que você tivesse o melhor.

— Você foi profundamente insensível.

— Eu estou com você, e não com ela.

— Não, você não está, você não está comigo, Edward. Temos feito toda a encenação, não é mesmo? — Ela se virou para ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sua maquiagem escorrendo pelo rosto. Edward se deu conta de que nunca havia visto uma mulher de verdade não se preocupar com a própria aparência. Em vez de fungar delicadamente, Bella esfregou a mão no rosto sem se preocupar em borrar a maquiagem toda. Edward, que nunca ficara comovido ao ver alguém chorar, ficou profundamente perturbado.

— _Não _estamos fazendo encenação nenhuma.

— Estamos sim. Por acaso alguma vez você me disse "Eu te amo"? Claro que não, pela simples razão que _não _me ama! No início, fui uma pessoa que você queria levar para cama e acabei sendo a pessoa que ia ter seu filho. E está tudo dando errado. E eu não deveria estar aqui. — Ela caiu no choro e, quando Edward se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro dela, Bella o empurrou. — Você fez aquilo novamente. Quando Constantine perguntou se você era pai, você disse que não! — Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, vermelhos e inchados, mas Edward ficou imóvel, sabia que se ele a tocasse ela explodiria.

— Bella...

— Não. Não quero mais saber de _desculpas. _Sabe de uma coisa, Edward? Não vou continuar com isso. Não posso viver nessa insegurança, sem saber se hoje vai ser o dia em que você vai me dizer que não quer continuar comigo. Não quero que nosso filho cresça sem saber se você estará do lado dele ou não. Você não pode ser assim, num minuto você está ali, no outro não está mais. Eu sei como é viver nessa insegurança, ficar na porta de casa esperando por um pai que nunca aparece!

Chocado com aquela revelação, Edward a fitou esperando que ela externasse a verdadeira razão de estar tão zangada.

Mas naquela noite ela simplesmente se virou de costas para ele e ficou observando a lagoa.

— Quero ir para casa — ela disse chorando. — Quero ir para minha casa em Little Molting. Depois discutimos os detalhes.

— Você ficava na porta esperando? Foi isso que aconteceu com você? — ele perguntou com toda a delicadeza. — Seu pai a deixou esperando por ele?

— Não quero falar sobre isso — ela respondeu ainda de costas para ele.

— _Theos mou, _você fala sobre tudo mais! Nunca deixa de me contar o que se passa nesta cabecinha, mas isto, que é importante, você não quer me contar. Por que não?

Bella levou alguns segundos para responder.

— Porque falar não vai ajudar em nada. Não vai fazer eu me sentir melhor.

— Bella, conte-me sobre seu pai. Eu quero saber. É importante.

— Minha mãe passou a metade da vida tentando transformar meu pai em quem ela queria que ele fosse.

— E o que era isso?

— Um marido. Um pai. — Ela falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. — Mas ele não queria filhos. Minha mãe achou que ele ia acabar aceitando a ideia, mas isso nunca aconteceu. De vez em quando ele se sentia culpado, então me ligava dizendo que vinha me ver. Imediatamente eu contava para todos os meus amigos que ele vinha me buscar. Fazia minha mala e esperava por ele na porta de casa. Mas ele nunca aparecia. Isso faz a pessoa se sentir muito mal. Minha infância não foi nenhum conto de fadas.

_E ela sempre quisera um conto de fadas. _

— Por que você nunca me contou isso antes?

— Porque não tem nada a ver conosco.

— Tem tudo a ver conosco — ele disse. — Isso explica por que acha tão difícil confiar em mim. Explica também por que espera sempre que eu fracasse.

— Sei bem que você não queria isso. E sei que esta situação não vai ter um final feliz. Podemos mantê-la por um tempo, talvez nos separemos e depois voltemos a ficar juntos, mas isso não é o que eu quero. Não acredito mais em conto de fadas. Mas acho que mereço mais do que isso. E meu bebê também merece. — E, sem olhar para ele, Bella se encaminhou para o quarto e fechou a porta.

Olhando fixo para a porta, Edward sabia que aquele era um gesto simbólico.

Ela o excluíra de sua vida.

Bella discou o número de Alice pela décima quarta vez e deixou o décimo quarto recado.

Precisava falar com alguém, desesperadamente, mas sua amiga não estava atendendo o telefone.

Bella assoou o nariz. Tinha que parar de chorar. Isso era ridículo, quanto de água alguém podia perder no prazo de 24 horas?

Não estava em condições de viajar sozinha, por isso concordou em ir até Corfu para depois ir para Londres. E chorou durante todo o trajeto. Se o bebê não tinha conseguido assustar Edward, agora então essa choradeira toda faria o serviço.

Ele passara a viagem toda suprindo-lhe de lenços de papel e trabalhando nos intervalos.

Ele não tentara retomar a conversa da noite anterior.

Quando ela lhe dissera que queria embarcar no primeiro vôo de volta para a Inglaterra, ele concordara em fazer a reserva, mas ela não o tinha mais visto desde que chegaram a Corfu. Provavelmente ele estivesse trabalhando.

E ela estava de volta à suíte master tentando não olhar para a enorme cama que ocupava boa parte do quarto. Decidida a se desligar um pouco, Bella tomou banho e secou o cabelo. Depois, vestiu um short e uma camiseta e tirou do armário a mala para arrumar.

Ficou parada olhando para suas roupas.

De que serviriam essas roupas em Little Molting? Não poderia dar aula vestida com uma roupa de linho azul-claro, podia?

Também não poderia usar nenhum dos sapatos lindos, a não ser que Edward estivesse ao seu lado para ampará-la.

Sem querer pensar nisso, ela voltou para o quarto e encontrou um bilhete sobre a cama.

_Encontre-me na praia em dez minutos. Traga o anel._

Claro, o anel.

Revoltada, Bella amassou o bilhete e o jogou fora. Ótimo, então ele queria ter a certeza de que ela não iria fugir com seu precioso anel pela segunda vez.

Bella olhou para o anel e ficou triste por ter que se separar dele.

Ela não sabia por que ele queria se encontrar na praia com ela, mas, se era isso que ele queria, então ela iria até lá.

Bella devolveria o anel a ele pessoalmente, pela última vez. Depois, retomaria sua antiga vida e tentaria viver sem ele.

Bella percorreu o caminho lentamente, tentando não pensar em como seria perfeito criar seu filho ali, entre as oliveiras e as buganvílias.

Parecia que alguém tinha feito um buraco dentro dela. _Como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa que não encontraria nunca mais._

Ela parou por um momento e fechou os olhos. Só precisava passar pelos próximos cinco minutos e pronto. Depois disso, ela poderia ir embora e nunca mais teria que vê-lo.

Determinada a agir com dignidade, ela caminhou até a praia e parou em seguida.

Avistou diversas cadeiras arrumadas em semicírculo e, na frente dela, havia um arco de flores coloridas como uma passagem de frente para o mar.

Parecia um cenário romântico para um casamento. Mas não fazia nenhum sentido.

— Bella? — A voz de Alice surgiu na praia e Bella logo a viu correndo pela areia, os cabelos ao vento e o vestido comprido enroscado nas pernas.

Bella a abraçou entre risos e choro.

— Tentei falar com você. Onde estava e que roupa é essa que está _usando? _— Ela se afastou para ver melhor a amiga. —Você está maravilhosa. Cheia de charme. Mas...?

— Sou sua dama de honra. Ele disse que tinha que ser uma surpresa, por isso mandei desligar meu celular, pois você sabe muito bem que sou péssima em guardar segredos. Eu sabia que, se falasse com você, eu contaria tudo. Você gostou?

— Você está linda, Alice, mas eu não preciso de uma dama de honra. Eu não vou me casar.

— O quê? Claro que vai! Edward me trouxe aqui especialmente para o casamento. Passei pela experiência de voar num jatinho particular e tudo! — Alice sorriu. — Não vou nem lhe contar quantos _mojitos _bebi, só sei que minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. Vamos enfrentar logo este casamento?

—- Você falou antes da hora. — Edward apareceu atrás delas. — Eu deveria vir primeiro. Ela não sabe nada sobre isso.

— O quê? — Alice se assustou. — Quando você disse que era uma surpresa imaginei que a surpresa fosse eu ser a dama de honra, e não todo o casamento.

— Nem sempre as coisas saem conforme o planejado, principalmente quando o assunto é o meu relacionamento com Bella. — Ontem à noite, em Veneza, eu ia pedir você em casamento. Foi por isso que a levei lá.

Alice deu um gritinho histérico e pôs a mão no peito.

— Minha nossa!

— Alice — Edward falou, sem tirar os olhos de Bella. — Se falar mais uma palavra, nunca mais vou deixá-la passear no meu jatinho.

— Ok. — Alice concordou em ficar calada, mas Bella não tirava os olhos de Edward.

— Você ia me pedir em casamento? — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não! Você estava todo nervoso com aquele assunto do vestido e, quando Constantine perguntou se você já era pai, você disse que não. Você não vai me convencer do contrário, Edward.

— Eu estava nervoso porque ia fazer o pedido e tinha medo de você recusar. Depois do que fiz da última vez, porque você confiaria em mim desta vez? Eu estava criando coragem há dias. Eu a levei para um dos lugares mais românticos do mundo.

— Mas...

— Passei a noite toda pensando onde deveria fazer o pedido.

— Mas e Constantine?

— Ele me perguntou se eu era pai. Eu disse que não, porque, para mim, ser pai é bem mais do que apenas gerar uma criança. Foi isso que o seu pai fez, mas ele não era um pai, não é mesmo? — Edward lhe segurou o rosto. — Ser pai é amar seu filho mais do que a si mesmo, é colocar o bem-estar dele na frente do seu, protegê-lo e estar sempre do seu lado em qualquer circunstância. E vou fazer tudo isso, mas vou ter que lhe mostrar isso, e vai levar ainda algum tempo.

— Tempo?

— Uns 50 anos mais ou menos. — Ele a fitou. — Como vamos ter muitos filhos, pelo menos quatro, vou poder praticar bastante. E você poderá me avaliar como pai. Talvez, depois de 50 anos e quatro filhos, se alguém me perguntar se sou pai eu talvez me sinta bem em dizer que sim.

— Achei que a simples idéia de ser pai o apavorasse.

— Eu não disse que não tinha medo. Eu tenho medo. Mas ainda estou aqui — Edward disse baixinho. — Ainda estou aqui segurando sua mão. E, por falar em mãos... — Ele tirou o anel do dedo de Bella e o colocou na outra mão.

Bella se emocionou.

— Edward...

— Eu te amo, _agape mou. _Amo porque você é generosa, delicada, divertida e a mulher mais sensual que conheci. Amo o fato de você ter que se apoiar em mim para andar de salto alto, amo você por detestar os gomos da limonada, amo até sua mania de largar suas coisas pela casa. — Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo de sua testa. — E amo o fato de você ter a coragem de ir embora se fosse para proteger nosso bebê. Mas não precisa fazer isso, Bella. Nós vamos protegê-lo juntos.

Apavorada em acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Bella olhou para o anel no dedo dela.

— Você me ama?

— Não há dúvidas quanto a isso. A única dúvida é saber se você vai acreditar em mim, porque, se vai sempre duvidar de mim, então isso não vai dar certo. Gostaria de pensar que nunca vou dizer a coisa errada para você, mas sou homem e são grandes as chances de dizer alguma coisa errada, como na noite passada em Veneza. Entendo o motivo de ter interpretado mal o que eu disse, mas...

— Você não tinha me dito que me amava — Bella murmurou. — Você não tinha dito. Eu queria que você dissesse para eu mudar o anel para a outra mão, mas você nunca disse.

— Bella, quatro anos atrás eu a deixei no altar. É muito difícil perdoar uma coisa dessas, precisávamos de tempo. Tive medo de ser apressado e você recusar. Eu tive muito _medo _de que não você me aceitasse. Eu estava esperando.

Bella pensou em como a relação deles tinha ficado mais estreita nos últimos meses.

— Eu quis tanto que você me pedisse em casamento. Mas, como não o fez, achei que não me amava.

— Eu queria que você tivesse certeza do meu amor.

— Edward...

— Só porque eu disse a coisa errada, não quer dizer que não tivesse a coisa certa em meu coração. — Edward a beijou e todos fizeram silêncio.

Neste momento, Alice pigarreou.

— Tudo bem. Agora chega. Para mim estava bem claro que Edward a amava, Bells — ela disse sem rodeios. — Isto é, se você não tem dinheiro, é totalmente desorganizada e até fica bonitinha quando se arruma, mas não chega a ser um troféu para um homem porque não tem um olhar altivo, e cai quando usa salto alto.

— Nossa, obrigada.

— Só podia ser amor — Alice comentou tranqüilamente. — Então, vamos logo com isso, antes que a dama de honra fique queimada demais?

Entre choros e risos, Bella fitou Edward.

— Quer se casar aqui? Agora? Não posso acreditar que tenha planejado isso na praia, com as flores e as cadeiras.

— Queria lhe proporcionar um verdadeiro conto de fadas — ele disse. — E vamos fazer isso agora. Não vou mudar de idéia, Bella. Sei muito bem o que quero. E acho que sei o que você quer. Não precisamos de muita gente. Se você concordar, eu tenho duas pessoas esperando por nós em casa, o chefe do meu departamento jurídico, Jasper, que é também um grande amigo, e o sujeito que vai nos casar.

— Não posso me casar vestida de short — disse Bella.

— Bem que eu lhe disse! — Alice disse toda feliz, apontando para uma pilha de sacolas em uma cadeira. — Sorte sua que ele lhe comprou um vestido.

Enquanto pensava se o vestido era ou não de Irina, Bella ficou tensa e Edward lhe sorriu, entendendo sua desconfiança.

— Não — ele disse baixinho. — O vestido não é dela. Na verdade, cheguei a encomendar, mas isto foi antes de saber que você não ia gostar. Mandei vir dez modelos diferentes para você escolher.

— Dez? — Ela olhou para a cadeira. — Dez.

— Queria que você pudesse escolher — ele disse sorrindo. — E você deve me surpreender.

Sensibilizada com o gesto dele, Bella lhe tocou o rosto.

— Eu te amo. Obrigada.

Bella começou a chorar e Alice deu um grito de horror.

— Não chore! Você fica medonha quando chora, e eu ainda vou fazer sua maquiagem. Não tem muito o que fazer para esconder olhos vermelhos. Edward, dê uma volta de cerca de meia hora para que eu consiga vesti-la. Você não deve ver a noiva antes da hora, traz má sorte.

— Pode ficar na vila — Bella sugeriu, mas Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não vou me arriscar — ele disse e logo a beijou novamente. — Eu te amo e vou me casar com você agora. Eu me casaria com você de short, se quisesse.

— Edward Cullen, ela não vai se casar de short! Ela vai querer curtir as fotos do casamento pelo resto da vida, e ninguém curte uma noiva de short. — Indignada, Alice o despachou. — Está bem, vá buscar seu padrinho e volte aqui em dez minutos.

Dez minutos depois, Bella estava debaixo do arco de flores, usando o vestido mais lindo que já vira e olhando fixo para o único homem que amara na vida.

Alice lançava olhares para Jasper.

— Tenho a impressão de que nem a dama de honra nem o padrinho estão focados no casamento — disse Edward ao puxar Bella para perto dele, ignorando o olhar crítico do juiz de paz. — Vamos ter que fazer isso sem a ajuda deles.

Bella apertou o buquê de flores que tinha nas mãos e sorriu para Edward.

— Mal posso acreditar que estamos fazendo isso. Não acreditei que fosse acabar assim.

— Se parece como um conto de fadas? Talvez eu devesse ter arranjado dois cavalos brancos e uma carruagem.

—Nunca conseguiria trazer uma carruagem até a praia — Bella disse rindo, depois ficou na ponta do pé para beijá-lo. — Você entendeu o que era o mais importante.

— Pertencemos um ao outro — ele disse. — Para sempre.

— Isto sim é um conto de fadas para mim.

FIM.

* * *

**Acabou! O que vocês acharam?**

**Mesmo com Edward fugindo sempre, eu achei a história divertida e fofinha! **

**Espero que tenham gostado e me perdoem se tiver algum erro! **

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
